Cold
by Cranky Monkey 699
Summary: Naruto had been betrayed so many times in his life he stopped smiling. He grew cold. Then a friend awakens within to slowly bring him back. Rated M just in case. Naru/Samui with Harem references.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any references in this fic. I only own original content.**

**COLD**

Naruto had always been cold. It hadn't earned him any friends but at least it kept people from breaking his heart. Betrayal and cruelty were what they did after all. How he cursed his fate. Oh, he once tried to change them and proclaimed himself future Hokage but that was a joke. He knew they would never accept him. So, he trained. Trained for the day they betrayed him for the last time when he would either strike back or leave forever. Now the Hokage had issued him a mission. After they passed him over for promotion, he was angry, but nothing pissed him off more than a traitor in any form. His mission? Work with the current generation to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto would do this but that didn't mean he would be happy. No, he would remain cold.

**"****Perhaps you should stop holding back Naruto. Bring back the brat and they will be happy I don't doubt. Maybe happy enough to stop hating you." **Naruto shakes his head. _"I will bring him back Lord Juubi. But I doubt they will be happy either way. Unless he comes back peacefully, they will no doubt blame me for the slightest scratch on their precious traitor." _**"Well I don't claim to know humans Naruto. Only what would make sense. Their hatred for you is not rational but it is understandable. You are my only contact with a human on reasonable terms in over 1000 years and you sometimes confuse me." **

_"__If I was prideful as most people, I would take pride in those words but best not to apply what you know of me to other humans Lord Juubi. With or without you I am different than most. Most would say I am detached from humanity or that I am psychotic but no. I am healthy in all aspects. I feel just the same as anybody else I just choose not to act on those feelings. I have been hurt too much to risk it." Juubi nods. _**"****I only hope you find peace my friend. Nobody deserves to be alone. Least of all one like you. You say I should not project what I know of you onto them, but I don't just see the way you act, or you mind but your heart and soul as well. You are purer than you think. For that reason and that alone I remain sealed. You know I could break this seal if I chose but no. Instead when you are ready, I intend to make you my successor. All I ask is that you try not to let heart be frozen. Find somebody to trust. Somebody to love. For without that life is hardly worth living. Not even for me."**

At those words Naruto's eyes widen and he almost stumbles. Shikamaru looks back at him. "Something up Naruto?" Naruto returns to his cold state a moment later. "No. Just distracted. Let's continue." Shikamaru nods and rushes ahead but he knows something is on Naruto's mind. The new Chuunin is a genius after all and to spite his cold attitude Shikamaru has known Naruto a long time. Distraction is something he does not something that happens to him.

They didn't get far before they were caught in an earth dome. "Damn. Caught in a trap." Neji activates his Byakugan and looks at the wall of the dome. "It is draining our chakra." A voice outside the dome laughs. "That's right peons. As you get weaker, I get stronger. Your chakra will be mine."  
Shikamaru assumes a crouch with his hands in a circular handseal. His thinking pose. Naruto glances at him. "There is no need to that Shikamaru." Everybody looks at Naruto like he's grown a second head. Shikamaru frowns.

"What do you mean?" "He wants our chakra, right? What if the chakra he gets doesn't agree with him? I'm sure Neji knows what I mean." Neji nods. "You speak of that strange chakra you used in the exams. It felt…wrong. I don't know what it is, and I was told not to ask." Naruto nods. "Personally, I no longer care if everybody knows what it is. The adults already do and hate me for it. The reason you all don't is so that you can form your own opinions of me not clouded by that hatred and the reason for it."

"But I ask what good that has done when half the village's younger generation already hates me without knowing why. I ask you what purpose it serves when I no longer care if I gain your friendship nor that I want it. I suppose it matters little at this point as I won't say. Either way just give me a minute to gather what I need to break us out of here." Neji and Shikamaru nod already guessing the means but the others frown in confusion.

Naruto assumes a Lotus position and closes his eyes to meditate. _"Lord Juubi. May I use your chakra please?"_ **"Hmhmhmhm Naruto you know you don't need to ask. Even if this seal wasn't designed to allow you to use it freely, I would allow it." **_"I know but I feel it would be wrong to do so without permission." _**"Then you have it. And Naruto call me Shinju in the future. For that is my true name."**

Outside the seal Naruto smiles causing all present to gasp. Naruto smiling is something they haven't seen in a long time. But as quickly as it came it is gone. Naruto's features return to their cold state before they all feel a rise in power. Naruto rises and so does the pressure in the dome. He walks toward the wall and pushes the chakra into it. A scream is heard outside the dome before it collapses. Outside they see the larger member of the sound 4 bleeding from the eyes, nose, mouth and ears. He's dead. "We best hurry. This won't be the last of them."

**30 minutes later**

"So, fatso bit the dust huh? Didn't even slow you down and you don't have a scratch on you. Fucking knew he was weak but didn't think he was that weak." Shikamaru and chouji step up. "Leave her to us. You all continue on." Naruto looks at Shikamaru. "Are you sure? This would go faster if we all rushed her." Shikamaru shakes his head. "You did your part on the other one, but they are here to slow us down. Nothing more. Go." Naruto nods and they rush ahead. "YOU FUCKS THINK I WILL LET YOU GO?!" Chouji expands his hand and slaps her in the head. "You're fight is with us."

(Rest of the mission up until Naruto encounters Sasuke goes same as canon so I won't bother with that.)

"You won't stop me Dobe. I'm going to Orochimaru and he will give me the power I need."  
"You seem to think I care Uchiha. You are operating under the thinking we are friends, rivals or that you have some sort of emotional bond to me. If I was Sakura, you would be right, but I don't care. All that matters is my mission." "What is your mission?" Naruto body flickers to Sasuke and surprises him with a gut punch much stronger than he though Naruto was capable. He spits blood and falls to the water below. "You are my mission Uchiha. This is not a sparing match or a fight. This is me beating you unconscious and dragging you back to the village."

Sasuke grits his teeth. "No, I can't be stopped. I'm an Uchiha elite. I must avenge my clan."  
Sasuke activates his curse mark but Naruto hits him again knocking him into the feet of the statue of Madera Uchiha. "And you would be free to do so when the man is considered a criminal missing nin with a bounty, but your thinking is wrong. Your whole reason for hunting him down is to restore your clan's honor and then to rebuild but in leaving the village like you have and worse to join a known criminal you have become what you hate. Something I hate. A traitor."

Sasuke chuckles and his seal progresses to the second stage turning him into a bat like creature with hands for wings. "So, you DO feel something." Naruto tilts his head. "I never claimed otherwise. I feel like anybody else. But I have felt the pain of betrayal too many times to allow anybody into my heart. So, I become cold. I choose not to care. I feel. I understand and I move on. That is Naruto Uzumaki now. The mask is broken." "It doesn't matter Dobe. I will kill you and gain my brother's eyes." Naruto nods. "The Mangekyo. Gained by killing somebody you see as a brother or your closest friend. Tell me does it work if I do not feel the same?" Sasuke shrugs and smirks. "Let's find out."

Sasuke moves at high speed and creates a chidori aimed at Naruto's heart. Naruto catches Sasuke by the wrist surprising him. He breaks the wrist then stomps his left leg shattering the knee before using his free hand to hit him in the diaphragm knocking the wind out of him. Naruto finishes by breaking his jaw knocking him off balance before a chop to the back of the neck knocks him out.  
Naruto looks over the body of his fallen teammate and feels nothing. For the first time he is completely without emotion. Noticing Kakashi arriving behind him he looks at him. "I wonder if this is how Danzo makes his root kill their emotions. I might be cold, but this is the first time I have felt nothing."

Kakashi nods and checks Sasuke's pulse. "It's part of it yes but not the whole thing. You might not feel anything right now and there might be good reason for that, but you still understand emotions and friendship, right? Still capable of it?" Naruto nods. "Not that I intend for it to happen but yes I understand and am capable of all that. I just don't want it." Kakashi nods and places a hand on his shoulder. "And that is how you differ from a root agent. They are drones with no desires but to serve Danzo. No understanding of emotion but what they need for a mission." Naruto nods and picks up Sasuke before moving to go back the way they came. "We best go notify the rest of the party of Sasuke's capture."

**1 week later in the council chambers**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" A rather fat man on the civilian council sneered. "We went to the Daimyo and voted to exile the demon." Tsunade is furious and one step from slaughtering the council. "THAT'S TREASON! ANBU!" An anbu appears behind the man and snaps his neck before disappearing.  
The doors open admitting Naruto. "The council has summoned me."

Tsunade looks at Naruto with a tear in her eye. "Before we get to that I should notify you as to my decision on your teammate's fate. He is to be permanently sealed and medically neutered. The Uchiha die with him." The civilian council shouts in outrage before Tsunade silences them with a bout of intense Killer intent (KI). Naruto shrugs. "Good to know our work wasn't in vain then. A traitor is punished and Orochimaru is denied the sharingan permanently." Danzo smiles. "While I lament the loss of such a useful tool, I am more upset about losing such a perfect shinobi."  
Naruto tilts his head and looks at Tsunade. "The council. More specifically the civilian council went over my head to the fire Daimyo to have you exiled."

Naruto does something nobody expected and something that makes Tsunade freeze in fear. He smiles. A gangly man smirks in satisfaction. "Lady Tsunade I think you broke him. I don't think he understands." Tsunade shakes her head. "I think he understands perfectly. Better than you do if I am right." Naruto chuckles. "Lady Tsunade is correct. You see this as getting revenge. Getting rid of the demon. A punishment. I hate one thing only. Betrayal. My life has been full of it. People acting like friends only to sell me out or hurt me. Lord third was my friend then I found out his secret. The Ichirakus were my friends but then on my 10th birthday they sold me out to a mob to save their failing business. They both had good reasons and I forgave them, but I no longer trusted them. Only Lady Tsunade has any real trust from me. Lady Tsunade am I correct in my assumption that with my banishment comes the conditions that my citizenship to Konoha is revoked along with my shinobi status? Including all laws regarding my status and heritage?"

Tsunade smiles slightly and nods. "Then your latest betrayal has only hurt yourselves."  
A stoic white eyed man frowns slightly. "What do you mean Naruto?"  
"First a history lesson. Before there was chakra people were at constant war. Only one rule was adhered to by all. Nobody was to eat of the fruit of the Shinju. But in order to make peace Kagura Otsusutski did just that and was the first to gain Chakra. She used it to lead the people to peace. The Shinju accepted this as a just cause and allowed it. Soon she had 2 sons. Haguromo and Homura. They also had chakra. However soon Kagura became paranoid. She thought the people would steal her power."

"She waged war. In an effort to stop her the shinju fought her but she absorbed it and became the 10 tailed Juubi. Her sons seeing her madness sealed her within Hagoromo. He became what we now know as the Sage of 6 paths and later traveled the world teaching his ways which would later become Ninshu then then Ninjutsu. Finally, he had 2 sons. Asura and Indra. On his death bed he named Asura his heir. Indra believing himself superior waged war on his brother. That war continued through generations in their descendants. Senju and Uchiha. However, before he died Hagoromo used his power to divide the power of the 10 tails into 9 beasts with their own minds. The body of his mother remained a monstrous husk which he sealed within a celestial body of his own creation. The moon. It is there to this day unless somebody managed to break the seal."

"Throughout the ages the tailed beasts have been sealed into people many times. And each time a small portion has been left behind. It has been assumed it is reabsorbed by the relevant biiju later but no. The strongest gets it. The 9 tails. In previous Jinchuriki it was sealed using a simple seal which would simply keep it imprisoned. However, when it was sealed 15 years ago the 4th used reaper death seal to seal half of its mind and power within himself and an 8-trigram seal to seal the rest in me. With only half it's mind and with the control of the masked man wearing off the Shinju's mind was able to surface. Since that time, it has been absorbing several kinds of chakra through the seal to reconstitute itself."

"I am not the Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed demon fox but rather the god tree Shinju. That is my first secret. The second is my heritage. My parents' names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikazi."  
A pink haired woman shrieks. "LIES YOU ARE A DEMON TAKING THE FORM OF THE 4TH HOKAGE!"  
Naruto nods. "That's the lie you tell yourselves to justify your abuse but consider. You revere the 4th for his sealing correct?" The counselors nod. "And yet you have no faith or knowledge of his sealing skills if you believe he failed to seal the demon correctly when you were told by the third exactly what his intentions were and what happened. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi. Son of the yellow flash and red-hot blood Habanero."

Tsunade nods. "It's true. Jiraya is his godfather and I his godmother. I also have the documentation to prove it." Naruto nods. "Now for the kick. Before their deaths my father owned the controlling interest in approximately 70% of the weapons businesses in Konoha and every last seal you use here is either designed or derived from a seal my parents owned the rights to. As their only heir those rights now fall to me. As my citizenship has been revoked, they no longer are ALLOWED to function within Konoha. As my shinobi status has been revoked, I can leave Konoha and go anywhere and you cannot label me a missing nin."

At this time every member of the council pales. They have just put Konoha in an economic recession and there is nothing they can do about it. "Oh, by the way Lord Hiashi. You are aware your eldest daughter has feelings for me correct?" Hiashi nods. "I have encouraged it. It seems her feelings for you have inspired her to become stronger. All to gain the courage to confess to you. Though I was not aware you knew." Naruto nods. "I do not feel the same though I appreciate her kindness all the same. As such I wish to give her one of her dreams. The caged bird seal was designed by Uzumaki Seal masters and given to the Hyuuga upon the understanding it is not changed or abused. It seems the Hyuuga clan disregarded that agreement."

"As the last Heir of the Uzumaki royal line I hereby revoke the Hyuuga's rights to that seal and take it back. When you return home after this meeting you will find every seal on every branch member gone." Hiashi sheds a tear and smiles in gratitude. "Thankyou. I have hated that seal all my life but could never do anything about it." Naruto nods. "I do not trust the Hyuuga as a whole, but you and your family will always be welcome in any home I make as long as you retain my trust." Hiashi rises to his feet and bows before returning to his seat. "Now I believe the standard practice is 1 week from the time of notification to leave. I have much to do before I can go. Businesses to close and my father's home to pack." Naruto turns to leave replacing his cold demeaner until he is surrounded by Anbu with Blank masks.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that boy. For the good of Konoha I cannot let you leave alive. You are a threat." Tsunade screams at Danzo. "DANZO YOU SNAKE HOW DARE YOU?!" "It's alright Lady Tsunade." Naruto turns to look at Danzo. "It seems you were not paying attention to my story or you would not have wasted time or resources." Danzo narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?" "The Shinju is the origin of Chakra. ALL Chakra. That means all things related to it. Including Kekki Genkai. What is the most famous and powerful Kekki genkai to come from Konoha? I'll give you a clue. The only known user has a relative in this room." A lazy looking man smiles a little knowing the answer. "Such a drag. You mean wood style, don't you?" Naruto nods. "As expected of a Nara. Yes. Now do you really think your Root are up to the challenge of fighting somebody with wood style?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Let me answer for you." Suddenly wooden spikes erupt from all sides of Naruto's body skewering the Root Anbu killing them instantly. Naruto then feels a tingling in the back of his skull. "Ohhh using Shisui Uchiha's eye to cast Kotoamatsukami on me? You don't learn Danzo. I said ALL chakra-based skills belong to the Shinju. Lady Tsunade if you would please ask your Anbu to look under those bandages?" Tsunade nods and orders her Anbu who take hold of Danzo.  
The council is disgusted by what they find. A sharingan in his hidden eye and 10 more in his right arm which is white as the root of a tree. "Hmmm 11 sharingan. Unless you are Uchiha that should kill you unless….ahh the eyes on his arm are sealed by that manacle. And I sense wood style chakra in that arm. Orochimaru's work? Infusing the cells of the 1st hokage. Genius but disgusting."

"Where did you get the eyes? Ohhhh of course the Uchiha massacre. That must mean you planned for it which meant you knew it was going to happen ahead of time. Shisui's eye was probably taken personally as I doubt the man would have let anybody weaker than him take it before destroying it. The other is probably with Itachi. Well then, I guess that means the massacre was sanctioned so Itachi is innocent. I guess Konoha gets an Uchiha after all if you can find him and convince him to come back. Though with what you did to his brother I doubt it." Naruto turns to leave. "See ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the same as in chapter one and past now I will own the same so I won't bother doing this again.**

**3 days later**

Naruto has had clones running around closing up businesses he now owns except a very small few who were fair to him which he sold for a fair price to those who ran them. Naruto is found sitting on top of the head of the 4th hokage watching the village who betrayed him. "Something you all want?"  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao and a 3 Anbu stand behind him. Yugao steps forward. "Is it true? You've been banished? Your heritage and you pulling more than half Konoha's funds?" Naruto nods. "Besides a few who were always fair to me. I sold those to their proprietors for a fair sum." Tenten nods. "Thanks for that. Dad says sorry he couldn't help more but that stupid law." Naruto nods. "Appreciate it. And I want to say thankyou to you Yugao. I know you had your orders not to stop them until real damage was done but I know you did all you could." Yugao raises an eyebrow. "You knew it was me?"  
Naruto nods. "I never forget a chakra signature. Though at the time I didn't know what I was doing so I didn't know until recently."

Sakura cries. "Why did they do this?" "Fear Sakura. They let fear get in the way of reason and my defeat of Sasuke was the final straw. They did what they had to in order to get rid of me. The Daimyo is aware of my parents, but they lied to him and labeled me a Demon. He didn't want an execution just in case, but an exile was easy enough. It's also why I am only exiled from Konoha and not all of fire country. Amusing to think his court thinks him nothing but a vapid man but I would bet he was aware of everything from the start and saw this as a way to free me. He was a good friend to dad after all." Hinata smiles. "Y-you knew of my feelings, didn't you?" Naruto nods. "I don't feel the same Hinata make no mistake." Naruto turns back to look her in the eye. "But you are one of the few people I would consider a friend. Somebody I trust. That's why I did what I did." Neji bows. "Thankyou." Naruto nods. "Protect your family Neji and I will consider it even between us." Neji nods.

Ino smiles. "Where will you go?" Naruto ponders a moment. "I considered joining another village. Kumo maybe considering how they treat their Jinchuriki but no. It would be stepping into the same situation again. No, I think I will travel a while and train. Then go to Uzushio and rebuild there. See if I can find some of my scattered clan." Ino smiles and looks back at her friends who nod to her. "When you settle in Uzushio would you welcome us and our clans?" Naruto whips his hear around in shock so fast it's a blur and the look on his face is priceless. "U-um I'm sorry I must have misheard. Could you repeat that?" Ino giggles. "Glad to know you're still human under that cold shell. Truth is with the exception of the more stubborn members of the Hyuuga most of our clans have been quite upset with your treatment over the years though we only found that out yesterday. We also hate what this village did to you and we are preparing to leave it. We would like to join YOU."

Naruto looks down. "6 people. That was what I was prepared for. 6 people offering to resign and abandon clan and village for me. I would have said no. But this? I….I have no idea how to take this."  
An anbu in a Tiger mask steps forward. "Some of the Anbu feel the same. Lady Hokage has given us free reign to leave with you to aid in your training and if we wish to stay with you after permanently.  
We know of a few Anbu who have hurt you in the past of course and this has hurt your trust in us but know you have our respect." A mouse masked Anbu giggles. "After all what other Gennin could prank Anbu headquarters and not be caught." Naruto smiles a moment at that. "I hold no mistrust for Anbu as an organization. The masks of those who hurt me are memorized and I know each of you have their own. I do not trust you but only because I do not know you. You are welcome to join me. As for the clans…" Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know. Tell you what. Let me train for 5 years then when I see the state of Uzu I will send word on if I will allow it."

Anko grins and hugs Naruto from behind. Naruto remains cold causing her to pout. "You mind if I join you in your training?" Naruto turns his head. Their eyes and lips only an inch apart causing her to shiver in anticipation. "Why?" Anko looks down at the village. "When I was a gennin Orochimaru took me as an apprentice. When he abandoned the village, he gave me his seal and left me for dead. The village treats me much the same as you when they dare. I hide my pain behind a mask much like you used to. Truth is it wouldn't take much for that mask to break and then either my mind breaks with it or I kill myself. Either way I would hurt the few friends I have. If I go with you, I can be myself with somebody who understands. I could become stronger without fear and help you to do so."  
"And your friends? Won't they feel betrayed?" Kurenai smiles. "Not at all Naruto. Hana, Yugao and I wish to join you as well. We are Anko's only close friends. We also have much we can teach you."

Naruto looks back into Anko's eyes and sees the honesty there. He smiles causing her to blush. "Hinata speaks highly of you Kurenai. I trust you. Hana is well known as a the most loyal of the Inuzuka and so has my trust. Yugao already has it. And yes, Anko I understand and trust you. Of course, I have no objections to your joining me, but I do have a question. Of you only Kurenai has a gennin team. Until I settle if you come with me you won't be able to help them. What will be done about that?" Sakura grins. "Lady Tsunade is taking me as her apprentice. So Kakashi sensei is without a team and can take them." Naruto nods but frowns. "Have you informed Lady Tsunade of exactly how little he taught us?" Sakura nods. "She said it was on orders from the civilian council, but she will be correcting that mistake and having him monitored so he trains them properly." Naruto smiles. "Good to know something good came from all this for the Leaf. I may not like the people, but this was my home and my family's home." Sakura nods. "In that case Kurenai I have no objections. Pack well as we leave in 4 days." Kurenai nods.

Shikamaru steps up. "It's a drag but. Instead of letting us know in 5 years what if you went to Wave first then to Uzu." Naruto looks at Shikamaru thinking on what he said. "You mean ask the people of wave to help rebuild it and invite the clans to establish an economy and work for a new rebuilt Uzu?" Shika nods. "It would let things move faster and would leave you free to do as you need while proving loyalty of those who make it all possible." Naruto ponders as the sun set. "Not a bad plan. Could work. It would also mean I could send any Uzumaki I find there right away instead of either having them tag along or wait in hiding." Shikamaru nods. "I hadn't thought of that but yeah."  
Those who know Shika all anime fall. Naruto nods. "Ok give me a couple weeks to see if it's possible and I'll start negotiations with Wave. If it all works out between them, me and the clans I will send for you all." Shikamaru smiles.

Anko frowns. "I understand Tsunade is Hokage and can't come but what about the old perv? Isn't he like your godfather?" Naruto nods. "If you could call him that. Legally he is but given his neglect and his failure to train me instead of controlling his urges he does not have my trust which leave him 2 options. Stay as a Konoha ninja or leave Konoha. Given how he is the Leaf Spy master and has not trained a successor he is essential to the Leaf they won't allow his retirement so if he leaves, he will be labeled a missing nin. Of course, I wouldn't put it past him to drop off the map with no word or just live on Mt Myoboku with the toads as nobody could get to him there but me. But then he would have to give up on peeping or risk being caught."

Sakura frowns. "You seem like you have a lot of this planned out and have accounted for nearly everything." "Shadow clones are a wonderful tool. I can't get into a library for the same reason I can't go shopping but a shadow clone under transformation can. Anything my clones learn I do when they pop. I learned that just before we went to wave and since we got back, I had them learning everything they could from jutsu to politics to village policies and Laws. Not to mention I have a primordial god in my mind more than willing to share experiences." Chouji and Kiba frown. "That's what that chakra on our mission was wasn't it? Shika, Neji you knew?" Both nod and Shikamaru groans. "I don't know about Neji and I didn't know about Shinju, but I figured out about the 9 tails being sealed and I suspected the 4th being Naruto's dad." Neji nods. "I suspected something along those lines but couldn't confirm anything. That's what you meant about understanding the burden of a seal you bore your whole life." Naruto nods.

"Ano why would the Shinju share it's knowledge with you so freely?" Naruto turns his head. "You have been informed of the story I told? About the origin of Chakra?" Hinata nods. "When the Juubi was split each part gained sentience and personality. They were meant to be guides for humanity but they each grew slowly fed up with us for various reasons and eventually grew to embody one of the most prominent emotions we display. For the 9 tails more than the other that emotion was Rage. Though mostly peaceful when Madera summoned him and controlled him to fight Hashirama it was the last straw. Had Mito Uzumaki not sealed him in herself that day he would have gone on a rampage then. When the time came his seal was transferred to my mother. However, it weakens during childbirth and a man ripped him out of her and once more controlled him with the sharingan. You all know that day. What you don't know is unlike the Biiju the Shinju is NOT a being of pure chakra. It had a physical body which was sealed along with the Juubi. I am in possession of only his chakra and his mind."

"So, if I die, he is released but without a body he dies too. So, it is in his interest to train me. That said it is also to his benefit. He doesn't understand humans so by staying with me he learns more about us. I will tell you more about it all in 5 years if I see you then though." Hinata nods. "By the way Hinata it might interest you to know the Otsusutski family were the progenitors of all doujutsu with 1 exception. The Shinju has its own Doujutsu but the Sharingan, Rinnegan and Byakugan all came from Kaguya originally. So that explains the rivalry between the Uchiha and Hyuuga. It also means the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki all share common ancestry. You and I are distant family." Neji and Hinata's eyes widen at the implication. "Just thought you might find the fact interesting." "Fascinating." Hinata nods. "Anyway, I have a lot to do. I will see you all in 4 days."  
Naruto heads towards the Namikazi mansion. He has packing to do and training in his father's techniques as well.

Arriving at the mansion Naruto widens his eyes slightly. "Well. Nice place you had dad." **  
"There is a genjutsu around this place. If you didn't know it was here, you could not find it without perfect control of your Doujutsu. A feat only Madera and Hagoromo have accomplished to my knowledge" **Naruto mentally nods. "Well better get started." Naruto created 100 shadow clones.  
"Explore the place. Find everything you can of interest. Be careful of seals. Note anything you find for me. I need some sleep." "Got it boss." The clones get to work leaving Naruto to head to the master bedroom.

The master bedroom. A perfect mix of sea green and Dark Orange with some blood red mixed in. A King size bed which looked soft as a cloud and hand made. In fact, something Naruto noticed was nearly everything in the house was hand made. The closet held copies of Minato's famous Hokage outfit along with several smaller copies which made Naruto think they were made for him which made him frown. "I can live with an outfit honoring my father, but I will not be a carbon copy." There was also a number of women's clothes on the other side. Some rather classy dresses and some battle kimonos along with a couple of outfits which looked like something a housewife would wear. Naruto noticed something strange though. A distinct lack of shoes. It seems his mother did not participate in the common women's obsession of shoe shopping. Naruto smiled. "Seems mom was in no way a common lady."

On the bed was 2 scrolls which he somehow missed. On blood red with the Uzumaki swirl and the other Sea green with the Namikazi crest. He opens the Namikazi scroll and finds it is a letter from his father.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. If you haven't guessed or been told my name is Minato Namikazi and I am your father. I am afraid there was not much time to prepare this as I am about to fight the Kyuubi. For what it's worth I am sorry for having to do what I now must. I hope your life has been all I hoped and that you have been treated as a hero. Kushina your mother says I am naive and am condemning you and she may be right. I just hope she is wrong. If I am wrong though all is not lost. Within this house you will find all the Jutsu, knowledge, weapons and wisdom we could find from both Uzumaki and Namikazi clans. All we had is now yours to do with as you wish. That includes my own fortune which now should be substantial. Could probably ruin the leaf if you left with it but if you feel the need to do so then the Leaf I loved is gone anyway. No matter what I only hope you find your happiness and live well and long. Know we are both proud no matter what you do. Goodbye my son._

_Minato Namikazi. 4__th__ Hokage and Yellow flash of the leaf._

Naruto lets the letter drop. "Dad. Obviously, he loved me but for some reason I feel nothing for him." **"Understandable. You feel hatred for what he did to you and leaving you alone causing all your pain, but it is offset by the love you feel for him. This can either cause the scales to tip 1 way or another for most people, but you accept a calmer and colder attitude, so the emotions create more of a void of emotion. Apathy. An emotion for when you feel nothing. I hope you don't fall into the same trap most gods do Naruto. Even feeling nothing but rage is better than feeling nothing for anything." **Naruto nods. _"If that ever happens, I promise I will begin looking for a worthy successor because I know on that day, I will have failed. You have been a true friend Shinju and for you I will try to open my heart and mind to others even if it brings me pain. But it will take time."_

**"****Just remember there are those who love you. Even if you live forever as long as you don't cut yourself off there always will be." **Naruto smiles. _"You say you know little about humans and emotions but seems to me you know more than I do." _Naruto takes up his mother's scroll as he now knows it is.

_Naruto my dear son_

_Do you know who I am? I wonder. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother. If all has gone as expected, then you are the container of the 9 tails as I was. For this we are sorry. Your father hopes that the villagers treated you as a hero, but I have my doubts. People fear what they do not know, and nothing is as unknown as a demon or the sealing arts. Regardless I hope you live your life filled with love. For people like us Love is most important. Without it we are alone in despair and that leads to pain and devastation. Remember no matter what your parents love you and we are proud. I am sure your father told you what is in this house, but I left some other special things as well. You will find them in the Library and armory. In the event something happens and Konoha is no longer an option I also rigged the house with Seals which would pack it all up in a large sealing scroll. The array is by the front door and keyed to Uzumaki blood. Your godfather believes peace in this world is possible and may try to use you to accomplish it as a so-called child of prophecy. Don't let that pervert talk you into anything you don't want. Live life how YOU want. As all true Uzumaki do. We are as uncontrollable as the tide. A wild as the whirlpool. The maelstrom for which we are named. And remember when you finally do arrive in the afterlife, I want to hear about all my many grandchildren. Hehehehe but not TOO soon or else. Love you my beautiful son._

_Kushina Uzumaki.  
Red Death.  
Princess of whirlpool.  
And red hot-blooded habanero of the leaf._

Naruto drops the letter with tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. Then thinks of his mothers last line and blushes before passing out. In the afterlife wild laughter can be heard far and wide. All across Konoha a number of girls begin to blush and giggle though nobody knows why.

**3 days until banishment**

Naruto wakes to a clone shaking him. "We've catalogued everything we could. It's in the scroll on the Livingroom table." Naruto nods. "Well at least no packing is needed. Thanks, you can all dispel now." The clone pops and Naruto groans. "Damnit. So many seals in this place and only a few of them I know of. Mostly blood seals and the packing array. Haaaaa well at least that gives me time to look at my parent's Library and Armory." Naruto frowns thinking of the wardrobe. "But before that I think I need a change in wardrobe. I really have taken the Orange a bit too far."

With this in mind he heads into the market district and is suddenly hit with the memories of one of his clones having trouble with a shop keeper refusing to co-operate and changes course. 5 minutes later he arrives at a small but well-maintained weapon shop. Stepping inside he is greeted. "Welcome to the Black Dragon weapon em…" The store owner glares at him. "I told your clone and I'll tell you. I ain't closing up. I don't care if you owned 100% of it, I don't deal with demons."

"Firstly, I only own about 60%. Controlling interest yes but just barely. Secondly, I am aware of your policy and it is exactly WHY I was trying to get you to close. Thirdly I am NOT a demon. I am a Jinchuriki. The definition of which is one who has a demon sealed within them. I am the Jailor not the demon itself. I also have some suspicions about your motivations." The man narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?" "I mean that as much as you always refused to sell to me you were never rude, abusive or otherwise disrespectful. The fact you are now being this belligerent and not even attempting to convince me to negotiate makes me think this is not your idea and you are either being pressured or coerced in some way to hinder me. Mostly likely by the village council."

The man looks decidedly nervous now. "W-why would the council do that? I would think they would want you gone. Not stop you from leaving." Naruto nods. "And that was their plan at first. Until my heritage came out and the fact, I can ruin this village's economy. Now I suspect they tried to hinder me either to keep me here, stop me from taking what's mine or to find means to keep me from leaving on time so they have an excuse to execute me."

"Honestly as much as they tried to keep me stupid once I started to learn I realized how easy to predict they really are." Naruto looks at the storekeeper with his cold eyes for a moment while he sweats. "I'll make you a deal. Some of the storekeepers I dealt with fairly over the years I have allowed to keep their businesses by buying me out at a reduced cost. Tell me exactly why you are being difficult, and I will give you the same offer and if you are in some kind of trouble, I will do my best to help."

The man relaxes a bit but still stays nervous. "H-how much are we talkin' here?" Naruto nods having expected that. "Well I own 60% of your business. At my calculations to buy me out would cost you about 8 million Ryo. I would let you go for say…2.7 million. About a week's sales for you if I am right. Then you would outright own this place. On top of that because you do and the village is not managing my shares due to me inheritance not yet being mine the council would no longer have a say in how you do business. Well beyond standard practice and fair price range anyway."

The man's eyes widen. "T-that would let me hire more help and allow me to widen my range of wares with less red tape….but the council said if I didn't hold you off for the week they would close me down and revoke my licenses. My family would also be brought up on charges for debts they trumped up." Naruto nods. "Like I said predictable. Easy enough to fix though. Since the council no longer controls my interests by proxy, they no longer have a say in your business beyond the bare minimum. That's MY right now. So, unless your store is implicated in a crime and proof is provided, they can't close you down. As to licensing it's a bluff since that's handled by the Hokage. As for your family give me the name or names of the council members who made this threat and I will fix it."

The man nods and looks at Naruto in gratitude before writing down 2 names and handing it to Naruto. "I'll have your money and the papers to sign in 2 days before you have to leave." Naruto nods and turns to leave but pauses at the door and creases his eyebrows. "Tell me something. Putting this whole demon thing aside what do you think of me?" The man raises his eyebrows before thinking carefully. "Truthfully you seem smart, kind and reasonable but you also come across as cold, apathetic. It's intimidating." "I see. You might notice I wasn't always like that. My attitude became cold because I wanted to distance myself. To stop all the pain. It seems that did little to stop people fearing me though…thankyou." Naruto walks out leaving the man feeling guilty. He whispers to himself. "This village doesn't deserve you and I don't deserve your forgiveness or kindness. Hope you do well kid."

Naruto creates a shadow clone and hands it the note. "Take it to Lady Tsunade. Tell her about this and make sure it's handled." The clone nods and runs towards the hokage tower. Naruto heads to a shinobi tailor's he knows will help him with his clothing problem. The iron Kimono. "Ah Naruto. Thanks again for letting me buy you out. That debt to your father was always troubling me. What can I do for you?" "Hello Fuudo. It's fine. Yugao told me a while ago if I ever needed new clothes you would not discriminate like many others, so I figured dealing with you fairly was only right." Fuudo nods. "Your parents were my best customers and my closest friends. How could I not treat their son right? Only wish that damn law didn't prevent me from approaching you for that reason." Naruto gives her a small smile. "Until now I doubt it would have helped with my obsession with Orange." Fuudo smirks. "And yet you still managed such feats of stealth wearing it. That said I'm sure I could have found SOMETHING for you. Kami knows your mother also loved Orange. Red too but I think that was a clan thing."

Naruto folds his arms. "Yeah I saw the bedroom. Anyway, as it turns out I am here for a wardrobe change before I leave the leaf." "Oh, anything in mind?" "I want to honor my parents but not be a carbon copy. Seems my dad had a number of smaller versions of his outfit made for me, but it doesn't quite fit my style." "Hahaha yeah as much as you look like him, he never understood the clothes don't always suit even if a person looks nearly exactly the same. Your shoulders are broader than his for example. Your face slightly more angular like your mother's once she lost the baby fat. Your hands slimmer too. Much like your mother. I guess you always had trouble with Kunai and shuriken throwing?" "Yeah. Besides written tests it was not my best activity at the academy." "Your mother was the same. I suggest more wrist flick, a looser grip and more power. The academy teachers seem more suited for boys with big hands and more muscle." "Thanks." "Anyway, let's get you outfitted."

1 hour later Naruto walked out in a new outfit. Chainmail shirt down to his wrists colored black. Deep red colored armored Vest. A black coat with Orange flames around the bottom similar to his father's but sleeveless and with a 10 tailed Wolf on the back in white and storage seals in the pockets and inside. Black anbu pants with Red spiked shin guards. Blue shinobi sandals. Black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. And finished with a burned orange sash for his waist.

A lot of women were drooling and men staring on his way back to the mansion. Halfway home he sighs. "Seems the council worked over a few more people on this." Naruto changed direction to the Hokage tower.

As he walked in, he heard shouting from Tsunade's office and decided to wait. "You can't allow him to do this Tsunade. He'll ruin the leaf!" "As is his right Drake. Legally there is nothing I could do to stop him anyway. Besides after all you people did to him, I think it's fitting he does this personally." Naruto smiles and walks in. "You also might notice a pattern if you looked closely at which shops, I forced to buy me out and ruined and which ones I was fair to if you looked at their business practices. Every single one closed down or in debt is one which refused me service or sold me shoddy goods at exorbitant prices. I also have received word today that the council is interfering in my business. I don't care why but it stops now. That said I am sympathetic to your reasoning and I admit my thinking has been a little petty. So, I tell you what. I name Lady Tsunade or when not possible Shizune as my proxy. I will notify all businesses I have stock in of their debts to me and leave the list here with the Hokage. Instead of going into debt or out of business those who owe me can pay off their debt in installments of 10% per month. With a small amount of leeway. Within 12 months all debts should be paid, and everybody stays open. I will also send messenger toads every so often to deliver paperwork. No undue damage done. Everybody is happy."

The man eyes Naruto with a twitching eyebrow. "I don't like it, but it is reasonable at least. And doesn't ruin the leaf." "I apologize. I let my temper run me and didn't consider the leaf as a whole. I don't want to ruin the village my father sacrificed himself for after all." Drake nods. "Very well. I withdraw my complaint Lady Hokage." Tsunade nods with a smile and Drake leaves. "That was well handled Naruto, but you don't expect me to believe with all you proved in the council chambers that you didn't think of this ahead of time." Naruto smirks. "Well as much as it's true I don't want to ruin the leaf it's not because of dad but rather because I don't care. That said it wouldn't be right to let everything go without SOMEBODY paying the price. All the worst ones are out of business or so far in debt they will take years to recover and nothing will change that. A couple managed to negotiate. Putting their personally opinions of me aside so I gave them an out. And those who have helped me or remained neutral got full ownership at a big discount. Afterall just because I distance myself emotionally doesn't give me the right to screw over good people."

Tsunade chuckles. "Glad to see you aren't frozen over yet Naruto." Naruto frowns a bit. "Shinju urges me not to. He says he want's me to open my heart to others at least a little. Mom left a letter saying much the same." Tsunade nods. "Now what's this I hear about half the clans leaving the Leaf." "Ahh I didn't expect you to hear about that for a couple years yet or at least until plans were finalized. Nothing is definite yet anyway. That said if it happens it won't be all at once. Like I said I don't want to ruin the Leaf. It's just that the clans involved feel the council has gone too far in what they did to me. And to you. Besides I will ensure the clan heads know that those who do not wish to leave will be allowed to stay."

Tsunade nods. "Thankfully Danzo is out of the way so he can't make trouble on this. The old crones will once they find out though." Naruto waves a hand in dismissal. "Let them. Nothing they can do about it. When the clans joined Konoha they did it on the promise that they could leave peacefully as a whole at any time and for any reason. I expect the biggest problems from the Hyuuga, Nara, the Aburame and the Akimichi clans to be honest."

"Why? I mean the Hyuuga I get cause of their council and the views of the main house but the Nara, Aburame and Akimichi?" "Akimichi because they own most of the biggest restaurants and eateries in town. Aburame because of their bug colonies. It will take time to acclimate them to new environments. And the Nara because of their Deer. It's not easy to transport them over large distances and will take time and planning." Tsunade folds her arms on her desk. "You've given this a lot of thought." Naruto shrugs. "I had clones taking inventory last night of my dad's house and one or 2 of the clones got distracted thinking about it. By the way why Anbu?" "With Akatsuki after you I wanted to make sure you were protected. Because the Hokage directly controls Anbu without any input from the council all I had to do was ask for volenteers. I figured this way you would be protected and could get some extra training in various arts. The others all came to me and asked to join once they heard from Yugao." "The council had no objection to the others?" Tsunade smirks. "Kid they are the ice queens of Konoha. Even if the council objected, they know they could make their lives hell in one way or another. Everybody knows. NEVER piss off the ice queens."

Naruto smiles. "Shinju seems happy. I've been smiling more recently than I have in years. Can't really help it though. This whole chain of events just seems like so much fun. Who ever thought politics could be so amusing?" "HAH Sensei would be laughing his ass off. That said YOU don't have to deal with the complaints and paperwork." Naruto shrugs. "You never considered using shadow clones?"  
Tsunade frowns before scowling and slamming her face into the desk hard enough to break it causing Shizune to rush into the room to find Tsunade on the floor crying in a fetal position and Naruto rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off with tears in his eyes. "Ummm do I want to know?" Naruto looks at Shizune and gathers himself for a moment. "I told her the secret to beating paperwork and she broke the desk with her Face PFFFT! HAHAHAHAHA!" For the next 20 minutes Shizune was rolling on the floor next to Naruto laughing until Sakura walks in to talk to Tsunade Just as everybody is settling down. "Ok Lady Tsunade. I need to head back to the mansion. I want to get a start on learning my parent's techniques." Tsunade nods. "Ok Naruto. By the way nice outfit. Inspired by your parents?" Naruto nods. "Along with a few other high-profile Ninja. The shinguards were inspired by a man known only as Shredder. A nasty piece of work but an exceptional ninja. The vest was inspired by a man who was said to be half Nospheratu. Name of Blade. It is said he was the reason they were wiped out. The rest was mom and dad." Tsunade nods and dismisses him. Naruto heads home. Home. A word he hasn't though of in a long time now. It doesn't fit Konoha anymore.

The next 2 days he spent working on his mother's Kenjutsu style with a sword he found in the Armory. He didn't want to use his mother's sword just yet as he didn't feel worthy of it. He had a few clones working on his control of the rasengan and a few more on chakra control techniques he found in his father's Library. He also had a small team of clones working on the basics of Sealing. Nothing complicated as he wanted to do the harder stuff himself, but he needed to catch up. He would have had clones recreating the Hiraishin but he also wanted to do that himself as I felt the need to earn it even if he felt nothing for his father.

On the final day Naruto arrives at the village gate with a large scroll on his back and with a large congregation of people. It hits him these are all people he knows and who care for him to some degree. He feels good knowing he has so many who do. Tsunade steps forward and hugs him. "You didn't think even if you are banished that we would let you go without saying goodbye, did you?" "I suppose not…. granny." Tsunade smirks and steps back.

The next to step forward are the Ichirakus. "I know what we did was wrong kid. But you know they said they wouldn't hurt you only scare you. We were almost on the street at that point." Naruto shakes his head. "I get it. You may have lost my trust, but I understand. And I forgive you. They may have tortured me, but I wouldn't have even lived to that point if it wasn't for you 2 anyway." Ayame hugs him and he returns it. "You know I always wanted to ask you out. But I couldn't get past the thought that I bathed you like you were my own child." Naruto actually laughs. "To be honest as much as I thought of you as a sister, I would still have dated you." Ayame smiles, steps back and wipes away a tear.

Kakashi steps forward without his little orange book and a clear frown. "I didn't do a good job as a sensei did I?" Naruto shakes his head. "Kakashi. First impression, you're an ass. But you're still a great ninja. Next time you get a team less porn, more attention and actual training and NO favoritism even at the orders of the council. Maybe then you might have a decent team. Also, maybe the team 7 concept of the dead last, top kunoichi and rooky of the year should be done away with. Clearly it doesn't work." Kakashi and Tsunade nod.

The Konohamaru corp steps up. "You really have to go boss?" "You know the law Ko. Keep training and make sure you keep your precious people safe." Naruto takes a spare copy of the Rasengan jutsu scroll and hands it to Tsunade. "For when he has enough chakra and control to learn it. Shouldn't take him more than a few months to a year if he applies himself to training." Tsunade widens her eyes. "You sure kid? I mean it's a family technique." Naruto looks at Konohamaru. "Well he always reminded me of an annoying little brother, so I suppose it fits. Besides Kakashi and Jiraya both know it. I figure with Ko here aiming for the Hokage hat he should have something from a previous Hokage to help him."

Konohamaru looks at Tsunade. "What is it?" "It's a full set of instructions for the Rasengan kid." Ko tilts his head in confusion before Naruto makes a Rasengan in his hand. Kakashi smiles. "You finally mastered it." Naruto nods. "Ko this jutsu was the first original jutsu of my father the 4th Hokage. It's not complete yet as he always intended to add an element to it. I intend to do so myself, but I won't teach that. You have to try it yourself. It's an A rank jutsu which inspired Kakashi to make his own original Jutsu the Lightning blade." Kakashi makes his Lightning blade for full effect and Konohamaru's eyes widen. "It needs a decent degree of chakra control and reserves to learn but it's worth it. It's also a jounin level jutsu because it requires shape manipulation which most ninja don't start learning until then. Kakashi nods. "Once you learn shape manipulation you can start creating you own jutsu." "Woooooow!"

Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi all step up. "You should know the Hyuuga council is quite pissed with you for taking away the caged bird seal. I wouldn't put it past them to try to have you assassinated. Be careful." Naruto nods. "Well if I pissed off some old traditionalist pompous assholes then I must be doing something right." Hinata and Hanabi giggle. "I see why my sister likes you. Your funny. And kinda cute too." Hinata blushes. "H-hanabi you know he doesn't feel like that for me." "Oh, I know sis, but I was always curious what you saw in him." Naruto gives a small smile. "You'll be quite the looker yourself in a couple years Hanabi. Do me a favor though. Never change. Your sister is a strong person but lacks confidence. You don't seem to have that problem but don't fall into the trap of arrogance either. She will need that in her life." Hanabi nods and Hinata smiles.

A tall well-muscled man steps forward with Tenten. This is Arashi Higurashi. "Your father was my best customer for many years. He gave me my start in this village. I made those fancy Kunai for him. It's a shame I couldn't do more for you before but know this. When you settle down somewhere you send me word and we are moving there. Tenten nods. Naruto shakes his hand. "You have any experience in anything but weapons?" "Well I do custom jewelry as a hobby as well. Anything else is simple work ANY smith can do. Why got something in mind?" Naruto shakes his head. "Not yet but if my plans pan out, I might have work for you in a few weeks." Arashi nods.

Inoichi and Ino step forward. "The clans agree. This village doesn't deserve us any longer. When you settle in Uzu we will offer our help." Naruto nods. "Thanks, but I have a couple of conditions. A large amount of ninja leaving all at once would cripple the leaf. So, if and when you all join me in Uzu I want you to do so over the course of several years. Also give any who wish to stay the option to do so without prejudice. That should minimize the impact and keep most people happy." Inoichi nods. Shikaku steps forward. "Huh I didn't think of that." Quite a few people face fault on that comment. But Naruto sees the glint in Shikaku's eyes and knows he is kidding.

Kiba steps forward. "You take care of my sister man. And sorry for all the crap I gave you at the academy." Naruto shakes his head. "Most of it was deserved looking back. As for your sister you do know for at least a year or 2 she will be stronger than me, right? Besides you really think one of the Ice queens of Konoha would let ANY man be their protector?" Tsume grins. "HAH you got that right kid. Try anyway though." Tsume winks. "Besides she could use a good man in her life." Naruto blushes and Hana yells. "MOM! He's cute but he too young for me." Tsume grins wider. "So, you admit you thought about it then." Hana takes this turn to blush. Naruto shakes his head. "Age is no excuse in a ninja's life. That said I won't be dating anybody until I get settled in Uzu at least."

Jiraya steps up. "Well brat there's not much I can help you with from this point on. Make sure you watch your back though. I'm sure Iwa and Kumo at least know of your heritage and banishment by now. They will want to see you either to kill or recruit you sooner or later." Naruto nods. "Don't know about Iwa but I wouldn't be against talking to Kumo. Not going to join another village though."  
Jiraya nods. "So, after wave and Uzu where do you think you will go?" Naruto frowns. "Was thinking Kiri. It's not far past there and I would like to help the rebels there get Kiri back to normal. Besides I want to see Zabuza's home and fulfil his dream." Jiraya nods. "If you do that speak to Mei Terumi or Ao. They are the top leaders in the resistance and the ones I have most contact with. Drop my name and it should get you in." Naruto nods. 'That's assuming I can find them at their base instead of doing it my own way.'  
"Well if I want to get to wave tomorrow, we better go now." Sakura grins. "Say hi to Tazuna's family for me." Naruto nods and with the 3 Anbu and 4 Kunoichi heads out the gate and sets off in a run towards Wave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold chapter 3**

_Quick note to anybody thinking about reviewing about adding somebody to the harem. In this fic the harem is only implied as if I remember right I didn't write any lemons this time. That said Ino was indeed in it Anon. Also it's less a harem and more an open relationship with members coming and going. It's also a setup for plot for a future fic. That said usual disclaimers apply and enjoy a new chapter and please_ review.

**Cave in an unknown location**

"All in attendance. Report."  
A man with a face split into black and white halves and covered in a Venus flytrap speaks.  
**"The one tail has returned to Suna. The 2 and 8 tails have been located in Kumo." **The black half grates. "The 4 and 6 tails are near Iwa but not held in high regard. The 7 tails is as yet unknown. The 5 tails is wandering as a Kiri missing nin." The white half seems calm in its report.  
A man with purple eyes in a ripple pattern speaks. "What of the 9 tails?"  
A man with sharingan eyes speaks calmly but hiding sadness.  
"It seems he has been banished from Konoha. He leaves it today. However, it seems he has become aware of his parentage and has taken a large portion of Konoha's economy with him as a result. He is joined by 3 Anbu and 4 Jounin. Purpose unknown. Destination unknown. Current strength Unknown."

Pain nods. "Approach with caution. Capture only if the opportunity arises. Otherwise observe only. We still have 3 years before we are ready to begin extracting demons. Best to watch them and plan."  
"Understood." As all the holograms flicker out Itachi and Kisame stand in a cave.  
Kisame grins. "So Konoha huh? Didn't they neuter your kid brother recently?"  
Itachi nods. "And sealed his chakra. I am not surprised though I did not think I hurt his mind so badly as to send him mad. A miscalculation on my part." "You intend to go back?"  
Itachi turns to his partner and narrows his eyes. "And if I decided to leave Akatsuki and do just that?"  
Kisame grins like the shark he is and shrugs. "Leader assigned me as your partner. Honestly 3 years waiting for a fight. I'd rather go with you and at least walk around as a free man for a while."  
"We'll see. I haven't decided what to do just yet. Maybe I should try to contact Jiraya."

**Next day at wave**

"Hah hah hah damn kid I thought you were kidding about getting here today."  
"Sorry Kurenai sensei. While I enjoy a joke as much as anybody I hate to lie. I didn't think it would be a problem for all of you though. I did not take into account the fact you specialize in Genjutsu and so have lower stamina than most Jounin." Kurenai waves him off. "It's something I need to work on anyway." Yugao smirks "Hey guys check this out." Yugao points them to a memorial stone at the end of the bridge. "Seems we're traveling with a real hero here."

_This bridge is named for the hero who brought hope back to the people of wave. Great Naruto Bridge._

"Huh. Didn't know they did that. I'm honored." The 3 Anbu sweatdrop. All of them thinking the same. 'You don't look honored.' "Well let's go. I'm sure Tazuna will be happy to see me." The team moves to cross the bridge. On the other side Naruto raises an eyebrow at the change from the last time they were here. "Place has improved." Anko frowns. "What was it like before? I never got the report." As they move through the town towards Tazuna's house Naruto tells them of the mission to wave. "My first C rank. An escort and protection for Tazuna. A bridge builder. Soon after we left, we were targeted by C rank missing nins of Kiri. The Demon brothers. At this point Tazuna was forced to tell us the truth. Wave was in the hold of Gato who was strangling the life out of it. A C rank is all they could afford so they lied."

"We continued anyway even with the risk. Just before arriving we encountered Zabuza. He was hired to kill Tazuna. Kakashi fought him to a standstill until Zabuza caught him in his water prison. Sasuke and I were forced to intervene to rescue him." Anko frowns. "2 Gennin against Zabuza? Stupid doesn't sound like you." Naruto shrugs. "Zabuza thought so too Anko. I had a clone transform into a Demon mill shuriken and handed a real one to Sasuke who threw them both. Zabuza caught the real one and dodged the clone who broke the transformation and tossed a kunai at Zabuza who was forced to let the prison go." Tiger nods. "Impressive tactics." The other Anbu agree knowing that kind of thinking is not common in even Chuunin.

"From there Kakashi was winning the fight until a hunter nin put some Senbon in Zabuza's neck and took him away in a near death state. Kakashi was out for a week with Chakra exhaustion and trained us in tree climbing." Kurenai growls. "He didn't train you in that until then? It's the FIRST thing I did with my team." Naruto nods. "He only trained us in team maneuvers. And only to a minor degree as Sasuke was a loner and didn't want to do teamwork, Sakura was a fangirl and I was still an Idiot at that point even if I was settling in my cold persona. Anyway, the hunternin was a fake working for Zabuza named Haku. A Yuki clan ninja from Kiri. After a heated argument I went to blow off steam in the forest and knocked myself out. Haku found me and woke me." Mouse nodded. "Lucky he didn't kill you."

Naruto shrugs. "He didn't like to kill though he later admitted to considering it as his duty. We became friends honestly. Like me he knew pain and loneliness like few people do. When we met again on the bridge, I was forced to fight him. It was the first time I used Shinju's chakra. I beat him but hesitated to kill him even though he begged me to do so as he claimed himself a failure to his master and a broken tool. At this point we heard Kakashi's lightning blade and Haku threw himself in front of it to save Zabuza. Gato betrayed them at that time and Zabuza killed him for it along with a lot of his thugs. They got lucky that Gato came when he did, and nobody died. Those 2 are the reason for my Nindo. I don't give up and never go back on my word." Hana smiles. "Such an Uzumaki thing to say. Mom said Kushina was the reason for the family motto of family before clan, clan before village, village before duty." Naruto nods. "I told Zabuza to go home and help free his people. As for the rest I don't know. I slept for a couple days after. Guess something I said at some point must have inspired somebody to stand up in the village or something."

Arriving at the house Naruto steps forward to knock. "Just a minute." A female voice calls out from within a moment before the door opens and Naruto is swept up in a bone crushing hug. "GAK Hello Tsunami. Nice to see you too." Tsunami giggles and pouts. "Awww still so cold. Hey who are your friends and where is your team?" Naruto frowns. "May we come in please? We have a story to tell and we would like some help from your father if we can." "Of course. Come in and I will make some tea."

**Some hours later**

"Grrr ungrateful bastards." Naruto shrugs. "It works well for me in the end. They got stung in the end though if it makes you feel better Tazuna." Inari pouts. "How do you mean Naruto?" Anko cackles and tells them of Naruto's parents and what Naruto did before leaving. "Wait you mean your father is the yellow flash? I thought you looked familiar. How stupid could they get though?" "There was no way they could have known. In the academy they always told us how the 4th was the most powerful Hokage but I always thought the First was stronger even with the Hiraishin. I could never figure it out until after I got back from wave and used my shadow clones to research him and a lot of other things. Took me months to find the financial records and then a couple more months to calculate exactly who owed what. Not bad for the dead last." Yugao smirks. "Not bad at all. Then again you always were the most unpredictable person in the village."

Dragon nods. "In Anbu there is a saying. Never underestimate and Uzumaki."  
Tazuna smirks. "I never met them myself as I was too young, but my father told me of them. Unpredictable and wild as the maelstrom. Said it was a sad day when Uzu was wiped out. Best customers and friends he had." Tsunami frowns. "You never told me that father. I've never heard of Uzu either." Naruto nods. "I would be surprised if you did. Uzushigakure was the Uzumaki village. Wave actually lies within its borders. The island is just to the east of here between here and Kiri. Uzu fell at the start of the 3rd great ninja war. The fall of Uzu was actually the cause. Once it fell Wave was contested land but never claimed. Kiri wanted to but they would have had to invade the mainland and possibly go to war with Konoha. Then they lost the chance with the civil war that continues even today."

Tazuna nods. "Anyway, enough of the heavy history. You said you needed my help?"  
Naruto smirks. "What would you say to rebuilding Uzu?" The man's eyes widen.  
"W-well it would be the kind of project I have been looking for but….it would not be cheap or easy."  
Naruto waves him off. "Price isn't a problem. Dad's fortune was substantial even without selling up most of his assets. No if you can do it the biggest issue will be interference and logistics. Interference I can deal with. Getting you and the workers to the island can also be done. It's materials I am concerned with. We would have to see the island to be sure."

"What do you mean interference. And how would you solve it?" Naruto nods. "Once word gets out it's being rebuilt, I would not put it past certain people to spy or sabotage the project. As to a fix I can hire ninja I trust from Konoha to act as guards and helpers." Tsunami raises an eyebrow. "You would trust them?" Yugao smiles. "Only the civilians and it's council are not to be trusted. Along with a few individuals. The clans are mostly fine. In fact, Naruto intends for many to move to Uzu once the project is done." Naruto nods.

"Assuming they give me no reason to mistrust them. Konoha laws prevented many from helping me and the clans feel Konoha has lost their trust. I may also send some jobs out to Suna as well. They could no doubt use the business." Yugao tenses noticeably. Anko hugs her. "You know it wasn't their fault. Suna was tricked." Kurenai nods. "And desperate too. Konoha was taking all their business and they were on the verge of losing what funding they had." Yugao relaxes. "I know. I just have trouble forgiving them for Hayate's death." Naruto tilts his head. "If I remember right Baki who was the Jounin for the Suna team later delivered his sword to the Hokage along with admitting to the murder and a formal apology. He went so far as to offer his life in recompense."

Yugao nods. "Yes, and him I can forgive for that act. Just having trouble with Suna as a whole. It's nothing I can't handle." Inari frowns. "Why do you become ninja? Seems to me all it brings is pain and death." Naruto lowers his eyes. "Like I said to you last time Inari. Some of us have little choice in the way our lives go. In a clan you are expected to at least have SOME ninja training. As a Jinchuriki my fate was decided from birth. Others do it for many different reasons. Money, thrill, glory, bloodlust or just stupidity." Naruto sheds a tear. "Even though I am free of Konoha I still have no choice." Anko hugs Naruto and Tsunami frowns. "Why?" "There is a group of S rank criminals called Akatsuki after me for what I contain. Or rather what they THINK I contain. If I don't become stronger then I will be captured and if that happens, they will take it. If that happens, I die. So, I must train to protect myself and those I care for. I must be a ninja."

Tazuna grins. "How does Uzu fit into this?" "Over the next 5 years I will be going on a journey. It has 3 purposes. To get strong enough to defend myself and lead a village. To find the scattered remnants of my clan. And to finish off all possible threats to my future home and family. I have 3 years to get strong enough for them. 2 more after to increase that to a ridiculous degree so that other villages hesitate to try anything." "Then tomorrow we leave for Uzu with a few people to see what we might need." Naruto nods. "In the meantime, I should start getting to know my companions. We will be in the woods nearby if needed." Tsunami smiles. "Of course."

The party walks off into the woods to talk. Arriving in a clearing which is badly damaged and only now recovering. Hana is in awe. "Naruto is this what I think it is?" Naruto looks back at her before returning his gaze to the healing devastation. "Yeah. The results of a moment of rage masquerading as training. Of course, this was all me. I didn't use Shinju's chakra." Yugao nods. "That just makes it all the more impressive." "We haven't had much chance yet to train or talk about it yet. I figured out some of your likely training schemes but some of you I have no idea. What are you going to teach me?"

Kurenai smiles. "As I said. For me it's genjutsu and chakra control. You may or may not ever be able to use it, but you can still break it." Yugao nods. "With Hayate's death I am Konoha's foremost Kenjutsu master." Hana grins. "Tsunade sent me for my medical knowledge. I will also help with taijutsu if you need it." Anko smirks. "Torture, interrogation and poisons." Tiger nods. "Elemental manipulation. Raiton, Futon and Katon." Mouse giggles. "Tactics and strategy. I also have some sealing knowledge." Dragon tilts his head. "I'm a special case. I will teach you Doton, Suiton and Wood style." Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You can use Wood style?" Dragon nods. "Nowhere near as well as the 1st and we suspect you but yes. See when I was a gennin Orochimaru used me in his experiments and I gained the first hokage's cells and a weak affinity for the wood style." Naruto nods. "I could learn most of this from Shinju, but he says it would be a little faster and much healthier to learn it from my own kind."

"Since you have all followed me this far and trusted me, I suppose I should tell you."  
Naruto looks them in the eyes. "There is another reason I must get stronger. What I told the others about Shinju was true, but I left out one vital detail. Regardless of if he breaks out or not, he will die sometime in the next 5 years. True he could reconstitute eventually when his body is released from the moon, but he has grown tired. He has named me his successor. Once my body and mind are ready, he is going to sacrifice the remainder of his power to change me. In short, I will become the new Shinju. My mind, my body but I will be a god in truth. But if I fail to raise my power in that time the influx of power may kill me."

Naruto looks around at the shocked faces. Anko frowns. "How will you know when you are ready?"  
Naruto nods. "I am surprised you are all taking this as well as you are. To answer. The wood style was the first gift. As I get stronger, I will gain more and more. The final before it happens will be the awakening of the Shinju's doujutsu. The rinnesharingan. After we begin the rebuilding of Uzu I intend to travel the nations searching out conflicts to get stronger. Friends to teach me. Family to bring home. I will begin in Kiri."

Mouse tilts her head. "There is a lot going on in Kiri. If conflict is what you want it's best to start, there true. But as strong as you are, I don't know if you are strong enough for a war."  
Naruto shakes his head. "I'm not. Not yet. But almost. It will take weeks and possibly months to set everything up in Uzu though and I have enough materials to keep me going in my training in that time to quickly grow to that point. Dragon. You said you have wood style. Shinju says there is a jutsu which can build us a house for the night. Could you please show me the hand signs?"

"The signs are Snake Rat Ox Ram Snake. The Jutsu is 4 pillar house."  
Naruto goes through the hand signs and slams his hands on the ground.  
_Wood Style: 4 pillar house jutsu.  
_A large 2 story house grows out of the ground in front of the group causing them all to widen their eyes. Anko smirks. "Ibiki owes me 50 Ryo." Everybody looks at Anko who scratches her cheek sheepishly. "Ehehehe Ibiki and I made a bet on if the reports were true or just the council being crazy." Naruto nods before stepping inside. "In a way you are both right. The council IS crazy after all." Inside everybody relaxes but Dragon seems a little down.

Tiger confronts him. "What's up?" "Took me years to get this jutsu down and he does it first time after just showing him the hand signs. Better than I could too. Guess I'm just feeling a little useless." Naruto calls out to him. "Nobody is useless. The 1st had perfect mastery on wood because of his kekei genkai and many years training. He also used sage mode to enhance it. My power to learn it so easy comes because Shinju is the source of chakra and everything that comes with it. He also helps me with it because I have yet to master either Suiton or Doton affinities. There will undoubtedly be things I struggle to learn, and I need everybody to help me with that." Naruto heads upstairs to a room.

Mouse smiles behind her mask. "Looks like leadership will come naturally to him too. He might not show it much, but he clearly cares, and he knows how to motivate." Tiger nods. "The 3rd once told me he has a special power to attract people to his side as long as they give him a chance. Even his enemies. I suspect had they not died then Zabuza and Haku would have been his friends."  
Dragon nods. "Best get some rest. With Tazuna and anybody he brings it will take us 2 days to reach Uzu at civilian speed."

**Next morning**

At dawn the house shook waking everybody inside. Rushing outside to the nearby clearing they all sweatdrop. Naruto is training. Hana rubs her eyes. "Naruto don't you ever sleep?" "About 4 hours a day. Anymore and I wake up from the nightmares." He shrugs. "It's more than I need anyway. Sorry if I woke you." Tiger chuckles. "Most Anbu don't sleep a full 8 hours anyway. Comes with the job." Anko sniggers. "And why almost nobody stays Anbu more than a couple years."

Kurenai looks around bleary eyed. "What were you doing?" "I can't do much more with my wind element until we encounter a waterfall, so I was working on a few raiton Jutsu. I tried doing some other stuff before now so I wouldn't wake you all too early though. Mostly Kenjutsu and physical conditioning."

Yugao smiles. "Let's get some breakfast before we head out. On the way we'll see how you are coming with that." Naruto nods and scratches his head. "I'm not great with fire jutsu. I picked up some wood and got some fish earlier if somebody can light a fire."

30 minutes later the team were headed to Tazuna's house. Anko was hanging onto Naruto's back. "Who knew you were such a good cook. You're gonna make a woman really happy one day kid."  
"I haven't touched ramen in 3 years. I had to learn to hunt gather and cook just to not go back to eating from the trash." Kurenai and Hana look between Yugao and Naruto for an explanation. Yugao scratches her arm and looks aside sadly. "The trash was before my time watching him and the Ichiraku incident was after I was reassigned. I was never made aware of it."

"I was 4 when the orphanage kicked me out. Claimed if a demon could walk and talk then I could live on my own without help. I was 6 when the Ichiraku's found me digging in their garbage and gave me my first taste of Ramen and treated me as family. Ayame even bathed me. Not long after the Hokage found out and gave me my apartment. It was crappy and full of holes, but it was cheap, and the land lady had no problem with me. Actually, the fact it was in the redlight district helped a lot. When kids were learning sex ed in the academy I was refused. The ladies in the redlight district taught me instead. When the academy refused to teach math the thugs and drug dealers taught me. When the villagers came to hunt me and kill me on my birthday the homeless people hid me. Funny how the dregs of society as they see it are more kind to a small boy then a village of upstanding people."

Kurenai shakes her head. "I'm not sure I approve but, in this life, we take what we can get to survive. Prostitutes, thugs, drug dealers? A child that age shouldn't even know of the concept." Naruto nods. "They would agree with you. Of course, the prostitutes were either doing what they enjoy or didn't have a choice a it's all they had. The drug dealers were more pharmacists who couldn't deal with all the red tape just to help the people in their charge. The thugs were mostly ex-shinobi fallen on hard times. Contrary to what people believe there is very little crime in the redlight district. Less than most of the village in fact. It's more accurate to call it a slum."

Hana frowns. "We are always told to stay away from that part of town or risk being raped or mugged." Naruto shrugs. "It happens. Not as often as you'd think but we do get the occasional desperate fool or crazy. Mostly it's the council though spreading rumors to keep people looking to closely as they syphon off the money that is supposed to be used to fix up that part of town."  
Dragon growls. "It was never proven but I wouldn't put it past them."  
Mouse tilts her head. "And the Ichiraku incident?"

Naruto is silent long enough that the group thinks he won't answer. "On my 12th birthday old man Teuchi said he was making a special bowl of Ramen for me. I was excited as you would think but it was drugged. The villagers had caught on I ate there almost exclusively and wanted their fox hunt. They paid off Teuchi to drug me on the promise they would only scare me, and no harm would be done. Ayame was not aware. The villagers lied though. When I woke, I was chained to a table and they spent the whole night torturing me."

"Katon burns, Acid, cutting into me. Whatever caused me the most pain while keeping me conscious. I'm lucky in a way. Shinju says any biju above 3 tails could have kept me alive, above 5 could have kept me whole but only he could have kept me recognizable and even he had trouble erasing the scars and keeping me sane. Of course, I didn't know him then as contact was not yet reached. He also didn't entirely succeed with the scars as until Orochimaru attacked Kyuubi's mind was still dominant. Now you know why I don't eat Ramen anymore." Anko hugged Naruto even tighter as they walked.

Arriving at Tazuna's Naruto knocked. Tazuna answered the door followed by another man. Tall and thin the man looked Jumpy. "Ah Naruto you're up earlier than I expected. This is Ping. He will be with us to make calculations on what we might need, timetables and well pretty much anything numbers he can figure it out." Naruto nods. "We'll head out soon as you are ready." "Let's go then. Far be it from me to keep you from seeing your ancestral home."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the Reviews guys. I'm extremely happy that my first fic is doing better than I expected.

biginferno Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy it. To answer your question it's a yes and no. Naruto will be a god by the end and will live longer than any mortal so he WILL remarry. However his future wives will remain unnamed in this fic. I MAY name 1 or 2 in the next one as I set up the Harem and multiple marriages as a plot point for relationships in the future. And yes I do plan a sequel to this. As to family Samui gets final say as to whether a girl joins in the first place so in a sense they are already family. Some may be a one time thing like Princess Koyuki and others more permanent like Anko and Ino.

Vivymelissagirls7 Glad you like it. I am a big fan of harem fics and I do intend to upload some TRUE harem fics in the future. Like I said I do tent to like the over powered or godlike Naruto trope so it may get boring for some but hey if you don't like don't read lol.

LordofTerror Sorry if I misspelled names. As for spacing I'll try but I have actually prewitten this fic so it's mostly as is. Sorry if that makes it hard for you. I'm not great at grammar or social cues honestly. Never was one for English and Social studies class.

Insert usual disclaimers here. I own nothing but my ass and that's only cause I'm still single ladies. God I'm lonely. But enough about me. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Cold Chapter 4**

**2 days later**

The journey was long but uneventful. As they stood on the shores of Uzu Tazuna is in awe. "Never seen anybody make a bridge out of thin air before. Just when I thought, I had a handle on just what you ninja could do." Naruto looks at him before turning back. "Only 2 people currently can perform such jutsu and it might kill the other one." Dragon nods. "It would. That was roughly double my limit." Naruto creates 300 clones. Ping jumps again causing Anko to snigger. "See what you can find. Jutsu, weapons, Seals, History anything. 100 Of you are on burial duty. Any foreign remains get piled near the coast and Uzumaki remains get graves." The clones salute before running off. Naruto turns back to the group. "If you don't mind, I need some time alone. I am going to walk around a bit and meet you near the village center later." Tazuna puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Take your time kid." Naruto nods and walks off silently.

6 hours later as he is standing before an old mural a clone approaches Naruto with 5 scrolls packed with Uzu artifacts. "So little left. Disgusting. Are the burial clones almost done?" "They have piled all the Iwa and Kumo shinobi near the coast as you said. 2 piles. 1 for each village. The graves are dug, and the burials are taking place right now. Dragon helped with Doton jutsu. Shouldn't take much longer." Naruto nods. "Put them in a storage scroll and send them to their villages then go ahead and dispel." The clone poofs. "You can come out now Kabuto. And bring your little friend with you." Kabuto smirks and steps out from behind a boulder with a slim redheaded girl wearing glasses. "Hello Naruto. You look well." Naruto shrugs. "As can be expected. How's Orochimaru taking Sasuke's loss?" Kabuto frowns. "He is pissed. More so that we can't seem to find out what happened. You wouldn't tell me, would you?"

Naruto looks at the girl and she flinches at the cold emotionless face. "Introduce us and I might consider it." The girl steps forward and pushes up her glasses. A nervous habit she picked up years ago. "I am Karin Uzumaki and YOU shouldn't be here in my clan's village." Naruto smiles slightly. "I take it Orochimaru told you that you were the last Uzumaki Karin?" She nods firmly. "Based on what I know of the Uzumaki bloodlines and what I feel from you I can guess you have the mind's eye of Kagura with the potential to unlock the adamantine sealing chains later. So, tell me. Why is it you still follow Orochimaru if you can feel him lying to you?"

Karin flinches and flicks her gaze to Kabuto and back refusing to answer. "I see. Did they tell you my name?" She nods. "Naruto." Naruto shakes his head. "Correct but my LAST name." "T-they said you didn't have one. You're an orphan." Naruto nods. "Half true. I am an Orphan, but I do have a last name. It's my mother's. I do not have the easily recognizable trait of the Uzumaki because of my father's genes but surely you can guess where I am going with this can't you? Look at my chakra and compare it to your own. I have two so be warned that one will not be recognized." Karin closes her eyes and holds a ram sign. She takes a moment to feel him out and gasps. "Can't be. Uzumaki?!" Naruto smiles again. "Hello cousin. It's nice to meet you."

Kabuto is frowning thinking Karin might leave with Naruto. "And Sasuke?" Naruto's face becomes cold once more. "I beat him and took him back to Konoha where he was neutered and permanently sealed. He will be of no use to Orochimaru." Kabuto scowls knowing Orochimaru will go ballistic when he hears. "Come Karin. It's time to return to Lord Orochimaru." Karin shakes her head adamantly. "No. I finally found family. I won't go back to that monster." Karin rushes to stand behind Naruto who moves in front of her. Kabuto smirks. "You seem to think you have a choice. Naruto can't beat me. He's barely stronger than Sasuke and I am equal to Kakashi."

"During the exams that statement would hold true, but much has changed. True I might struggle but I am more than capable of beating you now. Or did you forget what I did to you on that mission to retrieve Lady Tsunade?" Kabuto rubs his gut and frowns. "I haven't forgotten. So be it." Kabuto rushes Naruto with his chakra scalpels expecting to overwhelm him with speed and cut him down. Naruto shocks him by grabbing him by the wrists stopping his attack and kicking him back.  
Kabuto looks down at his wrists. "Ice? How?" Naruto looks at Kabuto and frowns. "Huh second gift. Must be cause of the little training I did in Suiton before leaving the leaf."

Kabuto looks at Naruto as if he's stupid. "Hyoton is a Kiri bloodline. You shouldn't be able to wield it even if you had the required elemental affinities. So how do you have it?" Naruto shakes his head. "Your information is severely outdated if you think I am stupid enough to tell you anything."  
Kabuto smirks. "So not just stronger but you got smarter too. Good to know."  
"Tell you what. Tell me if Orochimaru has anymore Uzumaki and I will tell you how I have Hyoton."  
Kabuto narrows his eyes at Naruto weighing his options. "He had one. Tayuya. But if you took back Sasuke then chances are she is dead." Naruto frowns. "Uses a flute for genjutsu? Foul mouth? Anger issues?" Kabuto grins. "I see you met her." Naruto nods and frowns. "Yeah she's dead. Fought Shikamaru and Chouji. Shame she seemed like a barrel of fun if you can put up with the cursing."  
Karin sheds a tear. "She was a friend." Naruto creates a shadow clone who hugs Karin.

"And your Hyoton?" Naruto nods. "I don't contain the Kyuubi. I contain the Shinju. All bloodlines come from him and slowly I am unlocking them." Kabuto's eyes widen. "That's valuable information." Naruto nods. "You must wonder why I told you even if I agreed to it."  
"I was actually." "Two reasons. First I always keep my word." Kabuto narrows his eyes again. "And second?" A wooden stake suddenly pierces Kabuto's heart from behind. Kabuto looks behind him shocked as he dies. "I don't intend to let you leave here alive." As his team approaches Anko is cackling. "That's stickin it to him Gaki!" Kurenai smiles wryly and shakes her head. "How long have you wanted to use that one?" Hana and Yugao giggle at Anko who is pouting.  
Naruto smiles. "It's okay Anko. I enjoy a good pun…. or a bad one." Naruto packs Kabuto's corpse in a scroll to turn in later.

Naruto summons Gamakichi. "Hey bro what's up?" "Hi Kichi. Did Jiraya tell the toads what's going on?" "No. Something up?" Naruto shakes his head in disappointment. "Coward. I've been banished from Konoha." "WHAT?! OH, CRAP DAD WILL CRUSH JIRAYA THEN STRIKE HIS NAME FROM THE CONTRACT!" Naruto shakes his head. "I would hold off on that if I was him. I have 3 requests of you Kichi." Gamakichi nods firmly. "Name it bro." "I need you to take this scroll to Tsunade for bounty collection. It's Kabuto Yakushi. I also want her to send me the body of Tayuya of the sound 4 or it's ashes if it's been disposed of. And finally, I need to be reverse summoned to Mt Myoboku in the morning to explain some developments with the toad chief and elders." "You got it." Kichi poofs away.

"What happened Naruto?" Naruto takes out the scroll containing the Namikazi mansion and unseals it. "Let's talk inside Kurenai sensei. Introductions are in order." The group notices Karin holding tight to the clone and walks inside.

30 minutes later after introductions, explaining the team and what happened with Kabuto.

"Ok so she's an Uzumaki and you sent back to Konoha for the body of another you just found out about so you can bury her here?" Naruto nods to Kurenai. "And you need to go to the home of the toads to explain what's happened tomorrow?" Naruto nods to Tiger. "Among other things but that's the gist of it. I won't be gone for long though and I will be perfectly safe." Karin looks at Naruto nervously. "What about me?"

Naruto smiles kindly at her. "Well that's up to you Karin. I intend to have Uzu rebuilt and to find as many Uzumaki as I can to bring home. Also, several clans from Konoha will eventually move here. Personally, I would like to get to know the first family I have ever met. Besides tomorrow I will be here probably close to a month to get things started but after that I leave for nearly 5 years. You can stay here and help rebuild, come with me and help me search out more family or you can leave, and do as you wish. It's up to you." Karin glomps Naruto much to the amusement of the group and Naruto gives her a gentle hug. "I won't leave. I will help rebuild our home and you will have a place to return to. I promise. After all you're not the only one who has never known their family."  
Naruto smiles and then frowns as he sees the scars in Karin's arms. Bite marks.

"I wondered why your reserves felt low for an Uzumaki. Your chakra pathways have been damaged."  
Karin tugs her sleeves down self-consciously. "I-I also have the Uzumaki healing power. If somebody is injured, they can suck my blood and chakra to heal nearly anything. It always scars though."  
"I know of it. I also know that in the event it manifested early in an Uzumaki it was forbidden to use it until your chakra pathways fully manifest or it could cause damage. That's why your eyesight is so bad and why you don't have large reserves of chakra." Karin's eyes widen. "I never knew that. Is there anything that can be done?"

"I don't know for certain. Given enough time it may heal itself. Better though if when things get going, I ask Lady Tsunade to send either Sakura or Shizune here if she can't visit herself." Mouse nods. "Given how you left you could request it as a personal favor. Say it as a step towards establishing peace. No promises it will work but I'm sure Tsunade would be happy to see you again."  
Naruto nods in thanks. "I'll send a toad once things get started. That way whoever comes can come with the workforce."

"Thanks Naruto." Karin drifts off to sleep on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looks to Tazuna and Ping. "How long will it take to assess Uzu?" Tazuna looks to Ping who is running through calculations in his head causing him to twitch a lot. He then replies in a high-pitched voice. "If I could get to the top of the northern cliff to see the village from an elevated position, I could have the calculations done by mid to late afternoon tomorrow." Kurenai smiles. "I will help with that." Naruto nods as he strokes Karin's hair. "Yugao I know I am asking a lot and you are not a babysitter, but could you look after Karin for me tomorrow? I would rather do it myself, but you understand." Yugao nods. "She seems like a nice girl. Hehehe can't be worse than you were at least."

Naruto smirks. "Well I think we should all get some sleep." Naruto picks Karin up and takes her to one of the empty rooms upstairs to sleep before going to his own. Before dropping off to sleep Naruto ponders why his parents house has so many rooms when they were the only ones living here. Little does he know his parents are looking down at him and smirking. Naruto was only their first child planned. They just never got the opportunity to have more.

**Next morning**

"Unnnn w-where am I?" Karin opens her eyes slowly and the events of the previous day hit her. Being alone in a room she begins to panic. The door opens and Yugao walks in with a smile. "Yugao?" "Good morning Karin. Sleep well?" Karin nods. "Better than I can remember. W-where's Naruto?" Sitting on the end of the bed Yugao grins. "Don't worry. Naruto doesn't sleep much. He's been summoned to the Toad summon realm. He will be back later after he speaks to them about some things. In the meantime, he asked me to keep you company." Karin smiles but soon blushes as her stomach growls. Yugao giggles. "Come on breakfast is ready."

After a surprisingly large breakfast Karin and Yugao take a walk to explore the village.  
"Yugao about Naruto." Yugao looks at Karin. "He seems…. distant. His reactions don't seem to match what I see in his aura. He feels warm but comes across…." "Cold yes. I'm not sure what you mean about his aura but he's been like that a few years. Actually, until recently you would have been shocked to see a smile on his face." "But why?" Yugao frowns. "I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you. But let me ask. What's the worst thing Orochimaru did around you?"

Karin's eyes glass in flash back of a memory. "I saw a few of his more painful experiments but nothing that would kill a person or disfigure them even if I knew he did that." Yugao nods. "Well let me just say that as much as the village hates Orochimaru for what he did and does they themselves have done worse to Naruto and without guilt or remorse. As he grew, he only had a few people he could trust and fewer he would call friend. He told us of a really bad memory which causes him pain to this day, and it makes me sick even after having served in Anbu and yet I suspect he has had even worse." Karin's eyes widen. "Why would they do that to a child? Even Orochimaru gave me a choice of how much I saw." "That's something you will have to ask him. It's not my secret to tell." Karin nods. Karin looks around at the ruins. "This place seems like it was once beautiful." Yugao nods. "And if Naruto has his way it will be again."

With Naruto on Mt Myoboku

**"****So, their fear finally got to them and it bit them in the ass. Hehehehe well since there is nothing he could have done I will spare Jiraya the beating. But tell me why did you need to speak to us?"  
**"Before I tell you I need your word none of this gets back to Jiraya. He knows some of it but not all."  
A small female toad named Shima croaks. "You have it lad. Must be important to keep secret if you ask that." Naruto nods. "What do you know of the Shinju?" An old male toad named Fukasaku answers. "The god tree. A priestess ate its fruit giving birth to chakra which she passed onto her sons. She went mad and fused with the shinju to create the Juubi which her eldest sealed away and later separated into the 9 Bijuu."

"Yes, that's the short version. The Shinju was not lost, however. Just dormant. His mind buried in the Kyuubi. With each Biju sealed or released small amounts of their chakra were absorbed by the Kyuubi making it stronger. Eventually he would have changed back into the Shinju on his own. With him being sealed within Mito then my mother then me that sped up the process as each time he absorbed more chakra from the environment. When Orochimaru hit me with the 5 elements seal at the Chuunin exams the Shinju's consciousness awoke and took hold over the Kyuubi. I am now the Jinchiriki of the Shinju. Over the next 5 years I am to train my body and mind as much as possible and once the seal is on the verge of breaking he is going to gift me with what is left of his power and knowledge. I am to be a new Shinju."

**"****Y-you sure this ain't just a trick kid?" **"Shinju could have broken the seal at any time. He doesn't because he has no Physical body. The biju don't need one but he does. He will die regardless, and it could take centuries to reform. In that time the world will fall into unparalleled chaos without a guiding force. This was his best option. He thinks with a being more able to understand humans I might stand a chance where he failed. Of course, in form I will still be human. Just immortal and powerful beyond all reason." Shima nods. "A higher duty indeed. I take it then this visit was to inform us of these events and to ask advice on summons?"

Naruto nods. "While I would prefer to remain a summoner of the toads it may not be possible in the end. After all I would need to be impartial to all clans. The Uzumaki could be an exception of course as they are family but not without reason." Fukasaku smiles. "It's rare for a summoner to be allowed to summon multiple clans but not unheard of. We will hold a clan meeting in a year and let you know what happens then." Naruto tilts his head curiously. "Why so long?" **"It's not just our clan we would be talking to kid. ALL summoning clans would attend. Such a thing hasn't happened since the sage of 6 paths. That meeting is the reason a person with the Rinnegan can summon so many different creatures." **Shima growls. "Of course, one of his descendants enslaved a number of summons before we could sever the contracts which is why they also have the Rinnegan and are connected to the outer path." Naruto nods.

"I also have a request. If you could ask the toads to keep an eye out for any Uzumaki and send them to Uzushio or if they are in any trouble notify me?" **"Heh kid's smarter than Jiraya. He once told you I'm sure toads are the best for spy work, but he meant as tools and partners. He had no idea. I'll put the word around." **"Thanks Bunta. I appreciate it." Shima smiles. "Speaking of which Kichi was about to go find you to tell you some good news. Seems that girl Tayuya survived her fight. Tsunade is treating her right now. She's suffered some trauma as it seems Orochimaru severed the cursed seal which should have killed her after she lost. She was lucky." Naruto smiles. "Karin will be happy to hear that thankyou. I will probably be contacting Lady Tsunade tomorrow for a number of things." Fukasaku nods. "I'll let Kichi know to expect your call." Naruto smiles and poofs back to Uzu. Shima grins. "You know he might seem cold, but it just makes the occasional smile all the more uplifting I think." The others nod.

**Back in Uzu**

POOF

"Ah welcome back kid. Weather nice on the toad's mountain?" "As always Tazuna."  
"Good good. Ping is almost finished with his calculations. Kurenai seems to have taken a liking to him." Naruto smiles. "Where is Karin?" "NARUTOOOOO!" Suddenly a red blur assaults Naruto from behind knocking him to the ground and is followed but lots of laughs and giggling. "Hahaha hello to you too Karin. I have some good news." Karin raises an eyebrow. "Tayuya is alive." "SHE IS?! HOW IS SHE?!" Naruto frowns. "Not great. Seems after she failed to escort Sasuke to Orochimaru he severed the curse mark. She was lucky to survive that. She's in a coma for now but Tsunade is helping her. I hope to find she is well enough to travel soon so she can come here." Karin grins. "At least she's alive. If anybody can help her Tsunade can."

Mouse giggles. "Well this is an interesting picture." Naruto and Karin blush and separate. "Well anyway. Naruto now you are back you mind if we get to your training now? I want to assess you."  
Karin pouts. "Don't worry Karin there will be plenty of time to talk later." "Ok." "Dragon prepared an arena nearby to test you. Karin is free to watch if she wishes." Karin grins as they head to a large flat stone arena. "Ok so give me a rundown of your skills so far."

Naruto nods. "I have mastered the basic rasengan and the giant rasengan. I can create upwards of 1000 shadow clones though only up to half that can use the memory transfer safely. Substitution and solid transformation. A few Futon and Raiton jutsu. I have also been working on my Suiton though I am not yet proficient. Wood style is coming along well enough and I recently discovered I can use Ice though once more it's only minor at this point. Taijutsu is below average for my generation but Kenjutsu is coming along. My aim is average for a low chuunin. Sealing and Genjutsu are nonexistent. Tree walking and water walking are mastered. I can currently safely use 2 tails of Shinju's chakra on top of my own Kage level reserves."

Karin's eyes are wide. Mouse is taping the base of her mask. "That would make you a very all-round ninja suitable for nearly every field. Stealth and survival skills?" "I can't hide my chakra signature well because it's so big and my control isn't great. But besides that, Stealth is exceptional as the Hokage monument and Anbu headquarters can attest." Mouse chuckles and Karin pouts not getting it. "Survival skills are well above average for a chuunin." Mouse rubs her head sheepishly. "Oh yeah forgot about that. My bad."

"Anyway, I think we will test you the same way we test new Anbu. Dragon and Tiger will both be sparing with you in set scenarios. This will test your ability to find your way out of a bad situation. After I will also be playing shogi with you to test your tactics." Naruto nods as Dragon steps forward.  
"The objective for this scenario is simple enough. You need to make me bleed. Restrictions include no weapons or use of Shinju's chakra. Taijutsu, body enhancement and jutsu only."  
Dragon creates 4 wood clones and signals to begin as they all sink into the ground.

Naruto looks around trying to feel and sense an attack coming. He senses something behind him and stomps a hand emerging out of the ground breaking it but it's one of the wood clones and it sinks back into the ground. "Waiting for you to come to me is too time consuming and foolish. I need to force you out." Mouse smirks behind her mask. "But how if you have no Doton jutsu?"  
"Sorry in advance for ruining all your hard work Dragon but it seems I must break it."  
Naruto forces ration chakra through his body to enhance himself before releasing a blast of Futon below him to blast himself high into the air. At the apex of his jump Naruto creates 9 shadow clones who all go through hand signs. _Raiton: multi thunder crash_

A large bolt of lightning falls from each skybound Naruto shattering the ground of the arena destroying the wood clones and forcing Dragon to the surface where he is trapped as Naruto hurtles towards him with a wind blade on his arm. As Naruto hits the ground behind Dragon a small cut bleeds on his Arm. Mouse claps. "Impressive. Using Raiton to break the ground knowing Doton is weak to it and trapping your enemy. Finishing them off with a wind blade. Most new Anbu take months to come up with strategies like that without instruction." Dragon digs himself out of the rubble and asks. "I've never seen that jutsu before. Your own creation?"

Naruto shrugs. "Yes and no. It's a variation on a couple ration jutsu from dad's library I adapted to use less chakra but with more widespread devastation in return for being less lethal." Dragon nods.  
"I'm up next. Your test this time is to avoid being hit with my Jutsu. The limit is 3 minutes and you are allowed to move away from the arena to do so. Be warned only 10 Anbu have ever passed this test and only one passed 60 seconds first time. Based on what I saw though you might be the second." Naruto nods and readies himself. Mouse signals them to begin.

Tiger opens with a fireball jutsu bigger than he's ever seen. Naruto is just barely able to dodge it, but it's followed by a wind bullet. Naruto creates a clone who tosses him out of the way. Thinking quickly Naruto fires off his own wind bullets at Tiger who smirks behind his mask. 'He's quick. Only Itachi thought to use Jutsu to distract me the first time. The others got caught up dodging. He's already at 45 seconds too.' Tiger forms a static shield around him blocking the wind bullets and expels it into a wave of raiton chakra he intends to use to paralyze Naruto. Naruto thinking quickly raises a wooden wall to block it. Tiger unleashes many wind blades to cut through the wall before following up with a great breakthrough knocking Naruto on his ass. "TIME"

Naruto groans. "How did I do?" Tiger chuckles. "2 and a half minutes. That's a full 60 seconds longer than Itachi managed his first time. Well done using the wood style wood locking wall. That bought you a good 30 seconds. Wood dome might have put you past the 3-minute mark though if you were wondering." "Good to know. Ouch. Orochimaru's great breakthrough knocked me through 5 trees in the forest of death and it didn't hurt like that." Tiger nods. "Great breakthrough like fireball is a versatile jutsu. Depending on how you control and direct the chakra the jutsu's power can change as can the range and force. Most likely Orochimaru's had a lot of power over a long and wide area. Mine was more condensed and meant for more impact." Naruto nods in understanding filing the information away for later.

Mouse claps him on the back. "If I had to rate you, I would put you in high Jounin to low Anbu with skills and mid Anbu with tactics. Impressive for a teenager. Come on. I found a shogi board in the house and I wanna play." Naruto nods.

**1 hour later**

"Damn kid you sure you aren't a Nara?" Naruto shakes his head. "I played Shikamaru a few times. He said I was one of the only people who gave him a challenge besides his dad. He thinks it's less strategy on my part and more luck though. I can play but I find the more I think the less I win."  
Mouse captures Naruto's king ending the game even though it was close. Tiger chuckles. "Looks like your luck for games of chance are even better than your mother's. If it had even an ounce of luck involved, she won more often than not, and people stopped inviting her to Poker nights after cleaning out 2 clan heads in one night."

Naruto nods. "Jiraya said I had the devil's luck when we visited a couple casinos in Tanzaku town trying to find Tsunade. On a hunch I used a coin I found in a slot machine and won the jackpot. He told me to try again on another machine and 3 machines later we were running out of the place because they thought we were cheating. I try to avoid such things though because I don't want to tempt lady luck." Dragon nods. "Probably wise. By the way I meant to ask. Your kenjutsu. I've never seen that style before. What is it?" "Uzuryuu. My mother's style though I am only training in the basics at the moment. A personal challenge to myself. I won't use my mother's sword until I master the advanced Katas and I won't try those until I master the basics and can use them without thinking." Tiger chuckles. "A worthy challenge. Anyway I think we have a decent handle on your skills so far. Go have some fun or talk with Karin a bit." Naruto nods and walks away with Karin by his side.

As they walk through the ruins Karin keeps glancing at Naruto. "Yugao told me some small things about you while you were away." "I see. What would you like to know?" "Why did the villagers treat you like that?" Naruto stops and looks away a moment before loosing a sigh. "I was hoping to start small and work up to that but heh when do Uzumaki ever do easy. Do you know what a Jinchuriki is?"

Naruto spends the next 2 hours talking to Karin about Shinju and the ups and downs of his life in Konoha leaving out only the worst of his experiences. At the end of it all Karin stands in silence for a long-time worrying Naruto. "I'd understand if you don't feel so great about being around me after hearing that." Karin's eyes widen and she grabs Naruto's arm. "No no it's just…that explains so much." Letting him go she explains. "After all that it makes perfect sense you distance your emotions from others and fearing to show them." Karin smiles. "Still you might act cold, but I know you are kind." Naruto smiles.

"What about you?" Karin frowns. "I was born in a small village in grass country. My father died not long before I was born and my mother a few years later. Once my healing abilities manifested the village used me as little more than a walking cure-all. When I was 6 there was a fire. The village burned to the ground. I survived as I was in a stream just outside the village. That's where Orochimaru found me. He offered me a home and training. He taught me science, genetics and other things. He trained me to use my abilities well. I did things I am not proud of, but it wasn't until my Mind's eye awakened that I started to notice the lies. I was 12 when I found out he was responsible for my village burning and that he wanted me all along."

Shivering in disgust. "I didn't care then. I was grateful. A year later I heard some of the ninja talking about the Uzumaki clan and I asked Orochimaru. He said they were destroyed. I didn't feel a lie but maybe that's because the context of the question allowed him to keep the whole truth from me." Karin shrugs. "That's what I get for not thinking my questions through with him. As grateful as I was if I didn't fear him, I would have left sooner. When he offered to send me to Uzu to see what I could find of my clan's history I knew he was hoping I would find something for him, but I still jumped at the chance to learn. You know the rest." Naruto comforts her with a hug. "Don't worry. I intend to kill Orochimaru sooner or later, so you won't have to worry about him coming after you." Karin places her head on Naruto's shoulder and closes her eyes feeling safe.

That night everybody was relaxed. The week since leaving Konoha had gone well. Ping smiled.  
"This village is a marvel. The architecture was exceptional. Even with all the damage it will only take a couple years to repair most of it with some extra help and materials." "Such as?" "Well timber from fire country for a start. We can either pay for stone from Stone country or if we can get some talented Doton users we could make do with mostly what's here or nearby. I would say that's what was done originally actually. Then there would need to be about 100 workers for manual labor. Guards to protect us as we work. A team of hunters and cooks to keep the work force going and some initial housing to shelter them. All in I would say minimum about 50 million ryo minimum over a time of 3 years. Double that at worst. Maybe more if you hire help from the ninja villages."

Dragon chuckles. "Naruto remember that 4 pillar house jutsu?" Naruto nods. "It has a more powerful version called Serial pillar houses. That would do your initial housing." Kurenai grins.  
"And don't forget the clans offered to come help out." Hana grins. "Neither Konoha nor Suna is known for Doton users but I know there are a few in Konoha. The Inuzuka taijutsu style is more potent in Doton users after all so we have a few." Mouse nods. "You could ask Suna for a few wind users to shape the stone once the Doton users mold it." Tazuna put's in his 2 Ryo. "We have a few good artisans in Wave who could help with design and direct the work. Some fishermen could probably help with food if you find some hunters."

Tiger nods. "Naras are good with traps and strategy. Finding food will be nice easy laid-back work for them. They would probably enjoy it and who better to cook than an Akimichi." Naruto nods. "I was thinking of making Tazuna project director and Ping as assistant. Shikamaru and Temari could handle finances from my account while I am not around and communicate through regular toad messengers. I'm not worried about money since I have more than enough, and I expect we will make it back 10-fold once the village is up and running for a couple years." Mouse shakes her head. "Who knew this would be so easy." Naruto chuckles. "With the right tools and a few keen minds anything is possible. I remember the old man told me that when I was little." Dragon chuckles. "Wish he was still around. He'd have gotten a kick out of the council's screw up. Hated them even more than paperwork."

"Oh, by the way Kurenai I found the plans for resistance seals in my dad's library. Should help with your speed and stamina. I don't have the skill to apply them yet but maybe Mouse does."  
Mouse shrugs. "Hard to say for sure. I'd have to see them first but yeah I don't think it will be a problem." Kurenai nods. "Thanks." "Now I need to write out the orders and requests to send out in the morning. With any luck people should start arriving within the week." Tazuna chuckles. "I'll start heading back to wave in the morning and see who I can dig up to help." Dragon nods. "I will escort you. I won't be needed for training until we start towards Kiri." Anko grins. "Me too. There isn't much for me to help with at the moment either." Naruto nods and heads to the master bedroom to write.

The next 2 weeks went by rather as expected for all involved. Kurenai and Ping spent more and more time together finding each other to be good company. For Ping he found her to be a calming presence and for Kurenai she admired his intellect and energy. Naruto and Karin grew as close as brother and sister sharing more and more stories of their past both good and bad. Naruto's training advanced quickly to the point where only Yugao and the Anbu could match him and maybe Anko since she had yet to return and he had not sparred with her yet. Though they agreed the all still had things to teach him none could argue he would best them all combined before 5 years was up.

Today the first of the workers and supplies arrived along with some old friends. Tsunade, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kakashi and Guy were all amazed by what they saw in both the island and Naruto himself. Temari, Hinata, Ino, Anko and Tsume were all drooling as they watched a shirtless Naruto effortlessly moving boulders the size of a small house to clear a field for housing. Nothing could have prepared them all for what he did next though.  
_Wood style: Serial pillar houses Jutsu_

Slamming his hands into the ground 50 small houses in 2 rows sprouted and shaped along the field he just cleared. Tsunade shakes her head. "You've come a long way it seems." Naruto looks at her dusting his hands. "My control is getting better, but I still can't do it without help. I haven't worked on my Doton affinity yet and my Suiton is still weak. Have to work on that when I hit Kiri. It's good to see you Lady Tsunade." Tsunade gives him a bone crushing hug. "Heh you too brat. So where is this Karin you told me about? I have somebody here who would like to see her."

Naruto notes the ornery redhead behind Tsunade trying not to meet his eye. Nodding his head, he leads the way back to the Namikazi house. "I figured it best if she took it easy and avoided using chakra until somebody could take a look at her so besides light exercise and regular walks, she's been taking it easy. She's been enjoying learning about my mother though. Seems she finds her to be an inspiration." Tsunade chuckles. "Hey Karin, we have guests." The redhead peeks out of the kitchen. "Oh, good thing I cooked extra for lunch then." Tayuya's eyes widen. "KARIN!" Tayuya rushes Karin into a hug. "It's good you are alright Tata. I was worried." Tayuya laughs. "The shadow fucker got me good but nothing that wouldn't heal with time. It was the curse mark that really fucked me over but all good now thanks the Juggernauts." Tsunade's brow gets several tick marks as she tries to ignore that embarrassing nickname while Naruto is trying hard to keep his cold demeanor and not laugh his ass off.

"Hey Rin, I didn't know you could cook." Karin grins. "I couldn't. Naruto taught me. Said it's something everybody should know just in case, but I like to cook." Everybody looks at Naruto with surprise. "What?" Tsunade shakes her head with a smirk. "Nothing brat. Anyway, Karin let's sit you down so I can take a look at you." Karin nods and leads them into the living room where she sits in front of Tsunade. Tsunade performs a diagnostic jutsu to scan Karin from head to toe frowning more and more as she goes making Karin nervous. "Um no good?"

"No no. Nothing I can't reverse anyway. Naruto was right about what's wrong, but it seems Orochimaru didn't want it to heal on its own and was regularly introducing a chemical to prevent it into your diet. It's already almost gone from your system. The problem is that because of this the chakra network has atrophied and calloused. That will make raising your reserves to normal difficult for a while. I can't fully heal you. Only time and training can do that but I can speed it up a bit. The downside is it's painful." Karin nods resolute in her decision. "Do it."

Tsunade turns to Naruto. "Think you can make some clones to help hold her down on the table?"  
Naruto nods and creates 10 reinforced clones knowing some of them will pop before this is done. As Karin lies down on the table the clones take hold and Naruto holds her hand. Tsunade notices this and smiles. Activating her chakra scalpels Tsunade begins and Karin screams. The surgery takes hours and by the end Tsunade is sweating and her eyes drooping. Thankfully she finishes before passing out. "D-done. She should be good in about a week to begin on light training. In 4 weeks, she should be good to take it up a notch." Naruto nods and thanks Tsunade. "I'll get you some tea and something to eat."

As Naruto walks away Tsunade sits on the couch and relaxes. "I tried to be family to him. A mother where I could. I'm glad he found you Karin. He seems happier than I have ever seen. But if you ever hurt him, I will make Orochimaru seem like a saint." Karin tiredly nods. "You don't need to worry."  
Naruto arrives with a cup of green tea and a plate of Fish for Tsunade. She takes it gratefully and Naruto takes Karin to the other couch and lays her head in his lap while he plays with her hair. Tsunade smiles at the sight. "You know I don't know why I'm surprised you can cook."

He shrugs. "People seem to get the image of the old me in their minds and have trouble letting go."  
"I feel like a mother whose son is doing well and has left her behind. Sad yet proud and happy."  
Naruto smiles. "For what it's worth you are like a mother to me. Thankyou for coming Granny."  
"So what's the plan with this place?" "Tazuna and Ping are in charge of the reconstruction and co-ordination of resources. Temari and Shikamaru will be in charge of my accounts and funding until the project can be self-sustaining."

"Over the next 2 years I will be hiring ninja from both Suna and Konoha for various things until living space and basic needs can be provided. At that time some of the clans Ninja will be free to move in and make life here sustainable. Ping estimated construction to be completed within 3 to 6 years. Once everything is handled here in the next week, I will move towards Kiri to begin my training in earnest."

Tsunade nods. "Why Kiri?" Naruto looks at her before smiling. "A number of reasons. Conflict is needed for fast growth. The rebels are fighting for a good cause and helping them will open them up for good relations further down the line. The current Mizukage is a Jinchuriki and I suspect something is wrong with him. Water country is the best place to train my Suiton. It's also the most likely place to find any free Uzumaki still living." Tsunade frowns. "All good points. But it doesn't mean I won't worry."

"And I won't tell you not to. This is war and anything can happen. More so when this one has been going more than half my lifetime so all they have done is learn new ways to kill faster." Looking her in the eye with determination. "But I won't be alone, and I can and will survive. I can't afford not to after all." Naruto looks back to Karin who is sleeping with a sweet smile on her face. Naruto frowns. "Who did you leave to run the village while you are here?" Tsunade waves off the concern. "Shizune is handling it and Sakura is helping along with Shikaku. I'm good for a couple days yet. I intend to spend a couple days relaxing and maybe helping out a bit here before going back." "Have you chosen a successor yet?"

Tsunade shakes her head. "I was hoping it would be you, but the council fucked that up. Now I'm torn between Kakashi and Sakura. Only problem is one is too lazy and the other lacks experience."  
Naruto smiles. "Why not have Kakashi train her in tactics, Shizune train her in Administration and you keep her as your apprentice. That way in a few years she might be ready." Tsunade nods. "I was considering something along those lines. I'm just impatient to toss that damn hat Heh."

"Have root tried anything?" Tsunade shakes her head. "We had Inoichi and Ibiki interrogate him and while it took a LOT, he told us all their basses but after his execution they all cleared out. We have no idea where they went. Frankly that worries me but for now it's not a problem. I would watch my back if I was you though." Naruto nods. "Without the head the drones will have only one goal. Revenge."

"On a brighter note Jiraya got a message from Itachi. He is considering whether or not he will come back to the village. Kisame will come with him if he does." "A great boon for the Leaf then. Lose a Jinchuriki and gain the next best thing. Well if you can live with his personality that is. He seems obsessed with cutting off people's legs for some reason. Must be a shark thing." Tsunade laughs. "I'll have to warn the village to hide all the fish sticks." Naruto snorts. "Most of the supplies and workforce from Konoha should arrive by day's end or early tomorrow and I got word from Suna they have a few Futon and Doton users who wish to help as thanks from their new Kazekage." Naruto raises and eyebrow. "Who?" Tsunade smirks. "Gaara. Seems you inspired him to be better."  
Naruto smiles. "Happy for him. He deserves it."

Tsunade smirks. "You noticed the looks when we arrived?" "If you mean most of the girls drooling like I am the tastiest meat…. yeah." "You know in Konoha you'd be put in the CRA. You going to do something like that here?" Naruto shakes his head. "No that's an easy path to breeding for war, power mongering and corruption. No, I will choose one woman. If she wishes to bring others to our bed and they get pregnant then I will take responsibility but there will be no CRA or harems here and arranged marriages will be by choice of all parties involved."

"Good to know you are not making Konoha's mistakes." Naruto smiles. "You know most of the problems in Konoha can be traced back to 2 figures. Danzo and Tobirama. Hashirama might have been a fool but he was a wise fool with an admirable dream. Sadly, Tobirama was too military minded and focused too much of his time fooling around with new jutsu and gave too much power to people who didn't share the right ideals." Tsunade nods. "Uncle Tobi never did know when to let things go."

"I just mean with them gone there is nothing stopping you from working over the system and cleaning Konoha up. What nobody ever pays attention to is Konoha is a military dictatorship. The only person who has power over the Hokage is the Daimyo and there is always the threat that the Hokage might assassinate him for a more amiable successor." Naruto shrugs. "Not that I am suggesting that. The current fire lord is reasonable enough. My point is the council was appointed as advisors. Those 2 old fossils are redundant and a threat to what you want."

Tsunade ponders this. "Now you mention it I don't remember there being a civilian council when I was a child. Only Clan council." Naruto nods. "And since the civilian council came into power the clan council has lost sight of their responsibility. At most 1 or 2 seats should belong to the civilians to advise on their affairs. Originally the clan council was to take care of that, but it would be difficult to change things exactly back to that. The only solution would be to either absolve the council or to take back the power and reduce them to advisors only."

Tsunade sips her tea. "You know with half the clan heads coming here anyway I might as well just hold off on refilling those seats as they leave then dissolve the council and reform it completely with people I can trust." Naruto smirks. "NOW you are thinking like a Hokage." Tsunade grins ruefully and shakes her head. "I still think you would make a better one." "They would never accept me. Once I was in it wouldn't matter but getting in is the problem. You need the Daimyo's vote, the Hokage's or the majority of the council. 2 of the 3 at least. The fire lord is an ok guy but is subject to his people so without the council's vote it would never happen. Besides this happened better than I could have planned."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "You intended to leave?" Naruto nods. "Within a couple years I intended to retire once I had some more training and research. You know you and I together could have overturned my banishment. All it would take is a pardon from the Hokage and me re-applying for citizenship. The council would have no say in the end unless the clan council agreed with them which we both know they don't. Like I said the Daimyo has power but within the village any decision the Daimyo doesn't take the Hokage has the power." Tsunade sheds a tear. "Why did I never think of that? Some Hokage I am."

"You're doing fine. I looked up the history and the laws on the subject thoroughly. Most Hokage's are either born leaders from a military mindset or trained for it as Hiruzen was. You come from a medical background and a soldier's point of view. You weren't trained for it. Mistakes will be made but it can all be fixed as long as you remember YOU are in charge." Tsunade smiles. "I can see now you will lead this village well. Anyway, we spent all day talking and I'm tired." "Grab a spare room Tsunade. I'll see you tomorrow."

3 days later Tsunade went back to Konoha with Kakashi happier than he had seen her sober. Construction was going slowly but well and Naruto's training had picked up again. It even drew a crowd as people wanted to watch. After all, how often do you get to watch high level ninja train somebody. Although the ladies watched for an entirely different reason. The rest however was driving one girl nuts.

"Ugh why do I suddenly have the urge to run around the village a hundred times?" Naruto chuckles. "Uzumaki have high stamina and energy with a metabolism to match. Your coils expanding and healing is giving you a more extensive feel for that most likely. You'll get used to it. Only 4 more days til you can do something to burn all that energy." Karin groans and Naruto laughs. Karin looks pointedly at him. "Ahem it's nothing Karin just that you remind me of myself a few years ago. I never guessed it was a family trait." Karin smiles. Naruto sweatdrops. "Just be careful not to start wearing green tights and screaming about youth." "Huh?" Naruto chuckles. "Just a couple people I know. Similar training methods but horrifying people. If you don't stop em quick they make an unbreakable and all too real genjutsu that traumatizes everybody around them. Nobody knows how either."

Kurenai giggles as she walks over. "I studied it so long I had to have my mind wiped. I may claim to be the best genjutsu mistress but that has me beat easy. Itachi too and all the Kurama clan."  
Karin frowns. "I heard of the Kurama clan while working for Orochimaru. Is this Genjutsu really that bad?" Naruto shakes his head. "If they weren't in it then it would be beautiful, but they make it nasty. They don't even realize they do it." Karin gags. "Ok I swear green will stay away from my clothing." Pouting and putting her finger on her chin. "Though I might have to use the youth screaming to mess with people sometimes." Naruto pales and Karin and Kurenai giggle.

"Oh, right I should put you into the seal array for the house Karin. That way you will be able to access most portions of the house while I am gone. I'm also going to sort the Library into general Uzumaki knowledge and family techniques so that any Uzumaki I find can learn safely without going into anything I would rather stay secret for now. After all, not everything in there is Uzumaki or even safe." Karin grins. "So, you're setting up your home as a clan house?" Naruto nods. "For now, though depending on how many I find I will have to expand."

Kurenai's smile falls a little. "Speaking of leaving. I think I have taught you all I can until your control gets a lot better. I was thinking I might stay here." Naruto smiles. "He's lucky to have you Kurenai sensei. Besides you are right, and I need somebody here to help anybody I send back to settle in. I can't think of anybody better than you." Kurenai blushes. "I don't know who you mean. But I would be happy to help the Uzumaki. Your mother would be rather upset with her student if I didn't after all." Naruto grins before they all hear Tazuna screaming for him.

"Yo Naruto! Better come take a look. I think we found something interesting." Walking to the remains of an old tower on the outskirts of the village they sight a huge hole in the ground which looks like the beginnings of a cave. "We were examining the area around the tower because we couldn't find an entrance even though it seems intact. One of the boys got a bit frustrated and kicked a rock. The ground gave way and he took a tumble." "He alright?" "Slight bump on the head and a bruised back but otherwise fine." "Have him taken to the medics for a full examination then tell him to take the next couple days off to be safe. Back and head injuries are no joke."  
Tazuna nods.

Naruto walks carefully to the edge of the hole. "Why did you say this was interesting?" "It's not. Rather what is down there is. He said it looked like a cross between storage and a forge."  
Naruto walks down the wall of the hole and lights a torch he sees on the wall with some raiton sparks. Exploring the large room Naruto finds a trove of Ingots of varying metals, Molds for everything from weapons to horseshoes. It's what's near the forge itself that catches his attention. 7 weapon Molds of very specific shapes and one that he knows well from his past. "Well hello old friend. Who knew they were Uzumaki made?"

Naruto makes 20 Clones to seal up anything dangerous and exits the hole. "You were right. This is a once in a century find." Karin looks down the hole. "What is it?" Naruto grins. "For starters this isn't a tower but a chimney for an advanced forge. What I found are the forge itself and the molds for everything made in it. Including the 7 blades of the mist." Karin's eyes bug and Tazuna frowns. "You mean like that big blade that Zabuza guy used? Looked intimidating sure but was it that special?"  
Karin answers. "Each blade is at least partially sentient. They CHOSE their wielders. Each blade also has their own special powers in a way. Zabuza's Head Cleaver was unbreakable because if it was broken then feeding it blood would HEAL the blade. It's the only one I know about though."

Naruto nods. "Kisame's blade Sharkskin is a living weapon that shaves rather than cuts. It also eats chakra. Nuibari is the sewing needle and is perfect for shredding or tying up your opponent but is notoriously difficult to wield. It's only had 2 owners I know if. The Kiba fangs are dual short swords with similar powers to the second Hokage's blade. Enhancing Raiton to an insane degree. Helmet splitter is more of an axe with a mallet to enhance any blow made. Splash has a giant roll of exploding tags on the back that makes every blow a blast. Hiramakarei can shape chakra into any solid shape depending on the will of the user." Karin smiles. "You know a lot." Naruto nods. "Kisame is part of Akatsuki and they are after my life so I make it a point to learn what I can about them. I took a special interest in that because the information was in the same scroll I found Samehada's info in."

Naruto turns to Tazuna. "This wasn't the entrance to the forge. If anybody finds other things like this seal them off until I or somebody I can trust can take a look. I don't want to take any risks. Make sure your men are careful. Uzumaki were seal masters and there is telling how any seals might react to somebody messing with it. Most shouldn't be a problem after so long but be careful all the same."  
Tazuna nods. "I'll pass the word around."

Naruto taps his chin. "This complicates things a bit. I will have to contact the clans and see if a team can be put together for exploration and archaeology. A Doton expert to reinforce any tunnels or caverns, A cartographer to map them out and a sealing expert at standard journeyman level minimum in case of seals." Naruto sits down and writes out a message to Inoichi and summons Gamakichi to deliver it. Having that done he returns to his training. Next day Naruto was looking for Shikamaru and found him in a position he did not expect. With Temari in his arms in a secluded area of the island. Temari was asleep and Shikamaru staring at the clouds.

Naruto sniggers. "Well this is a surprise. I thought she was too troublesome for you."  
"It's a drag but at least she gets my love of staring at clouds even if she tries to cut down how much I do it. Besides mom's been trying to set up blind dates and she's less troublesome than that."  
Naruto grins. "This works out well for me then." Shika looks at him. "What troublesome thing are you thinking now?" "I was thinking you 2 are among the smartest people I know who I can trust. I want you 2 handling my accounts for this project."

Shikamaru nods. "Sounds easy enough. Lots of time to think and look at the clouds. Can't speak for Temari but sounds fine to me." Temari mumbles. "I'll keep him motivated and help out." Naruto smiles. "Thanks, you two." Temari sits up. "Tsunade told you Gaara is Kazekage?" Naruto nods.  
"Make sure you visit him when you get the chance. He's looking forward to it." Naruto smiles. "I will. Suna is on my list of training locations after all. Even if it wasn't, I would still do it." Temari smiles. "Thanks again for helping him. He's really changed." Naruto shrugs. "Just cause I'm a little cold doesn't mean I think a person can be strong on their own. Gaara just needed a reminder."

A week later it was time to leave and Naruto was holding Karin. "Look after home for me Karin and I'll be back before you know it." Karin smiles. "I will. Kurenai has offered to teach me and train me to get me on track." Naruto nods. "Couldn't ask for a kinder teacher." Looking past Karin. "Tayuya look after yourself." Tayuya smirks. "Make sure to kill that fuckin snake when you see him and let him know I said he was a worm." Naruto grins and waves to everybody as the group set out for Kiri.

Anko grins as they set out. "What are you smiling about?" "Hehehehe Kiri has some of the best poisons. Kusa has more deadly animals but Kiri designs and mixes their own poisons." Naruto nods. "I remember the demon brothers scratched my hand when they attacked. It was poisoned but Shinju hadn't yet finished tuning up my immune system. I'm mostly immune to poisons now thankfully. It was a pain to do though. I was sick for weeks. Between the Chuunin exams and the Sasuke retrieval mission I was recovering." Anko cackles. "So THAT'S where you were. The whole village was convinced you were planning one of your pranks and that it was going to a big one. I was kinda disappointed when you didn't."

Naruto chuckles. "Maybe I'll start a tradition in Uzu where kids try their best once a year in a pranking contest." Hana giggles. "That sounds like fun. Anyway, how are we getting to Kiri?"  
"Heading to the southern peninsula then island hopping. Best way to get in unnoticed. Unless the triplets can't water walk then I will hire a boat in Wave." Hana waves him off. "It's fine. They can water walk better than most chuunin and it isn't that far between the islands."

Late that day they reached a village on the first island. It reminded him of how Wave used to be.  
"This place feels sad. And angry. It reminds me of Wave under Gato but feels like Konoha."  
Yugao's eyes are drawn to a girl about Naruto's age arguing with a merchant about the price of a fish she is selling and draws Naruto's attention to it. "But last week this kind of fish fetched double that."

"Sorry kid. Times are hard and I'm the only one who will buy from you. That's cost me business and I can't afford more." Naruto recognizing the look in the girl's eyes walks up to the fishmonger. "You said times are hard. Why? And why do you say nobody will buy from this girl?"  
"This is or rather was a popular trading port but recently monsters have been sinking our ships. As for the other matter well. It's superstition mostly. An old story says when people around here disappear, they are taken by monsters and if they return then they have turned into one. Many have gone missing over the years but Isaribi here is the first to return."

Naruto shakes his head. "So, they demonize her simply because she came back when others didn't. You know I know how that feels and trust me it hurts everybody involved. The more you treat somebody like a demon the more they are tempted to become one to avoid the pain. Even Biju were once peaceful." Naruto looks at Isaribi and notices the bandages. "Are you injured Isaribi?"  
"N-no. At least nothing that can be helped with." Naruto nods knowing she is hiding something.  
"I want you to remember something. The difference between a human and a monster or demon is not what they look like or their abilities. It is what they choose to do. We will be in the area for a day or so if you wish to talk or ask for help with anything."

Naruto walks away with the team ignoring the look on Isaribi's face. A look of hope and sadness all at once. "You want my advice kid? Take his offer. Even if they can't help you, they obviously don't wish to hurt you either. You have everything to gain and nothin to lose." "He confuses me. Seemed so cold but his words were warm." Isaribi's eyes widen. "He knows pain."

As they walk into the woods Naruto notices Anko looks distracted and uneasy. "Something wrong?"  
Anko starts. "Y-yeah. Since we got here, I had a bad feeling. Like I've been her before and it wasn't pleasant for me." "Like that pain you get in that mark?" Anko nods. "Worse than usual. And flashes of things I don't remember." Mouse stops and looks at Anko. "Repressed memories. So, you are beginning to remember at last." Everybody looks at Mouse. "My first mission in Anbu was taking out a rumored lab Orochimaru was using in this area. We never found the lab, but we found Anko knocked out and in bad shape. Almost dead. When she finally woke, she could remember nothing after leaving the Leaf on what she was told was a training trip with Orochimaru. It was the first time we saw the curse mark."

"We could only figure what happened was so traumatic she repressed the memories. We hoped they would surface in time so we could find him, but we lost hope after many years of no signs of it happening. Then we stopped hearing the rumors out of this area and gave up. It would seem that is no longer the case. If I was to guess the closer, we get to the lab the more Anko will remember."  
Tiger nods. "I have a question. Naruto in the morning we could move through several islands. You said we would stay a day or two though. Why?" "Isaribi. She is like me."

Hana frowns. "A Jinchuriki?" Naruto shakes his head. "No but she hides something. Something that makes her different and that causes her pain. Pain of loneliness and isolation. I didn't lie when I said this place reminded me of Wave and Leaf. I only hope she is willing to confide in us before we must move on." That night Isaribi was conflicted. Amachi said he could cure her if she repaid him for the research, but he did this to her. If she went to these people, she might be accepted and maybe cured but Amachi would cut her off. Should she risk that? Why did she feel like this boy knew her pain? She remembers his eyes. A cold blue like the ocean. Beautiful but the things hidden beneath were both beautiful and frightening. She shivered. Now she felt like he knew worse than she did, but it still confused her. "Maybe I can ask him."

**Next day**

Naruto decided to take some time to relax on the beach. Shinju had told him too much training would hurt more than help even with him, so he decided now was the time. Fate seems to like him as the beach he was napping on happened to be where Isaribi lived. Even dozing in the sun, he felt her coming. Her chakra felt different. Lots of water but that's not what had him curious. It was the inhuman feeling that came with it.

"Hello Isaribi." She jumps. "How did you know it was me?" Naruto shrugs. "Live in a ninja village and in constant fear you pick up some tricks. I can sense chakra and yours is unique." "So, you're a ninja?" "I'm not sure if that term fits me anymore. Is a ninja who has been banished still a ninja? Even if he is trying to start his own village?" Smirking she sits by him. "Our actions make us what we are. Does that not extend to a ninja as well as monsters and humans?" Naruto chuckles. "So that's how it feels." Isaribi looks him in the eyes to see amusement. "What?" "Originally I came from Konoha. One of the few who was kind to me was the third Hokage. Though I knew it was always for the good of the village with him that was his duty and he was kind to me. Sometimes he would say something and later when he was going against his own advice, I would remind him, and he would chuckle. I never knew why until now."

Isaribi smiles. "Why do I get the feeling this story has more to it? That you hide more pain than I do?" "There is a reason I mentioned the Biju yesterday. I know more about them than anybody alive." Naruto takes off his shirt causing her to blush. He then channels his chakra causing a seal to appear on his stomach and her eyes widen. "J-jinchuriki. Which one do you hold?" Naruto smirks. "Ah now that's a complicated question. If you asked most in Konoha they would say the 9 tails but that's not entirely accurate anymore." Isaribi looks at him asking a silent question and Naruto tells her if his life and the god within. By the end she is silent in contemplation. 'Truly he has lived pain far worse than mine. Maybe….' Making up her mind Isaribi stands and unwinds her bandages to show the scales on her skin.

Then walking to the water, she steps in and changes her form. She looks like a bizarre hybrid between fish and human. Looking at Naruto hoping he doesn't reject her she sees…. sadness?  
"You have it so much worse than I do. For me the only outward sign of what I am is these whiskers and the fangs. Easily hidden. But you wear your pain on your skin." Naruto smiles kindly. "You don't need to worry about rejection from me Isaribi. Tell me. How did this happen?"

"A lab on a nearby island. A man is there named Amachi. He used to work for a leaf nin named Orochimaru researching bloodlines and jutsu. He kidnapped many villagers for his experiments. Most either died or became mindless monsters. But I adapted. I remain human in mind and can even force the change back mostly but there is always some left. He promised he could fix me, but it would be costly." "That explains the guilt in your eyes. You are the one attacking ships. How long has he had you doing this? Has he done anything that would strike you as looking for a cure?"  
Shaking her head. "Years. And…no. I hold hope because it's all I have."

"We have a medic ninja in our team who could look at you. If this Amachi can help you then she should be at least be able to tell what exactly this is." Naruto smirks and looks back to the tree line. "Isn't that right Hana?" Hana blushes and rubs her arm sheepishly as she walks out of the trees.  
"Ahehehehe sorry Naruto. Didn't mean to pry I was just walking by when you took off your shirt and..." "You got distracted. It's fine Hana. I kinda figured Kiba wasn't the only horn dog in your family." Hana Giggles. "If only you knew our mom. Now Isaribi would you allow me to take a look at you?"

Isaribi shakes nervously. "W-why do I smell dogs?" Naruto frowns at her fear. "Dogs frighten you?"  
"I like Dogs but for some reason they don't like me. And one time the villagers set some loose on me." Naruto nods understanding. "You can smell dogs because Hana here is of the Inuzuka clan. They have a close bond with their partners. Ninja hounds of special breeds. Speaking of which where are the triplets?" Hana pouts. "They went back to the cabin laughing at my 'drooling'." Isaribi giggles.  
Stepping out of the water the transformation recedes and she stands before Hana and nods.

Hana uses a medical jutsu to scan her to find out what's been done to her. It takes a while but Hana frowns afterwards and Isaribi is worried. "What is it?" "It's a bloodline as far as I can see. One that laid dormant." "Dormant?" Hana shakes her head and answers. "New bloodlines pop up all the time. Usually lying dormant in a family or villager of people close to each other for years or decades before manifesting. It's best to let this happen naturally as forcing it can cause negative effects."

"It seems what has been done here is the bloodline has been forcibly activated and fused with her cells before she was ready for it. Based on what she said the older generation all mutated fully and lost their minds. This means that more than likely later in life you might have activated it naturally but in them it was fully dormant. If you didn't then likely your children would. Good news is with time, training and a little luck you might gain full control but there is no way to know for sure and what has been done to you is permanent. There is no curing it because it was always there."

"H-how would I train it?" Naruto smiles. "You already have been Isaribi though not in the best way. By using your abilities, you become more used to them and they settle in you. They come more easily. I am guessing the transformation was difficult and maybe painful at first?" She nods. "And not now?" Shaking her head. "Can you walk on water?" "I can but I always preferred to swim."  
Naruto motions for her to follow him out onto the water. Once standing out a ways Naruto shows her the bird hand sign.

"Hold this hand sign and close your eyes. Feel the water around you as you stand here."  
Isaribi decides to follow his lead and does as instructed. "Try to move it around a little."  
It takes a few minutes, but Naruto notices a ripple below them and smiles. "Good. Now try feeling inside yourself for a similar energy. It should feel like the water but at the same time different."  
"I feel it. What is it?" "Keep a watch on it. Now I want you to try transforming into your aquatic form." Frowning Isaribi does so and gasps at what she notices. "I thought so."

"What is it?" "It's your bloodline. I didn't know what I was sensing at first but what Hana said about you got me thinking. Ok now I want you to keep an eye on that energy and change the flow. Try to force it down. Slowly and carefully." As she does so Naruto grins. Opening her eyes, she is confused. "What?" Naruto points down and she looks at her reflection in the water and gasps. "I-it's gone. I'm normal." Isaribi jumps at Naruto and hugs him for everything she is worth. Tears in her eyes she thanks him over and over. As she separates herself, she suddenly feels weak and Naruto has to help her back to land.

As they reach the shore Hana rushes to examine her. "What happened?" Naruto smirked. "Backlash. I asked Kakashi about the Sharingan once and he said the Mangekyo has a major backlash when it's first activated often knocking the person out for a few hours. Her bloodline has been at least partially active for years draining her reserves a little constantly and she never deactivated it, so the backlash was a little worse. She'll have a headache when she wakes but now, she can control it."  
"When I said to train it, I meant years. How did you do it?" "She's been doing it by instinct all along. When she transforms. She just couldn't fully control it because she didn't know how."

"I taught her how to FEEL her own power and observe how it reacts when she changes. After that it was a case of taking that feeling further." Hana shakes her head. "Only you Naruto." Looking at Isaribi Naruto smiles. "Go back to the others and tell them what happened. I will wait til she wakes and see if she is willing to point us to this lab and Amachi. I suspect he has answers for Anko."  
Hana nods and walks away not noticing the small smile on Isaribi's face.

Isaribi woke as the Sun started to set with a bad headache just as he said. "Ughhh wha hapnd?"  
"You suffered backlash from your Bloodline deactivating the first time. It happens with some though it will get better the more you use it. Next time you might suffer some pain and dizziness for a moment before it fades." Slowly Isaribi nods. "So, it wasn't a dream? I can control it now?" "Yep. With practice you will do it without a hand sign and more and more easily." She smiles. "I must be honest with you Isaribi. I didn't do this entirely selflessly. I won't force you of course if you don't want to talk but I need to know. Where is this lab Amachi is using?"

Shaking her head. "I will tell you but why do you need to know?" "A dear friend of mine has suffered a life much like mine because of her sensei. You know him. Orochimaru. He did something to her in a lab somewhere around here years ago and she doesn't remember much about it. But we need to find answers." Isaribi frowns a moment before her eyes widen. "The lady with purple hair and fishnet shirt. Her name isn't Anko is it?" Naruto frowns and nods at her. "You know Anko?"

"I almost didn't recognize her. She was my only friend in that place. They told me she died. Ran away and drowned in the sea. She doesn't remember?" Naruto shakes her head. "Whatever happened to her was traumatic enough she repressed the memories. She gets painful flashes since we got here and fragments but it's a blur. Think you could help?" "If you are island hopping to Kiri, I would think you would go North then East but if you go South instead you come to another island. That's the place. Can I see Anko please?" "Sure, come on. I made a cabin nearby."

Ten minutes later they arrived at a large house that looked grown rather than made and Isaribi was confused. Seeing her Naruto smirks. "You're not the only one with a special talent." Isaribi made a face like _ohhh _and followed him inside_. _"Anko you have a visitor." Looking up from her dango Anko raises an eyebrow. "The girl from yesterday. Isaribi right? Watcha need?" "You really don't remember me do you Anko." She smiles sadly and sheds a tear. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter I only wanted to thank you." "For what? Have we met?" Nodding she steps closer and hugs Anko making her frown. "You were my only friend in that lab years ago. They said you were dead, and it broke my heart, but I always thought they were wrong. I'm glad that you lived. Even if you don't remember me."

Anko suddenly has a flashing memory much clearer than before and her eyes widen. "Ribi" Anko suddenly falls to the floor in pain gripping her head and screaming. Mouse moves to her side and examines her. "Naruto help me hold her down and make a bit for her to bite, so she doesn't bite her tongue." Naruto does as ordered. 20 minutes later Anko spits out the bit and calms down. "Ffffuck. Sorry." "What happened Anko?" "You said it was a repressed memory, but it wasn't. It was sealed. That bastard manipulated me again. Sealed my memory and altered it. He didn't abandon me because I lacked spine as he said he did it because he wanted to see how I would turn out on my own without him around to influence me. I was a free reign lab rat for him. FUCKING BASTAAAAARD!"

Seeing Isaribi there Anko jumps up and hugs her tightly with a big grin on her face. "Ribi. I'm sorry you were alone here so long." Isaribi smiles and returns the hug. "It's ok Anko. It all worked out in the end." Isaribi smirks. "Remember Amachi? Would you like to get back at him Anko?" "He's here?" She nods. "I'm supposed to attack another ship tomorrow morning and deliver the cargo to him. He will be expecting me. No reason you and Naruto here can't sneak in." "Oh, I owe him some payback." Smirking at eachother they spent hours plotting and planning before finally resting the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews guys. In case you are wondering I will finish uploading the rest of this fic over the next few days. It's not a long one but I have also just finished writing a sequel to it which I will upload after the last chapter. I have a few fics going at this point but nothing I am certain I want to upload at this point but I WILL be working on them over time. Enjoy the next chapter.

Previous disclaimers apply. I do not own Naruto.

**Next morning**

"You're late Isaribi. Where is the cargo?" "The ship didn't show Amachi. Have you made any progress on a cure for me?" She notices his smirk. "No. In fact I haven't even tried to look for one. Why would I want to cure you when I just intend to dissect you once your usefulness has ended?"  
Isaribi smiles and he is confused. "Something funny?" "You haven't noticed yet?" "Noticed what brat?" He looks at her curiously before his eyes grow wide. "Your mutation is gone. HOW?!"

Naruto drops down behind him and knocks him onto the ground. "Because there was nothing to cure. No mutation. Just a forced bloodline she didn't know how to control. Well we fixed that. But enough about your failures let's talk about an old friend of yours." Amachi is afraid. "W-what friend?" Naruto's gaze gets colder if you can imagine. "Orochimaru." "Why would you want to know about him? I haven't seen him in years anyway." Anko walks up behind him and smirks. "Oh, we know. He hasn't been here since he tossed me out the door with this hicky on my neck. We're more interested in what he was doing then and why you are still here if you no longer work for him?"

"A-anko? B-but you're dead." "Wrong fuckstick. I survived even though that bastard fucked with my mind. Now I'm back and I want answers." A pair of snakes slither out of Anko's sleeve towards the man. "How quickly I get them determines how much pain your balls are going to be in when my friends here are done with you. Answer quick enough and my cold friend Naruto here might just let you live." He looks at the snakes then at Naruto and decides the snakes are less scary. "OK OK just call them off. Orochimaru perfected his immortality jutsu but each body is only viable for about 3 years before it rejects him and needs a new one. He also can't use senjutsu in his replacements because they aren't strong enough. That's what the seal is for. It's a backup for his soul and a medium for using nature energy. Yours was the first prototype."

"I worked with him under orders to look for and harvest bloodlines for transfer. I still do it because it interests me. The girl's been useful for funding my research that's why I kept her around."  
Anko scowls. "Well Naruto? What's the word?" "Let him live." The man sighs in relief. "But send him to Konoha for questioning about all this and request a cleanup team to come in and help anybody left if possible." The man panics until Isaribi knocks him out. "Nice." "Thanks." Anko puts Amachi in a prisoner scroll and hands it to one of her snakes along with the message for Tsunade and they all leave.

Arriving back at the beach Naruto turns to Isaribi and considers. "Now we are done here you have a choice to make Isaribi. You can remain here or go on your way as you like. You can head to Uzu to help there and find a home. Or the most dangerous option. You can come with us. We are heading to Kiri to help with the war there and to progress with my training. It will be dangerous but there if we succeed you will be welcomed with open arms."

"I think…I'll come with you. Once we are done in Kiri there's no reason, I can't go to Uzu is there? I want to help the rebels and find a home with the people who helped me." Naruto smiles. "No there is no reason at all and that's a good answer. But if you come with us you must get stronger." Anko hugs Isaribi from behind and grins. "I can help with that." Isaribi blushes and nods.

It wasn't long before they began hopping islands again heading towards the East skirting the edge of Kiri territory hoping to find the rebels. It took them days. In that time Isaribi or as she came to be known Ribi found her transformation easier and easier and her water attacks stronger with Anko's help. It was total chance when they happened upon the sight of a battle. Not a large one but not exactly a small skirmish either.

Tiger frowned. "Which side do we help? I can't make out who's side is who's." Naruto reaches out with his senses as Mouse taught him. He was a good sensor before but with help he had doubled his range. He sensed the chakra of all involved in the skirmish. "On has a single Byakugan eye. Most likely stolen. Another has 2 kekki genkai. Kage level. Another is weird. His chakra is weak, but his sword seems to be shaping it oddly. A half dozen others with minor bloodlines that they don't seem to have much training in. The rest are pure water chakra. The woman with Auburn hair and the blue dress is the one with the twin bloodlines. And those around her. I will do this myself." Yugao frowns.

"You sure? We could help." Naruto nods. "She is at least part Uzumaki. I can sense it." And like that he's gone. Next thing anybody knows is a large rumble in the ground causing the group to look back to the field and the fighting to stop.

With the rebels.

"Lady Mei what is that?" Shaking her head. "I don't know Ao but it's powerful. Feels like Yagura but stronger. Not as Angry. Or at least….not at us." The swordsman whimpers. "I hope it's here to help us and not kill us." She nods and the others agree. "If it is then make peace now because I don't think we could stop it Chojuro." Suddenly the ground around them explodes in a sea of dust throwing the Kiri ninjas back and the ground begins to shake. A figure is seen in the dust rising slowly before it speaks in a low but powerful voice.

**"****You know. Where I come from people with bloodlines are loved. A little too much if you ask me but at least they are treated as human or useful tools. But you people treat them like my village treated me. I got lucky. I just got exiled when they feared me too much, but these people get hunted down in their own homes. Tortured. Raped. Poisoned. Burned. Executed. Worse it's not just them but friends and families too. I am considered cold. Distant. Most who meet me are afraid, but they don't know the truth. I distance myself because I too fear. Fear to be close to others in case I am betrayed again. And afraid because if I ever lost control of my emotions, I might hurt those I come to care for. That's a problem for you though. See those I care for are not in range. But you are. And I am angry."**

Suddenly the earth stops quaking and the dust clears to reveal a young blond man. One holding a red Katana that only 2 people recognize. Anko and Yugao gasp. "He's using it. I thought he was going to wait." Yugao shakes her head. "He was but I suspect it's because he's fighting for family and these people pissed him off." Back on the battlefield a Kiri ninja steps forward and laughs. "A Kid?! Geez kid don't scare us like that. Talking all tough. And what was with that voice? Scary. How'd you do that and where are your parents?"

Naruto looks at the man and he flinches at his eyes. Cold. The eyes of a killer. **"You can ask them when you meet them in the afterlife." **Suddenly he disappears and 6 men explode in a bloodbath shocking everybody around them. Naruto sheaths his sword and goes through handsigns.  
_Wood Style: Great Tree Spear _

Around the group of rebels, a ring of spikes grows, piercing the Kiri ninjas killing them instantly in a gory mess of blood. In the trees everybody looks at Dragon. "Hey, don't look at me I didn't teach him that." Back with the rebels. "Wood style? Is he a Senju you think? But why would Konoha exile him?"  
Ao shakes his head. "He doesn't look like a Senju. Looks more like the 4th Hokage. I am curious about the exile too though." Mei hears none of this and is instead blushing at this man who has come to their rescue. He's quite handsome. Not to mention with those whisker marks cute as all get out. The others begin to panic as she approaches him but freeze when he fixes them with his eyes. Mei however continues forward.

"Thankyou for your help young man. But who are you? Why did you help us?"  
"You are Kiri rebels of the bloodlines faction. I need to get stronger and I am on a time limit. The fastest way is in war. But I don't like to fight for fools and bigots, so I wish to help you. I will be honest though I have another agenda." "And that is?" "The Mizukage. Something is wrong with him. All reports say he's a kind man with a love for his people not seen in any of his predecessors. Then he starts exterminating bloodline clans? There is no logic. Something must be controlling him."  
Mei frowns. "I thought the same, but I can't see how. He's a Jinchuriki of the 3 tails. Most Jinchuriki are immune to Genjutsu but more so for him."

Naruto shakes his head. "A misconception. Only Jinchuriki who have made friends with their tailed beast are immune and while Sonbi does excel in genjutsu he is also Lazy and isolationist. He wants only to be left alone. Even if Yagura and he were friends I doubt he would help him if it means he is left alone. Besides whatever is strong enough to control a Kage level Ninja is strong enough to control any Biju below 6 tails." Ao narrows his eyes. "You know a lot about Jinchuriki and Biju."  
Naruto looks at him closely. "Ah Byakugan. Stolen or received during the third ninja war in a boarder incursion I would bet."

Ao nods. "Don't worry I have Hyuuga friends but personally I don't see an issue. As to your question I should know about them because I am the Jinchuriki of the 9 tails. Or rather I was." Ao widens his eye and reaches for a kunai before Mei stops him. "What do you mean was? A Jinchuriki who loses their biju dies." Naruto nods. "Generally true unless you are an Uzumaki. However, I did not lose my Biju but rather he changed into something else. I will however discuss that more in private." Mei nods. "How is it you have the wood style? I've only ever heard of the 1st hokage using it."  
"That's related to your last question and will also be explained in private." Naruto pauses and frowns. "I suspect your next question will be about my exile or my family so you can save those too. I will call my companions down now if you don't mind." Mei nods and gives an order to remain calm.

Naruto nods back the way he came, and the others walk over to him. Mei examines them. "3 Leaf Anbu, Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki. I don't know the other girl, but I expect if she is with you then she is strong. Isaribi shakes her head. "Not really but I am getting there." Mei smiles and nods.  
"I would ask about why Anbu are traveling with an Exile let alone 2 of the Leaf's most prominent Kunoichi, but I expect that's related to the other questions I have. Correct?"

Naruto nods. "As expected of somebody with Uzumaki blood. You pick things up quickly."  
Mei raises an eyebrow but decides questions can wait. Chojuro whispers into Mei's ear. "Are you sure we can trust them my lady?" Mei nods. "He just saved our lives and asked to join us. Besides I don't sense any deceit from any of them." He nods and steps back. Naruto eyes his blade. "Ah Hiramakarei. I wondered about that chakra I felt. Tell me how does it feel to you? Does it heed you fully?" Chojuro widens his eyes and looks to Mei who nods. "Um yes sometimes but I still find it difficult sometimes. It still resists me." Naruto nods. "It was designed with an Uzumaki in mind as were all the 7 blades. The fact it accepts you means you are doing good, but you need to work on your reserves, stamina and most of all you need to listen to your sword."

Chojuro questions but Mei answers. "Uzumaki had high chakra reserves and dense chakra. High stamina and life force. A strict moral code. And the blades are all at least partially sentient so what he said makes sense. That said I didn't know about them being of Uzumaki make." Naruto nods. "Sadly, most information on their history is either destroyed or lost though I pieced together a bit. Tell me how is Zabuza and Haku. Did they join you like I asked?" Mei smiles. "They did. He didn't mention you though." Naruto nods. "He still thinks of his pride too much. Of course, I was barely a Gennin back then." Mei raises an eyebrow surprised that he has grown from that to this in just a couple years. "Well let's get back to our camp. I suspect the more we talk the more questions I will have." Yugao giggles. "You have no idea."

**The rebel base**

"So, while we wait for them how did you meet Zabuza and Haku?" "It was my first C rank mission. Escort and protect the Bridge builder Tazuna until his work was done. But he lied about the mission and we were attacked by missing nin. The demon brothers were pathetic for Chuunin and this is coming from somebody widely considered barely gennin material. I killed one of them and the other died after confirming his target. We decided to continue anyway. Arrogant I know but what do you expect with an overconfident Uzumaki who is eager to prove himself and an Uchiha. Anyway, it wasn't long before we encountered Zabuza. Gato had hired him to kill Tazuna. Our sensei Kakashi was fighting him when he was captured in a water prison. Using solid transformation and a shadow clone I worked with Sasuke to free our sensei by throwing a demon wind shuriken with my clone in its shadow. He caught the real one before dodging the second who broke transformation and threw a kunai forcing him to drop the water prison."

"After that Kakashi beat Zabuza but before he could kill him a Kiri hunter nin put him under with senbon to the neck. Had Kakashi not been suffering chakra exhaustion then he would have noticed sooner that he was fake. It was a week before they attacked again. I was still asleep at the start but thanks to that I stopped Gato's thugs taking Tazuna's family hostage. After I proceeded to the bridge where Sasuke was fighting the hunter nin who we later identified as Haku. He was doing well for an Uchiha who only just unlocked his sharingan but Haku was better. Kakashi was about to use his jutsu to kill Zabuza and Haku moved to intercept when Gato arrived to betray them. Good thing too because 3 seconds later and Haku, Zabuza or both would be dead. We put aside our mission to kill Gato and after that Zabuza had no reason to stick around any longer. Before he left, I suggested he join you here as your goals aligned. Of course, I expect he raided Gato's mansion for funding first, but we expected as much."

Mei nods. "He mentioned Kakashi and some brats, but he never went into detail." "Like I said the man has his pride to think of. Beyond what was in the report at Konoha I honestly never bothered telling anybody." Zabuza walks in at this time. "I'm grateful for that kid." Haku grins. "Hi Naruto."  
Naruto smiles. "Zabuza. Haku. Still pretending to be a boy?" "Heh only for the sake of my sanity."  
Haku smiles just a little too sweetly. "Oh. Zabuza how's your neck?" Zabuza sweats a bit. "Erm it's fine Haku thankyou."

"Ok so back to my earlier questions now that we are in private." Naruto smiles.  
"Not sure if you will believe half of what I will tell you but if we are to work together you deserve that much. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father as your friend Ao thought is Minato Namikazi." Mei's eyes widen. "Well that explains your good looks." Naruto smiles and bows his head. "Thankyou. You are quite attractive yourself." Mei smiles. "As to the rest I have a story for you."  
For the next hour Naruto informs Mei, Zabuza and Haku of the history of shinobi, Shinju and how he came to be the Shinju Jinchuriki. He also explained his bloodlines and his banishment along with his plans.

"You're right kid it's hard to believe. But it fits with what I know of the history of the biju and it would explain your ability to use bloodlines that are supposedly dead or not linked to your family. You said you are able to use Ice style?" "Yeah but barely. Shinju helps me with wood style but says others I must unlock myself. My wind element is strong, but I have only just begun with water so it's still weak. That's part of why I am here as I figured what better place to study then in Kiri during a war."

Haku looks excited at the prospect of not being the last Ice user. "I can help with that."  
Mei smiles. "You are right. There is no better place or time for it. And Haku here has been invaluable to us with her Ice. I don't doubt she can help you. When you unlock your Fire element, I can help you with boil and Lava release myself and could probably spare some scrolls for dead Kiri bloodlines since they aren't any use to us anymore. Well in exchange for an alliance with the future Uzu of course." Naruto bows."Thankyou Mei. I would be glad to accept an alliance when the time comes."

"Can't put my finger on it but you've changed kid." Haku smiles. "Less cold. Less angry. Smarter and stronger. You've grown up." He shrugs. "Had to happen sooner or later. I was never as dumb as I acted though. Wouldn't have survived 5 years of my life if I was but I will admit after meeting you two I worked hard to get stronger and smarter." Mei quirks her head. "Why did you say I had Uzumaki blood?"

"I can sense chakra. Uzumaki chakra is unique regardless of how diluted. I'm guessing one of your parents or grandparents was an Uzumaki. Given your strength and the density of your chakra I would guess it was a female family member. The children of female Uzumaki almost always end up having denser chakra. That would also explain your Last name being Terumi rather than Uzumaki."  
Mei nods in thought. "Why do you have your mother's name then?" "Only a very few in Konoha were ever privy to the identity of my parents. My father had a lot of enemies after all. Besides that, I chose to keep it after I left because I feel closer to my mother. In fact, I feel almost nothing for my dad. Well not anything beyond admiration of his strength anyway."

Mei nods. "If it was me, I would hate him for doing that to me, but I suppose having grown up hated and alone you can't bring yourself to hate him but instead settle for apathy." "Shinju said something similar, but it came across more mathematical than that." Zabuza nods. "Understandable. He might live millions of years but if you don't live as one of us no amount of observation can let you understand us really. Besides you said he's been sealed away for around a thousand years and only had a couple hundred with humans before that. Not a lot of time for a god." **"He's right about that. For me that's nothing."**

"So, what exactly do you intend to do here? I imagine I won't be giving you orders like one of my own." Naruto shakes his head. "For the most part in camp I will either be resting or training. Experience in command I can get later. What I need is high stress situations to test jutsu and to sharpen my instincts. For that you get to tell me where to go and what to do. All kinds of missions from protection to assassination to outright battle or massacres. It's experience in battle I need. I also intend to leave an open invitation for any Uzumaki I find to join Uzu either now or whenever they wish." Mei frowns. "Does that invitation extend to me?" Naruto smiles kindly. "Of course. Whether by name or not you are Uzumaki by blood."

Ao smiles. "Could be a good opportunity to find yourself a husband Lady Mei." Mei smiles sweetly sending a shiver down the spines of her ninja. "Ao shut up. Or I'll kill you." Ao sweatdrops. 'What did I say?' Naruto laughs. "Definitely an Uzumaki. We might be fun loving and mischievous, but we also have short fuses about different things. For me it used to be bad mouthing Ramen but now it's family and those I love. I expect for Mei it's the subject of marriage or relationships. Most likely stemming from a sense of loneliness and frustration." Mei nods with a sad smile. "Sounds right." Zabuza frowns. "Wow you have changed kid. I know psychologists who have spent time trying to figure her out and failed." "Well Uzumaki are relatively simple by nature but people tend to overcomplicate things. Basically, don't prank us or we will prank you. Don't piss us off or you die horribly. Family before all else. Even clan or village." Mei smiles. "Sounds like my mother."

Naruto tilts his head. "Red hair? Short temper? High metabolism?"Mei brightens. "Yeah how'd you know?" He shrugs. "All Uzumaki traits. Red hair or shades stemming from it are extremely common for Uzumaki. The rest comes from our longevity and metabolism." "I guess your hair comes from your father then. I seem to recall he had blonde hair." "Yeah. Konoha were blinded by their hate to not see the resemblance. Even before Shinju told me I would think I would have guessed it eventually." Mei nods. "How much of this can I tell others?" "Keep my parents to yourself and Shinju as well. Anything else is fair game. People will make assumptions but without that information they can't figure anything out."

"And your name?" "My friends can call me Naruto but in the open call me Buraddosupairaru (Blood spiral)." Mei smirks. "A name fit for an Uzumaki in war. And your companions?" "I won't speak for them though I am pretty sure Ribi wants to learn more. She's only just fully gained control of her bloodline and lacks experience and a good teacher. We can only help her so much." Mei nods. "What's her bloodline and specialities?" "A fish human hybrid transformation that can move fast and breath in water. She also has good control for water attacks that may or may not be jutsu but don't require hand signs. She specialises in ambush tactics and sabotage and destruction in a waterborne environment. She spent a number of years attacking merchant ships and retrieving their cargo under the thumb of a nasty worm of a man who said he could cure her. Neither knew it was a bloodline and incurable, but he never tried. Intended to dissect her once she lost any use to him."

Zabuza scowls. "Humans disgust me sometimes." Haku nods. "I'll help her out. I specialise in ambush and assassination as you know and my water jutsu should suit her well if she can learn them. She will also need conditioning I would guess." Naruto nods. "Don't push her too hard at first. She's barely more than civilian at this point. Her bloodline was forced chemically. It was dormant before a few years ago." He nods. "Haku wasn't much better when I found her. I'll take it slow at first." "Zabuza was a great teacher. A little harsh at times but then he had to be given his life then." Zabuza blushes a bit but only Mei notices. "I appreciate it Zabuza." He waves it off and leaves with Haku. "I missed him when he left Kiri. Even with his reputation he was a good man."

"A ninja must be a killer and kill his emotions first but just because he must do that when on a mission does not mean he must at home. Something Danzo never got." "Danzo?" "Leader of Root in Konoha and member of the council of elders. Team-mate of the third hokage under Tobirama Senju and his rival for the seat. Root was a secret section of Anbu under his sole command. When my lineage came out on the day of my exile and my holdings in the village with it, he tried to kill me with his root and then attempted to put me under genjutsu with a stolen sharingan eye. He failed both times and was taken into custody as a traitor and recently executed. Lady Tsunade doesn't know what happened to his Root though. They disappeared with no trace." "Lady Tsunade? You speak with such respect for somebody who exiled you."

Naruto shakes his head. "On the contrary she was not a part of it. The civilian council went over her head to the Daimyo. She always treated me as a son." He shrugs. "As she should. She is my godmother after all. Jiraya has little of my respect because he failed his duty as my godfather."  
Mei giggles. "I don't know why but I half expected you to call him Pervy sage or something." Naruto smirks. "It fits him, and I would but honestly everybody has a little pervert in them even if they deny it. Besides he uses it as a coping mechanism because of his life and his failure to gain the love of the one person he wants. Tsunade." Mei raises an eyebrow. "I would never have guessed." He chuckles. "Not surprising. To do so you would need to know him, Tsunade and have read his books." Mei blushes. "Well I have read them. Though I can't say I'm a fan. Too much smut not enough story for me."

He nods. "You notice the main love interest in each story is a busty blonde?" "I did but I never questioned that." "Yup he's got it bad." Naruto smirks. "You know Mei I've been trying to think of an appropriate revenge for him and I think you just gave me an idea." "Oh?" He sniggers. "I think when I get some time, I might try writing a book or two and see if I can outsell him. Might be a fun challenge." "I look forward to reading it. But for now, I think we should all get some rest. We got some strong intel yesterday so we will be stepping up missions tomorrow. That's why you found us like you did." Naruto nods. "Hopefully we can help finish this war within the next few months." Mei shrugs and smiles. "A little optimistic maybe but we can hope."

Naruto smirks and looks back at her before leaving. "If I might offer some advice? Flirting is nice and fun, but most men are oblivious and the kind who respond to it easily in the way you want are not the best guys. I am no exception. My advice is to be a little more direct with what you want. Even if rejected at least then you aren't wasting your time." He then leaves and Mei considers his advice and smiles. "Heh maybe he's right but not now. Maybe when this war is done."


	6. Chapter 6

Once again previous disclaimers apply blah blah blah.

YAY Double upload. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Next day**

A large crowd has gathered to watch a spectacle. As Mei, Zabuza and Haku wake this is the scene they find. "Remember Naruto the boulders are not just stone but earth. Your body provides the strength but that doesn't mean they can't be manipulated like any earth. Focus and then expand that focus." Naruto is balancing boulders as large as he is on his hands as he fends off Kunai from Anko and Mouse either by shifting his body or manipulating vines with wood style. This was an Anbu level exercise and everybody knew it. They were impressed this was being done by a teenager.  
And the fact he had his shirt off and was sweating up a storm had more than a few girls drooling.

Zabuza smirks to Mei. "And I thought I was an early riser. The troops say he's been at this for 2 hours straight with no breaks. I know seasoned war vets who would break from this." Mei nods. "My own earth manipulation training wasn't this advanced but then wood style is more delicate than Lava if what I am told is true." Tiger takes note of Mei and nods. "Ok kid that's enough for now. Time to work." Naruto nods and to the shock of the crowd shatters the boulders in his hands.

"Lady Mei. Sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I only sleep a few hours a night and try not to be loud too early but I'm not always successful." Mei smiles. "I was due to get up anyway. Ready for your first mission?" He nods. "On the next island over a potential recruit wishes to join us but he's boxed in by enemy ninja. We don't want to risk a raw recruit, so we want to get him out quietly. Think you can handle it?" The group smirk and Naruto laughs causing confusion. "Something funny?" Anko grins. "The Anbu always knew Naruto would be perfect for that kind of job even before heading to the academy."

Mei raises an eyebrow. "Why's that?" "Zabuza remember what I used to wear?"  
"Heh you mean that kill me orange jumpsuit? Yeah why?" "People often referred to it that way but one of my most infamous pranks in the Leaf was painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight in that. I wasn't seen until I set off a smoke bomb to draw attention and even the Anbu couldn't catch me. Eventually I let myself be caught by a Chuunin who I knew was sympathetic and would later be my teacher."

Tiger chuckles. "Don't forget sneaking into Anbu headquarters and putting sneezing powder in all our masks. Then a month later dying all of the Hyuuga's underwear hot pink and hanging them in the street." "All but one. I let Hinata out of that if you remember. I only prank those who deserve it or who need a laugh. Sometimes for a challenge." Naruto shakes his head. "My point is this kind of mission besides general widespread destruction is right up my alley." Mei, Zabuza and Haku are all laughing. "I remember trying to figure out what was with all the pink underwear in the street when I requested help from Konoha that day. I also remember asking him about it and he refused to answer for fear of a local prankster." Naruto bows dramatically. "I aim to please. Anyway, give me the details of the mission and I'll see what I can do." Mei nods and hands him the file before walking off still giggling.

Naruto checks the file and raises an eyebrow. "Huh that could be useful. But I don't understand why he can't get out himself." Mouse's interest is peaked. "Why?" "The recruit his swift release." Tiger's eyes widen behind his mask. "Impossible. The last of that clan died fighting for Iwa against the 4th. It's the reason he is hated in Iwa. The only exception was a missing nin from Konoha named Hiruko who died soon after Orochimaru left. Killed by Kakashi." Naruto frowns. "So, either a family member of a hidden survivor, an experiment of Orochimaru or a trap. It does seem too good to be true. Swift release is a bitch of a bloodline to beat." Anko looks at Naruto. "Normally I would say to drop this one or take backup, but I don't think you can afford to." Naruto nods. "This is a test."

"In that case if it is a trap, I will try to capture an enemy nin quietly to interrogate. You were intending to teach me in that area after all." Anko smirks sadistically. "Sounds like fun."  
Mouse tilts her head. "You think Mei knows about the likelihood of it being a trap?"  
Tiger nods. "That might be the point. Not much of a test if he knows ALL the details. Teaches him to think on his feet and good judgement under pressure. Exactly what he said he wanted. If she knows then she is doing what we want." Dragon nods. "Though it's a little underhanded. Others might be angry at this kind of move but like you said it's what we want and she knows that. Heh might want to work on it a bit though if Naruto saw through it so easy." Naruto shrugs. "Can't be perfect. Gotta work with what she's got." Naruto walks away to prepare for his mission. Dragon scratches his head. "Anybody notice he's growing faster than expected? Even for a Jinchuriki it shouldn't be possible."  
Mouse nods. "The drive to survive can do that. His life does depend on him growing and fast with what's inside him."

It took the whole day to get to the island as Naruto decided to take it slow since he wanted the cover of darkness for this mission and not push his luck. When the time came, he found himself uneasy. It was far too easy to enter the village unseen and find his target. He was about to reveal himself when he felt something off about his chakra. He felt no trace of swift release and worse he seemed to be under genjutsu. **"Seems your instincts serve you well again. Didn't expect the recruit to be a victim though." **_"Didn't even cross my mind. I'll have to remember that in the future. This means rescue and capture as well though. That makes this harder."_** "Why not use Shadow clones then?" **_"Because since I learned it, I've let other skills drop and have become reliant. Sometimes you need the added challenge to sharpen your skills like a blade."_

Moving slowly and deliberately through the shadows he gets close to the victim and covers his mouth before releasing the genjutsu on him. Whispering to the boy he inquires. "Tell me do you know what is going on?" He shakes his head. "Last I remember my father caught me practising with my bloodline and he panicked. I blacked out and woke up here. Don't know what happened to my mother though. Hope she's alright." Naruto nods. "What's your bloodline?" "Mother called it Shikotsumyaku. I can manipulate, harden and even grow new bones. She said it's a dead bloodline she never expected to see again after her brother died." "A Kaguya bloodline. Useful and powerful but with drawbacks." **"It seems Kaguya had more descendants than expected. That was her main bloodline." **_"I wondered if the name was a connection to her." _The boy frowns. "I'll explain later. If it's found out, you are free they will kill you, so we need to escape. Have any stealth training?"

"I can move fairly silently and keep out of sight fairly well but anybody above chuunin could spot me. My chakra signature is difficult to hide." "Shouldn't be a problem. Let's go." He nods and they leave the village. Naruto was again struck by how easy this had been. Walking for a few miles he stopped and looked to the boy. "This mission was not what was expected and has been far too easy for my liking. I need to capture a prisoner for interrogation. I won't be long so stay here and out of sight." He nods and Naruto disappears. An hour later he finds an isolated guard. "Low jounin so not in command but high enough to know something and best of all he's alone." Naruto moves silently behind the man and knocks him out with a quick chop to the neck and seals him in a prisoner scroll before returning to his charge.

"You're back. Did you find what you want?" Naruto shows him the prisoner scroll and gestures to follow. "We will make camp near the coast and then we need to talk." The boy nods with his curiosity peeked. An hour later the moon is getting high and Naruto calls a stop. Setting his clones to make camp he talks to the boy. "I'm Buraddosupairaru. What's your name?" "Kusomaru." Naruto flinches.

"Your father was not a kind man." Kusomaru chuckles. "No, he wasn't. I take it yours is not real?" Naruto nods. "An alias for now. Do you know of the civil war going on right now?" "Rumours only. We lived on the fringes of Kiri." He nods. "Years ago, something happened to make the Mizukage hate all bloodlines. At first it was simply incurring a curfew in Kiri. Then it was the arresting of those using their gifts in public. Soon it was a massacre. The first few times was quiet. The extermination of a clan or 2. Then survivors escaped and spread word. Soon those with bloodlines were so feared even their own families killed them as happened to a friend of mine."

"You can guess where I am going?" Kuso nods. "Revolution and resistance. So, my father placed me under genjutsu to lure them in with promise of a new recruit and killing them. Probably resulting in my own death in the process. Which means my mother is probably already dead." Naruto nods. "Your mother belonged to the Kaguya clan." His eyes bulge. "THOSE madmen?" Naruto grins. "Oh, not all of them. Even those who never awakened their bloodline were prone to sickness and madness though. More so if you did. I met a Kaguya serving Orochimaru once. He was strong but he died because of his sickness but he was sane if fanatical in his devotion to his master. You seem to have escaped that fate though. Lucky you."

Kusomaru looks sad. "Yeah. Lucky me." "Ah don't feel too bad. Would it make you feel better if I told you of your family?" This gains his attention. Naruto spends much of the night speaking of Kaguya and her family. Kusomaru listens attentively as this is information about his mother's family he was always denied. "Heh no wonder our family went mad so often. I would like to help the rebels and bring peace to Kiri." Naruto nods. "That's why I came. Your bloodline was a lie but your name and face matches my file. Mission was rescue and recruitment." Kuso frowns. "What were you expecting?" Naruto frowns. "Oddly enough that's what tipped me off to the trap. If they had stuck to the truth, I wouldn't suspect anything, but Swift release is not only a dead bloodline but exceedingly powerful. Far too good to be true and would have allowed you to escape without my help easily."  
"You think somebody was tipping you off or just didn't think it through?" Naruto shrugs. "Could be either. That's why I took that guard. Well get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow, and it will take half the day to cross to the next island." Kuso nods and goes to sleep.

**Lunch time the next day**

A haggard looking Kusumaru walks alongside Naruto through the camp towards Mei. "Ah Buraddosupairaru I see you have succeeded. Any trouble?" He nods. "More than a little. The mission was easy enough, but things don't quite add up. Anko and I will interrogate a prisoner I took to find out more. Meet Kusomaru." He bows to Mei and Mei frowns. "Uhh interesting name." He chuckles. "So I'm told. My father was not kind." Mei smiles kindly. "Is it true you have swift release?" He shakes his head. "No, I am afraid that was a lie. I was under genjutsu and the bait for a trap. I have the Kaguya bloodline. Hmhmhm don't worry I'm perfectly sane and healthy and wish to be of use here." Mei nods. "I knew a few Kaguya. Not all were mad. Reign was particularly kind." Kusomaru's eyes widen. "She's my mother. But… I fear she is dead." "I am sorry. But hopefully you can help us keep that fate from others by helping us end this war." He nods. "Buraddosupairaru keep me posted on your prisoner. I am curious as to what happened."

Later that day a few people were avoiding a certain corner of the camp where screams od a haunting nature could be heard. Many people shivered in sympathy of the poor soul inside the cabin recently constructed there. None wanted to know what was happening to him. "Hahahaha kid that was great. You're a natural. I mean I scare people with my sadistic nature but that cold face is PERFECT for this work. What was that seal though?"

He shrugs. "Kurenai Sensei showed me a genjutsu called Hell viewing. I thought it might be good for torture if I recreated the effect in a seal. Fear is a great motivator after all, and few people ever are truly fearless or in control enough to ignore it. Also, since it's a seal and not genjutsu it's unbreakable and doesn't feel like one so the target is less aware of it." Anko smirks. "Now I know why Ibiki said they would never let your mother into T&I. That's downright sinister. I LOVE THAT!" Naruto shakes his head at Anko's antics and goes to tell Mei the news.

In her tent Mei is dealing with the complaints and has a slight headache when he walks in. "Ah there you are. Care to tell me why half the camp is scared shitless of your cabin?" Naruto looks a little sheepish. "Sorry. Should have thought to put up silencing seals. I'll fix that later." "Haaa well did you learn anything yet?" He nods. "It seems the reason it was set up as it was and was so easy was because they expected a different response. They expected a small group or yourself to try a more direct approach. It only worked because I have been working on my habit of depending on certain skills which make my work easier. They never expected a silent infiltration of a single person, so security was more spread out." Mei nods. "That means Yagura has finally branded me as a threat."

He nods. "Seems so. How do you think he will respond?" "If he holds to his previous nature, he will investigate what went wrong then look for information on who is responsible and try to have them eliminated." "Fat chance of that. I left no evidence. Didn't use any Jutsu or even surface walking so no chakra signature. No witnesses or bodies. Nothing. Only way he could find out is if somebody here says something." She nods and smiles. "Maybe we should use that." Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Use me as bait for an ambush? Hmmm if we could do that a few times it might piss him off and force his hand." Mei nods. "And end this all the sooner."

"If you have some high priority targets in mind to build my reputation it will work all the better, I think." Mei smirks. "Ohh looking to get famous, are we?" Naruto shrugs. "Live long enough and do a good job fame is inevitable. This is about more than that. A nobody suddenly popping up and taking credit for foiling his plans is nothing. But a ninja taking out his best is a more tempting target." Mei nods in thought. "Good point. Work on your Suiton for a while and I will see what I can dig up. Good work by the way." Naruto nods and leaves to rest.

Three months of working with Haku on his Suiton and Tiger on his Doton along with going on some missions had yielded amazing results. Especially once he started using Shadow clones to speed up his Suiton training. He was now capable of using most of his current Wood style jutsu without help and his Ice style was almost at Haku's level. She was talking to him about teaching him her demonic ice mirrors. "Thanks anyway Haku but that Jutsu should remain with you. Besides it doesn't fit my style." Haku smiles sadly. "Oh well. I am surprised how fast you learned though. Shadow clones are scary." Naruto chuckles. "I wouldn't worry. I'm about the only person who can use them that way."  
Haku blushes. "When this war is done would you like to go out with me?" Naruto frowns sadly.  
"You are my friend Haku and I am grateful for the training. I do find you attractive, but I don't think of you that way." Haku looks at him. "So, no chance?" Naruto shakes his head and chuckles.

"Tsunade suggested I make a CRA for Uzu but I told her. I will find one person to love. If my future wife wants to invite others to our bed, then I won't complain but it must be by agreement. If you are still interested in me when and if that happens you will have a shot at me. Until then let's stick to friends." Haku smiles and nods. "Okay. It's something I guess." Walking back through the camp Naruto smiles. He's become a famous person in Kiri. Assassinating high profile commanders, rescuing valuable resistance members, the destruction of 3 enemy outposts single handed and the capture of the head of the Kiri hunter nins most recently. Yagura would be chomping at the bit to get him and soon. He didn't know the half of it.

**In Kiri**

"What do we know of this Buraddosupairaru person?" A council member sighs. "It's infuriating but very little. We have a description and a few accounts of him using wood style which is confusing as people say he isn't a Senju. One thing we managed to get was that he's an exile from Konoha and they are pissed at his loss. We inquired about a name as it's obviously an alias but the Hokage has apparently clamped down on her council and nobody is talking. We got some rumours to his parents but with him having wood style it makes no sense."

A middle aged and well-built man frowns. "I managed to get information from an informant that he's responsible for springing that trap I set up 3 months ago with my son. He came out of nowhere. Investigation into it left nothing. No chakra residue no witnesses and only a single missing guard. Whoever he is he has skill in infiltration that is beyond many of our own Jounin and even hunters. Based on his other achievements he is also powerful and skilled in widespread destruction. He took the head hunter nin alive with no trace just like my son."

Yagura nods. "It appears if we are to be rid of him, he must be lured out and I must finish him myself Shu." The jounin all speak among themselves before Yagura silences them. "I am well aware this is likely what they want but this is what this was heading to anyway. Besides I am curious about him. I am told he's quite young. Exceptional even with a bloodline don't you think?" Shu nods. "Agreed. My source in the enemy camp tells me that ever 2 weeks he spends a full day alone in a cabin near the Sea. Nobody knows what he does and it's the only thing he does consistently. He's due to visit again in 3 days."

Yagura frowns. "Do we have the location?" Shu nods. It's on the edge of Kiri's main island to the east. No other reported activity in the area." Yagura chuckles. "I see." "My lord?" "It's not a trap as such nor is it personal as you might think. It's an invitation to speak and possibly for a duel. An invitation to end hostilities without further bloodshed. A challenge. This Buraddosupairaru is intelligent and bold. I like him already. I will leave tomorrow alone to accept. Dismissed."

Shu stays behind as everybody leaves. "Something to say Shu?" "Is this wise my Lord?" He shakes his head. "Regardless of whether it is or not it is inevitable this was ends. Kill this Buraddosupairaru and the war continues until the next challenge. Fail and I die, and you are free to make up with your son if he wishes it." Shu looks guilty. "I do not blame you Shu. You have more than proved your loyalty to me already."

**Back with the resistance**

A messenger is rushing full speed through camp towards the command tent. Bursting inside as Mei is in a meeting with Naruto and his team takes place, he tries to catch his breath. "Gasp Lady Mei urgent news from our spy. The Mizukage has taken the challenge. He leaves now to the Buraddosupairaru retreat." Mei smirks. "You were right. Are you certain you are up to the challenge?" Naruto nods. "I hope to resolve it without violence, but it is doable. I admit this will be only my second time against another Jinchuriki and it will be a challenge, but I don't see it as a likelihood I will lose and if I do then nothing changes. The war goes on." Mei nods. "Don't be reckless. I want you back here alive whether you succeed or not." Naruto nods with a smile.

"Don't worry I won't die just yet. After all I have family now." Mei smirks. "I had no idea 6 of my own were remnants of Uzu. I'm happy they will have a home again though I had hoped it would be Kiri. Fight well Naruto and bring peace." Naruto leaves to pack. Anko is worried. "This is his biggest challenge yet. Last time it was a crazy Ichibi and even with Gamabunta he barely won. The tails of a Biju do not multiply evenly. 3 tails are not 3 times stronger than 1." Hana frowns. "It's not?" Dragon nods. "More like each tail multiplies to 10 times what the last one is. The exception being the Hachibi and Kyuubi who are close in power to eachother. About 20 percent if I am right. In all likelihood the 3 tails is about 30 times stronger than Shukaku. Of course, I don't think you need to worry as Naruto's strength has grown 100 times from then at least. It's not a sure thing but he'll survive, I think." Mei nods. "That sounds right. I could fight on even ground with Yagura as long as he doesn't release his beast completely. And he is capable of that."

**3 days later**

Naruto is sitting in his cabin at a table with a freshly brewed cup of tea when the door opens.  
"Hello Lord Yagura. Tea?" Yagura smiles in amusement. "I would thankyou." Taking sip from his cup he raises an eyebrow. "This is good." "You would be surprised what you can grow with wood style."  
Yagura smirks into his cup. "This cabin for example. I noticed it's suppressing Isobu. Why is it not affecting your own beast though? I know wood style is indiscriminate that way and I know you have one." Naruto nods. "I had the 9 but it reverted into the Shinju a couple years ago. It's not affected."

Yagura nods. "That explains your wood style. Might I ask who your parents are?" Naruto looks down sadly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Regardless of how this ends the information won't matter. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Yagura raises an eyebrow in surprise. "The red-hot bloody Habanero. Based on your hair and features I would guess that means your father was Minato Namikazi?" Naruto nods. "That explains why the Hokage is so protective of your identity even after your exile." "She's my godmother."

"Tell me why you came here and why participate in this war?" "I have a few reasons. You are actually one of them." "Oh?" "You may not notice or remember but you did not always hate bloodlines. Can you remember why you started the bloodline purge?" Yagura's eyes widen a moment and then blank. "N-no I can't. I try but every time my mind blanks. When I push too hard on the memory I black out and people die around me. I consulted doctors but they can't find anything wrong." Naruto nods. "Only a few in the would could and only if they knew what to look for." Looking him in the eye. "Tell me. You can still control Isobu but does he speak to you anymore? Do you remember exactly when this started?"

Yagura shakes his head. "Isobu is never much of a speaker but no. And the last thing I remember before this started is a man in an Orange mask with a single hole for an eye. Do you know what is wrong with me?" He nods. "A genjutsu. Placed simultaneously on you and Isobu. Only 1 clan is capable of it. Uchiha. Seems the man responsible for my mother's death and Kyuubi's attack on Konoha is responsible for the bloodline purge." "Can it be broken? I know some sharingan genjutsu are impossible." Naruto nods. "It can but it's risky. See genjutsu don't usually work on Jinchuriki because the Biju hate to be controlled and break them. It takes skill to do it. To break this one is simple. I just need to free Isobu from it first so he can release you."

Yagura smirks. "Hence the suppression of his chakra. If the jutsu is based in him then he would stop us talking under the jutsu's command. Sadly, it also means he must be released to break it. Are you certain you are up to the task?" "I won't say it will be easy, but I can do it. The issue is what happens after. There will be many who blame you regardless of the reasons. Best case you step down as Mizukage. Worst case a public execution though I expect Mei will prevent that. Especially once I tell her about the Akatsuki." Yagura perks up at that. "That name is familiar. But why?" "Kisame is a member. They are taking the Biju from their Jinchuriki." Yagura nods. "Ahh yes Kisame. He disappeared about the time this all started."

"So how are we going to do this?" Putting his cup down. "As I said Biju hate to be controlled. Isobu might be under genjutsu but from his perspective I am suppressing him. As soon as that stops, he will force his way out to kill me. Let him out but try to hold him back if you can. It will make it easier to break the jutsu." "Before we do that can I ask your other reasons? I admit I am curious." Naruto nods and explains the need to get stronger before Shinju is released. "I see. So, you are on the clock so to speak. Very well then let's not waste your time then."

As they walk together through the woods Yagura stops in pain. "Seems you were right. Isobu is quite upset with you. Hehe sucks to be you. Good luck." Naruto steps back and Yagura transforms into a giant 3 tailed tortoise. Isobu lets go a roar that can be heard throughout Kiri. Naruto remains unaffected. **"1 tail Naruto. This is your challenge so it's all I will allow." **_"I hope it doesn't come to that but thankyou." _"Isobu! Remember yourself! You are being controlled! BREAK IT!" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGG! **Naruto shakes his head. "The hard way it is. Sorry for the pain to come my friend." Isobu spins around slashing the trees nearby with his tails clearing the area. Naruto jumps into the air using a shadow clone to toss him higher.

Isobu looks around for his foe and having lost him moves towards the ocean intending to leave but Naruto slams a Rasengan into his back. It causes no visible damage but the beast roars in pain and tossed him off. Naruto recovers quickly using woodstyle to lift and contain the beast before using Doton to hurl a boulder at it knocking it into the ocean. Isobu is dazed and in pain a moment before setting its eye back on its foe. It begins charging a black orb of Chakra in its maw. Isubu swallows it and unleashes a beam of destructive energy. **"My advice. Don't get hit by that." **_"Shinju, I love that you developed a sense of humor but now is hardly the time." _**"hahahahaha"** Shaking his head Naruto Narrowly dodges the beam and charges Isobu. As soon as he hits the water, he starts going through Hand signs for a water Jutsu of the Uzumaki clan.

_Uzumaki style: Maelstrom_

Under Isobu a whirlpool forms trapping it and it is caught up in an uncontrollable spin. An achievement in itself but Naruto is not done. Once more creating a clone to toss him at the beast Naruto creates a rasengan many times as large as he is.

_Rasengan bomb_

He slams the enlarged Orb into Isobu's face causing a large explosion hurting it rather badly. The explosion is so large it can be heard and felt all over Kiri and even in Uzu.

**In Uzu**

Ino falls on her butt grunting. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Shikamaru groans. "What do you think Ino? A troublesome blonde of course. Naruto went overboard again." Ino blinks. "You think so? But he's all the way in Kiri. To make a quake like that he would have to use a jutsu capable of destroying a village in one hit." Shikamaru chuckles. "Can you think of anybody else that destructive or reckless? Don't forget what he has in him." Ino smirks. "Wow. To think our knucklehead can do that."

**With the rebels**

The camp is in a panic. Mei is frowning. "Damn what was that?" Anko grins. "He finished it huh?"  
Zabuza growls. "Finished what?" Hana shakes her head. "Many don't know this but the Rasengan is not only an incomplete jutsu but it's also versatile. Naruto told me he has set himself 2 challenges before he learns the Hiraishin. First to make his own variation on the Rasengan like Jiraya before him and to add an element to the basic rasengan. He has obviously finished the former. Rasengan bomb. If a perfectly formed rasengan can kill in one shot this variation can kill a village in one hit. Only he and maybe 1 or 2 other people have the chakra to perform it." Mei's eyes widen and Zabuza chuckles. "If Yagura survives something like that he won't be fit to fight for a while even if in a fully transformed state."


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are guys. Posting the last 2 chapters of this fic and the first of the sequel now. Hope you enjoy my first fic.  
I do have 1 personal note. As I personally HATE seeing so many fics out there that will likely never be finished. Moreso when they are GOOD fics. I have decided to do my fics different. I don't post until I am sure I can and will finish it. Which makes requests a little difficult in some cases. I am not saying I WON'T listen to requests but it might be a while before I have the confidence to do such fics. As always don't forget to review and try to recommend your friends. Ja Ne.

Usual disclaimers apply. Naruto is as unhappy I don't own him as I am though for some sick reason Kurutsuchi is also unhappy with this.  
STOP PULLING THAT FACE KURU YOU ARE DISTURBING THE READERS.

**2 days later**

A temporary truce is ordered among both rebel and loyalist armies until the results of the battle are determined. All commanders of both are heading towards the site of the fight in peace. They arrive to a curious site. A badly injured Yagura is sitting and drinking tea with a half-naked Naruto on the shore of the Ocean with a large and newly formed tidal pool behind them. Both of them laughing like old friends. Mei walks up to them with a quirked eyebrow. "Might I ask what is going on?"

Yagura smiles at Mei. "It is good to see you again Mei. Your friend and I were just discussing a few of his pranks over a cup of tea." Mei shakes her head. "I meant why are you two not fighting?"  
His eyes widen. "Oh that. Yes, I'm sorry about this past 20 years. I'm afraid I was under the influence of a genjutsu." Mei nods accepting this. "We suspected as much but had no idea how to fix it."  
A man from behind yells in rage. "Genjutsu or not you expect us to just forgive you?!" Yagura shakes his head. "Not at all. I have lost the trust of my people so I will step down as Mizukage and Name Mei as my successor. She can decide my fate." Mei nods and the people mostly accept that though some only grudgingly. "If I might ask how did you break the genjutsu and what is that formation out there? I am pretty sure it wasn't there a week ago."

Naruto nods. "As you know genjutsu are hard to cast on a Jinchuriki because the biju tend to break them so to do it you must cast 2 at the same time. One on beast and one on host. In this case the beast contained the command for the jutsu to maintain it. Yagura's memory was locked by the jutsu so any attempt to remember why he was doing what he was doing would either cause pain or blackout and release Isobu to destroy all around him."

"To break a genjutsu you must either force the foreign chakra out of the victim's system or cause enough pain to override it. Some genjutsu such as those cause by a sharingan eye can only be broken the second way. You likely felt me method of doing that." Zabuza laughs. "Kid I think the mainland felt that." Yagura chuckles and Naruto blushes a little. "My control isn't perfect on that jutsu yet so I kind overpowered it a bit." "Isobu says it's his first-time experiencing shellshock. He also thanks you by the way." Mei frowns. "Sharingan huh. Is Konoha responsible?" Naruto shakes his head. "No. Yagura remembers a man in an orange spiral mask with one eye. That fits the description of the man who controlled the Kyuubi on the day of my birth and is responsible for my mother's death." Mei's eyes widen then looks at Naruto with sympathy. "Sorry." "Don't be. You didn't know."

"As for Yagura I believe we will put you under guard until we can determine for certain if you are at risk of falling under control again." Naruto and Yagura nod. "I would suggest in a place only you and a select few know of under heavy guard." "Why's that?" Yagura nods. "Akatsuki." "Yeah. A group of 9 S class missing nin who are hunting the biju to reform the Juubi. They have no idea they are being manipulated and I doubt they will listen to reason. Known members include Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. Though given recent events in Konoha I would question Itachi's loyalty to the group just between us." Mei nods. "I see. Well first thing is first we should head to Kiri to make everything official then we can talk and share intelligence. After that I believe a celebration is in order before we begin rebuilding." Yagura smiles and Naruto nods.

Word spread throughout the nations quickly following their return to Kiri of the end of the war and the Hero who made it happen. Naruto also discovered a new horror in life he had only seen from the other side. Fangirls. For him there was no celebration but rather a weeklong game of hide, seek and RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE! Even Shinju had come to fear the common fangirl. **"If Kaguya was a fangirl she would have destroyed this world with her power. Before this day I have never felt true fear. I pity you Naruto." **_"I know the secret to beating the Bane of all Kage and I have faced two Biju but even I would fear the horror of fangirls." _**"Hmmm write that down. That sounded good. Might be useful in your book."** Naruto pauses midstep and slaps his face. _"Damn I am stupid. Shadow clones of course."_ Naruto creates a hundred clones and has them scatter taking positions around town to keep the fangirls busy.

**"****Fear makes even a genius falter. Fall to the power of the fangirl." **_"__Oh, can I use that? That was great."_ Shinju feels a slight pride and agrees. _"I think I finally understand how Jiraya feels when writing his books. I just hope I don't start giggling like a pervert." _**"There are worse things than a pervert." **_"Heh yeah like a super pervert. But I get what you mean. I don't think those things bear mentioning though. Like fanboys."_** "Hey, I want to rest in peace when I die not in eternal torment. Don't paint such images in my mind." **_"Heh sorry." _Zabuza sees Naruto and smirks. "Escaped those fangirls I see." Naruto sighs in relief. "Yeah. Oh, how's Ribi?" "Well. She's a model student. You were right she has a real talent for Suiton. At this rate her control will be better than mine this time next year and she can go to Uzu happy. She told me that was her goal. Disturbingly honest that one."

Naruto nods. "She's a good person at heart." Zabuza frowns. "So, when you leaving?" "Soon. With the end of the war my goals here are complete until I take control in Uzu." He nods.  
"Haku will be sad to see you leave. You know how she feels for you." He nods. "We've talked about it. I don't feel the same. I'm not against an open relationship if the wife I choose agrees and Haku really wants something between us but Haku is my friend and nothing more for now." Zabuza nods. "Not happy about that but at least you're giving her options and not breaking her heart. Anyway, Mei said she wants to see you." Naruto nods and goes to the Mizukage tower.

"Ah Naruto I have a mission request for you." Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Huh. That was fast."  
Mei nods. "They originally contacted Konoha for Kakashi, but he told the Hokage to send it to you thinking it might help you." "How's that?" "Well we gave you our scrolls on the Yuki jutsu at Haku's request but originally her clan came from Snow country. The client is a movie director for the Princess Gale movies to protect their actress on a film trip to Snow country. Might help you with your Ice jutsu to go there." Naruto nods. "Yukie Fujikaze. She's popular in Konoha. I saw her first movie. Good story but I think the effects needed work. Well it won't hurt to speak to him at least."

Mei nods. "He's in town now shooting a few scenes. Name's Sandayu." Naruto nods and walks out to meet him. "Thanks Mei. If all goes well, I'll see you again in about 4 years." Mei smiles. "A time to celebrate a new leader in Uzu. I look forward to the party." Naruto grins and leaves. 30 seconds later Mei laughs hearing Naruto yelling in fear. "FUCKING FANGIRLS FOUND ME AGAIN!"

An hour later Naruto and his team were meeting with Sandayu who's in a panic. "Find her!"  
"Something wrong Sandayu?" "Ah are you this Buraddosupairaru I've heard of?" He nods. "Good good. My lead actress has run off. Seems she's against going to Snow but I'm on contract." Naruto frowns. "I haven't agreed to take the job just yet, but I can help find her. Hana?" "I suppose you wouldn't be able to sense here since you never met her. Sandayu do you have anything with a scent on it?" "Oh yes the tiara she wore this morning will that do?" Hana nods and takes it. Showing it to the triplets they take a sniff and immediately walk off down the street.

15 minutes later they stop outside a seedy looking bar and Naruto frowns. "Let me take care of this."  
He enters and walks up to the bar sitting beside a decidedly drunk woman. "Hey cutie. Share a drink?" "Sure. Least I can do for Princess Gale." "Pfft that old fool Sandayu send you, did he?"  
He shrugs. "Hired me as a bodyguard for your next shoot. Haven't decided whether to take it or not." "I advise not. You'll only die." "Many have tried. I was thinking not anyway until I felt the chakra in this room. Tell me why would Ice ninja take an interest in an actress?" Yukie's eyes widen.  
"Don't panic. Their objective appears to be observation for now. But I'm guessing Kakashi sending me this job and all this means you are more than you appear." "Life there was hell for me and going back will mean my death. I refuse." "I know all about hell."

"Pfft what would you know?" "My own village tried to kill me for the first 8 years of my life.I lived on the street from age 4 and ate garbage to survive. When they failed, they tried to sabotage my education. When I grew too powerful, they had me exiled." "Bullshit. No child could survive that alone." "Really? I know a boy whose own father tried 5 times to have him killed. He's now Kazekage. I survived for 2 reasons. What is sealed within me and my will to win their acceptance. Over time that will broke, and I became cold. Stopped smiling. Stopped trying to make friends."

"What happened? You sound plenty cold but not like you are describing." Naruto chuckles. "You could say I found god but more accurate to say a demon change into one and helped me realise I was wrong. You might not believe that but then you don't know the origin of the Biju so I can't blame you. My point is this. Whatever you are hiding from has found you and regardless of if you go to snow it will find you. Your chances are better with me and my team. Your choice. I'll be outside."  
Naruto gets up to leave and Yukie frowns considering his words. 2 minutes later she downs her glass and walks out to meet him. "Fine but I still say we all die there."

Next day they were all on a ship to snow country. Waking up with a hangover our actress finds a glass of water and painkiller on her bedside table. Taking it and walking outside she sees Naruto shirtless in the Ice-cold temperatures meditating on the prow of the ship. Seeing a man in a Tiger mask she asks. "What's he doing? He's going to freeze to death." "He's speaking to the Shinju."  
"Wait he was serious about that?" Tiger nods. "Buraddosupairaru rarely lies. The term for people like him is Jinchuriki. They usually have higher body temperatures than the rest of us and never get sick unless their demon or in this case god allows it. He could drink the strongest stuff in the world all day and never get tipsy." "Ninja are weird." Anko laughs. "Girly you got no idea."

Within the mindscape.

"So how am I progressing?" **"As you get stronger your body will change. The first has begun already. Slowly your hair is turning red like your mothers. Next will be your teeth. Less sharp. Then your body musculature will grow denser. Then your bones. Finally, your whisker marks will fade though not completely. And last of all you will unlock the Shinjugan. The god tree's eye."  
**"How close am I to mastering the elements?" **"There are 3 stages to each. Konoha regards second stage in all but fire to be mastery. Suna the same but with wind and so on and so forth. In Suiton, Doton, Futon and Raiton you are at stage 2. In Katon you get a stage one inherited from Kurama.  
The secret to mastering each element can be found in their respective country with the exception of Suiton which was only mastered by the second Hokage. Lucky for you I can help with that once your chakra coils grow a little more. Likely soon after this mission. Fire mastery though can be done as soon as you return to the mainland. Tiger can help you with stage 2 until then."**

Naruto opens his eyes to see a glacier ahead and Sandayu is yelling about shooting a scene.  
"Tiger eyes up. We aren't alone on this glacier." He nods understanding and relays the message to the others. "What's it like having a god in your head?" "Not as bad as you might think. He doesn't quite understand humans, but he gives good advice and helps with my training. Though he's developed a sense of humor unfortunately." Unfortunately?" "He's funny but he has bad timing for it. Priorities aren't huge to somebody without age." She nods. "Your friends from the bar are on this glacier. Stick close to my team if anything happens."

After a productive morning of filming the crew is about to pack up when a hill on the glacier explodes and 3 figures rise out of it moving at high speed towards them. Naruto intercepts and punches the leader in the face shocking them. "Surender the princess punk or die." Naruto looks at him coldly making him shiver. "So, she's a Princess pretending to be an actor pretending to be a princess. Ironic. Who wants her?" "She's a threat to the rightful ruler of this land Doto Kazehana."  
Naruto nods. "One last question and do try to get this right. She's protected by 3 Anbu, 2 Ex-anbu and a High chuunin. Even if you did take me down what makes you think you could get past them?"

The pink haired woman answers with a smirk. "We're wearing the latest chakra armor brat. Jutsu are worthless on us." "So, you are saying a strong ninja only has to have strong jutsu. That's you answer?" The man with a metal arm laughs. "No, we are saying no matter how strong your jutsu are thay are useless against us." Naruto smiles and the leader Nadare shivers. 'something is not right about this kid. I know I seen him before. But where?' "Care to test your theory?" The man rears back his metal arm to throw it at him only to miss as Naruto dodges and closes the distance in the blink of an eye and smashes a rasengan into his armor. It looks like it will hold for a moment causing the man to smirk until they all hear a crack and panic. Naruto smashes through the armor and man all in one blow causing a rain of blood in the snow. "MIZORE! FUBUKI RETREAT NOW!" Both remaining ninja leave in a hurry as Naruto walks back to the ship covered in blood.

The director mutters to the cameraman. "Tell me you got that." The cameraman smirks. "Yup." As he passes Yukie he smiles. "So, a princess huh? This just got more interesting." As they board the ship Naruto speaks to Sandayu and Yukie. "So, what's the real story here?" Sandayu sighs and tells Naruto about the Princess and her escape from her uncle after her father's murder with the help of Kakashi. He also tells him about the plan to inspire the people to rise up against Doto so Koyuki Kazehana can reclaim her throne. "I don't want that. My father always spoke of the coming spring but it's always winter here. Always cold as ice. I have no interest in ruling this country. I would never be a good ruler anyway. I only PLAY a princess."

Naruto shrugs. "Like being a parent, nobody can really teach or tell you how to rule well. You just have to act the part and try your best. Nobody said you had to rule without help though. That's what advisors are for. Face facts here. You may not like this place and feel you are not the right person to rule but your people need you. Doto is a tyrant and a nasty one at that. Consider that as bad as you might be you couldn't be worse than him. You act the part of a princess? So then do that. Nobody's perfect and everybody makes mistakes. So own em and fix em. That's how you will rule."

Naruto walks away and Koyuki frowns in thought. Hana smiles. "That's the second time I've seen him act like a leader in that way. Kid's gonna do Uzu proud." "Uzu?" Mouse nods. "Uzushiogakure. The island nation of the Uzumaki clan that fell at the start of the third ninja war. He's rebuilding it and gathering the remnants of the clan. He will rule them in a few years when he is strong enough and I suspect he will rule well." "Like a king?" Tiger shakes his head. "Close but more like a Kage."  
"He doesn't know when to give up does he?" Hana chuckles. "My brother once told me something about him. Said he doesn't give up or go back on his word. That's his Nindo. His ninja way." Koyuki smile a little at that as she watches him. Then she frowns. "Does he dye his hair?" Anko looks at her funny. "No why?" "His hair is slowly turning red. I didn't notice until now but there are more red streaks in it than when we first met." Dragon nods. "So, there is. I'll ask him later about that."

A few days later Koyuki had gone missing again after another shoot. Anko was laughing. "Well if she ever quits being an actor or princess, she might make a good ninja." Naruto shakes his head and leaves in the direction he can sense her chakra in. It didn't take long to find her. "So why are you running this time?" "I told you I don't want to do this." Naruto shakes his head. "I'll make you a deal. I kill Doto and then you can decide." "You speak of killing so easily. Doesn't it bother you?" "I kill who I must. I try to save those who deserve it. Yes it bothers me but I don't lose any sleep over them because I know I have done what I can to make most people's lives better by killing monsters. As a ninja killing is always going to be a part of my life." "Do you remember your first kill?"

He nods. "Everybody does even if they try to forget. For me it was an accident. A drunk villager tried to kill me on my birthday. It was one of my better ones because I managed to avoid the mobs. He came at me with a knife and I ducked. He tripped over my prone body and collided with a wall and the knife slipped between his ribs. He was dead in seconds. It wasn't the first time the villagers complained to the Hokage calling for my death, but it was the first time I was brought before the village council. Even after all their trying though the evidence was against the drunk, so they were forced to let me go. I was 6 if you were wondering. My second kill was more deliberate. My first C rank mission we were attacked by 2 chuunin missing nin. I killed one and the other was killed after giving us information. The demon brothers Meizu and Gozu."

"A child so young should not be forced to kill." Naruto shrugs. "Who was forced? I chose the life of a ninja. It was that or live with the villager's hatred my entire short life and have no way to defend myself. Besides for the most part Gennin don't even get to see death until they are older unless the village is at war." Koyuki frowns. "Sandayu said you were a war hero. Yet you don't belong to a village and your friends said you were going to rule a village you are rebuilding." Naruto nods. "I need to get stronger. My seal was designed for the 9 tails and Shinju is a lot stronger. It can't contain him even though he is not trying to break it. When it does break, he has 2 choices. Without his body he will fade outside the seal, but he has chosen to pass on his knowledge and power to me. The problem is it will kill me if I am not strong enough and if the seal breaks before then I will die."

"It's long been proven that war creates the strongest ninja. The first and second hokage's and the Sannin are proof of that. So, I helped the rebels in Kiri win their war. I had other reasons as well which were more personal but that's not important right now." "I see. And your hair? I know it was blonde when we left but it's changing." "Yeah. As I get stronger some things will change. My hair is the first. My fangs will recede, and my whiskers will fade a little. My muscles will become dense then my bones. Last of all my eyes." "Your eyes? That's a shame. Cold as they are, they're beautiful." Naruto smiles. "Thanks. They won't change as such but rather I will unlock a doujutsu. Shinju says unlike some of it's brother bloodlines it can be turned off just the same as the Sharingan so it won't be an issue."

"Well we should get back. I'm sure Sandayu is worried." As they walk back through the tunnel Koyuki frowns. "Do you hear something?" Naruto kneels and moves aside the snow finding a metal rail with chakra flowing through. "I hate the technology in this country." Picking Koyuki up he runs as fast as he can. Even as they reach the end of the tunnel and throw themselves to the side it's a close thing as a train screeches to a stop right behind them. The side panels of the train open up to reveal Doto. "Ahh Koyuki so wonderful to see you. You have grown beautiful. Please come closer so I can get a better look." Sandayu and many samurai reveal themselves from behind a bluff and he yells at Doto. "I have waited many years to avenge my Lord. I am Sandayu of the second legion and I charge you with treason."

Doto looks bored. "I thought you got rid of all these rebels Nadare." "Me too. I will rectify that." Raising a hand, the side of the train opens up to reveal a wall of kunai launchers. "FIRE!" Thousands of Kunai arch into the air at the rebels who are charging down the slope. It would have been a slaughter if a wooden wall had not risen out of the snow to stop most of them. "Damn. Some got through." Releasing the wall, he then smashes the train with a Doton pillar. In the destruction Naruto had missed Fubuki swooping down on her wings and snatching the princess before retreating to a blimp which had detached from the train and was out of his range.

Tiger grunts. "This makes things more complicated." Naruto shakes his head watching the blimp get further away. "No, it doesn't." Dragon looks at Naruto. "How so?" Naruto grins and they shiver. "Now I don't have to LOOK for Doto." Looking at them he grows cold again. "Remain with the crew and provide medical and protection until I give word. I'm going after the princess." Sandayu who has been listening frowns. "Even a ninja would have trouble keeping up with an airship." Naruto drops his weights cracking the ground and causing him to fall. Looking at Tiger he nods and takes off at a jog before breaking into a run and flashing out of sight. Hana shakes her head. "I never noticed the weights. When he finally learns Hiraishin he's going to be more feared than his father." Anko laughs. "Keeps going the way he is, and he won't need to learn it at all."

2 hours later the airship is in sight once more and Doto is rather angry. "Fubuki hold him off." Saluting she takes off after Naruto. Naruto intends to ignore here until she begins dropping ice bombs. The ground around him cracks and icicles rise from the explosives attempting to skewer him.  
Naruto dodges them easily frustrating her. "Gah! STAND STILL BASTARD!" "You remind me of a friend of mine. Sakura Haruno. Any relation?" Fubuki frowns. "Haruno my family used to be named Haruno before we left the Land of fire. Might be a distant cousin. Why?" Still trying to bomb him Naruto frowns. "I have unresolved issues with her. Care to help me with that?" Blinking in surprise she pauses. "Uhhh look you're cute an all but I kinda gotta kill you." Naruto grins. "I think you misunderstand. It's not love but anger."

_Doton: Hammer_

A giant stone Warhammer grows from the ground and Naruto tosses it into the air right past Fubuki. She grins and turns to him. "Missed." She then frowns as she notices he's once again going through hand signs.

_Raiton: Myolnir_

A bolt of lightning arcs past here and once again she is confused. "Do you have lousy aim or something?" "You really should keep your eye on the still moving object. What goes up must come down." Here eyes widen before she is driven into the ground by the electrified falling hammer. Barely alive she looks at Naruto. "H-how?" "Your armor can absorb chakra and maybe even elements, but enough physical damage and any armor will break. Doton is perfect for that. Raiton just gave it that extra hit."

_Ice style: Wolf fang Avalanche_

Naruto turns to a mountain nearby which has erupted into an avalanche with white snow wolves at its head. He takes a moment to think of a response and smirks. Going through hand signs he slams his hands into the ground and suddenly a wall of roots and new trees erupts from the ground stopping the avalanche causing Nadare to frown. "Wood style secret technique: Nativity of a world of trees. Feel honored. It's a Jutsu not seen since the first hokage." Whipping his head around the last thing he sees is his own body as it falls to the ground dead. Naruto had beheaded him. Walking back to Fubuki he pauses to look down at her.

"You will survive your wounds. Then you have a choice. Serve the princess or move to Konoha to find your family. I don't care which, but I am done with you." Fubuki chuckles with a mouth full of blood. "Issues resolved? Boy wish I knew what she did to you to make you that angry." Naruto smiles and nods. "Let's just say I once had feelings for her, and she responded in the worst way a girl can and leave it at that." Naruto walks away leaving her to puzzle over that.

Finally arriving at the location of the airship Naruto walks towards Doto who hasn't noticed him yet.  
"Finally the Kazehana treasure is mine." Inserting a crystal Naruto had seen on Koyuki into a machine it lights up and the ice cracks. A number of tower sized pillars rise out of the ice all around the mountains around them. "A heat engine?! Where's the money?!" A hologram appears above the lock.

_"__Koyuki my daughter. If you are seeing this then I have died before I could realize my dream. I am sorry. I once told you I wanted to bring Spring to this frozen land. This chakra engine is the culmination of all my years research to achieve that. Rule well my daughter and pursue your dreams with all your heart."_

Another hologram of a younger man and Koyuki as a child appears.  
_"So what kind of princess would you like to be my little snow flake?"  
"Ummm good. And kind but always fair. But I have another dream."  
"Oh? And what's that?" "I want to be an Actress." _

Koyuki is smiling with tears in her eyes. "I had forgotten about that."  
Doto is ranting and raving about stupid brothers and killing everybody and invading other countries as Naruto makes himself known. "You know you never did ask my name. You might have just given up if you did." Sneering at him Doto spits at Naruto. "And what's your name?"  
Naruto smiles. "Buraddosupairaru." Doto frowns. "Why does that sound familiar?"  
"Think Kiri." Doto frowns further before his eyes widen but before he can open his mouth Naruto has buried his fist into Doto's gut and cracked his armour. _"How much can I handle?" _**"Three tails. Almost four." **_Good hit me. I want to finish this fast."_

Nobody had noticed the film crew had arrived soon after Naruto had started speaking and were filming everything. "I see your reputation is well earned. That was quite a punch." Naruto ignores him. "Princess please move towards the airship. I am going to finish this now and it will be messy."  
She nods and runs. Doto is already going through hand signs for his best jutsu.

_Ice style: Twin black dragon Blizard_

Two black dragons made of ice rose up and chilled the air around them causing a blizzard to form and then charged at Naruto. Mere inches before they hit him an explosion of pure power erupted from him shattering the dragons and the ice around him causing the eyes of everybody nearby to widen. His shirt shredded by the remains of the Ice he stands perfectly still as 3 tails form behind him and he grows a full three feet in height. In what could only be described as the voice of god Naruto chuckled. **"You really should have run when you had the chance." **

Naruto takes three steps and before he can land a fourth, he silently disappears from everybody's sight until they look at Doto. Above him is Naruto with a fully formed Rasengan in his hand which seems to be swirling with all the colours of the rainbow. Naruto slams it into the man and the ground shatters in an explosion of earth and ice.

When the dust clears Naruto is seen standing over a bloody smear on the ground with the head of Doto left untouched with an expression of horror. The director is grinning ear to ear. "You can't buy special effects like that. This movie is going to be the best yet." The cameraman nods. Then grins when Koyuki jumps into Naruto's arms and kisses him full on the lips.

"W-wow. Um I'm not sure what to say." Koyuki smirks. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. It was just a thankyou." Naruto grins. "You're welcome. Uhhh you're not going to ask me on a date, or anything are you?" Koyuki quirks an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind. You are cute after all. But I don't think I am right for you." Naruto smiles. "Oh good. I have no idea why but every time I save or help a girl, they seem to ask me out or something." Koyuki giggles. "You're a little innocent, aren't you?" Naruto pouts. "Not sure what you mean." Shaking her head Koyuki smiles.

The next 3 years were eventful to say the least. Naruto gained a reputation as an SSS class ninja. The first ever. Iwa, Kumo and all nations called him for missions they needed done as Naruto never failed. One by One his teachers and teammates moved to Uzu and now he was alone. He completed his training a month ago and was heading to an uninhabited island, so the transformation caused no damage. As he reached the island centre, he sighed. _"Well this is it. I wish you could stay with me."_

**"Oh, you never know Naruto. Someday I may come back. But for now, the seal is about to break and if I am to give you my gift it must be now. I must say you have impressed me. You finished your training earlier than expected." **_"A shame I failed to save all the Jinchuriki though. Half of them dead." _**"You were not called so you could not have known. Do not dwell. Only one thing remains before you return to rule Uzu as you should." **_"Yeah. I need to hunt down the rest of Akatsuki. 4 down and Itachi and Kisame live in Konoha now. That leaves the leaders. Not to mention Orochimaru and his marks." _**"Remember when you fight him you can take the information on removal from his mind using the Shinjugan. It does not have the limitations of the other doujutsu. With my power there will be nothing left to challenge you. Peacekeeper or conqueror the choice is yours."**

As Naruto walked suddenly power erupted around him and the light of the sky faded. Lightning could be seen. The elements tore at the island and slowly Naruto rose into the air glowing brighter than the sun. It was a display of power felt throughout the nations, but it didn't feel scary or sinister but rather calm and peaceful. Later Jiraya was heard to describe it as feeling just like when one was in tune with Nature or in sage mode. Few knew what this was, but all could feel it and turned to the direction it came from. Those who knew smiled as they knew the world was about to change.

As Naruto drifted to the ground little had changed physically. He had grown a foot taller. Standing at 6 foot 4 inches. Built like a swimmer or runner he was slim but well-muscled. No, the most noticeable thing was his Hair and body glowed with power. As he touched the ground, he opened his eyes and all around him the island erupted with new life. He was no longer Naruto Uzumaki or Buraddosupairaru. He was Naruto Shinju. God of nature. Naruto shed a single tear. "Goodbye…my brother."

In Ame.

"Lord Pain what was that?" Pain was frozen in fear. The power he felt was calm, but it held more power than anything. More than him. "I don't know Konan, but I fear it is the end of our plans."  
He turns to face her. "Whatever happens remember our agreement. My eyes must not fall into the wrong hands and you must live your life happy. This all ends with me." Shedding a single tear, she nods.

In a cave in the north of the land of sound a masked man in Akatsuki robes and a man who looks like a venus fly trap are both wide eyed. "Zetsu what was that?" Zetzu is quaking. "It can't be."**_ "It was absorbed into Kaguya's will. Shinju is dead. How is this possible?!" _**Madara frowns. "This is a problem."

At the gates of Konoha Fubuki feels the power and remembers the boy from 3 years ago who gave her a second chance. She had served faithfully and finally she was seeking out her family. Tsunade and Shizune are in the Hokage's office with Sakura sharing a cup of Sake. "So, the day has finally come Lady Tsunade." Grinning like her surrogate grandson Tsunade laughs. "Yes, Sakura I believe it has." Shizune blushes. "Do you think he will come here soon? I've heard rumours that he's grown quite handsome." Sakura frowns. "Why would he come here? I mean I know Lady Tsunade had the banishment repealed but I don't see a reason." Tsunade smirks. "I can think of 1 or 2 but honestly I don't know."

In the land of demons, the priestess Shion is smiling. "So, you did it, Naruto. I do hope whoever you choose allows us to be together."

In Iwa.

"So, the brat did it. I knew he was hiding something powerful." Kurosutchi smirks. "Too bad he's not interested in a political marriage. He was cute." Onoki nods. "I'm just glad I listened to my instincts and left the hatred of his father alone and opted not to piss him off. Lord help anybody who does."

In Kumo

"Ah so the kid did it. I guess it's almost time to seek an alliance." Be dances. "The boy with the hot bod has now become a god. A friend to him Kumo is to become and Samui might finally get some."  
"SHUT UP BEE OR FACE THE IRON CLAW!" Yuugito is smirking. "To be fair to Bee Samui DOES need to get some. She's way too uptight."

In Uzu there is a celebration going on. Over the last 3 years Naruto had found far more Uzumaki than he ever hoped for and they were all happy about his ascension because it meant Uzushigakure was finally going to be complete once more. The clans were just happy Naruto was coming home.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is guys. Chapter 8 and the finale of Cold. I know it could be better but I will try to improve over time. Enjoy and remember to review.

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Sorry if I spelled that wrong.

In Oto Orochimaru was sweating. After he felt that surge of power. he called in all his best fighters to his main base to defend it and yet he felt it would not be enough. If only he knew he was responsible for all this he would be kicking himself. "Guren lock down the base with your crystal maze until we can determine if that power is coming here. I do not wish to take any risks." Since Kabuto's death she had become his second in command and she was less happy than she thought she would feel. But she would obey…. for now.

Back with Naruto. "So what first….I think that snake has lived long enough." Naruto disappears in a golden flash and appears outside a giant crystal dome. "Huh. Dad would be curious. Hiraishin without a seal." Looking up at the crystal dome he whistles in appreciation. "Impressive crystal style control. I wonder how he will react when I tell him?" Smiling Naruto walks through the dome like it's not even there. Five minutes of wandering the base Naruto is scowling. "So that's what happened to root. Living experiments. Disgusting." With a wave of his hand all the root anbu are turned to dust and scatter to the wind. Moving on it doesn't take him long to find Orochimaru.

Standing in the darkness Naruto grins and activates the Shinjugan. (Think Rinnesharingan but gold with electric blue tomoe) Orochimaru stiffens in the darkness as he sees those eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" "Your dream is to know all Jutsu right? To be truly immortal? How does it feel to know I have all but achieved that dream and you will die here?" Growling in anger he shouts. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Naruto steps into the light. "You look different, but I remember you. Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyuubi brat. How did you gain this power boy?!" Naruto smirks. "I really should thank you. That day in the forest of death you used 5 elements seal on me to stop my access to his chakra but in doing that you allowed a second much older consciousness to take hold in him. The Kyuubi changed into the Shinju. It took me 4 and a half years to gain the strength to control that power but now it's mine. A gift from an old god to a new one."

Orochimaru smirks and uses his rebirth jutsu to attempt taking over Naruto's body but he never considered the shinju's true power. Waking up in his realm he sees something he doesn't expect. Naruto is on a golden throne smiling at him and he is bound to the floor and powerless. "What? This is my own world created of my mind. How can this be?!" Naruto shakes his head. "Shinju is the origin of chakra. Justsu like this are useless on me. All you did is make this easier. Now with your mind trapped I can kill your body and remove all your marks without trouble and then I can destroy your soul. Death is inevitable Orochimaru even for the immortal. Even gods die. You failed to realise that. Now face your death with honour." Naruto rips all Orochimaru's knowledge out of him and leaves his mind.

Waking in the real-world Naruto smiles. "Lord Orochimaru?" Shaking his head, he looks at her. "No Guren. He's dead. I'm sorry about Yukimaru. It seems Orochimaru put him in a cell with Jugo and he went psycho. He was curious to see if he could control him like the three tails." Guren breaks down in tears. "No…" Naruto takes Orochimaru's head and places it in a scroll and then bends down to comfort Guren. "He promised if I served, he would let Yukimaru live. What can I live for now?"  
Naruto looks her in the eyes and smiles kindly. "Go to Uzushigakure and start a new life. I intend it to be a place of new beginnings for those deserving. You have done many bad things, but you never let it corrupt you. Consider it a gift from Yukimaru." Shaking in his arms. "A home. A family. Yeah, I can live with that. Thankyou." Guren gets up and leaves the base quietly.

"Next stop Konoha. Time to clean up the old man's mess." Flashing away once more he arrives at Konoha's gates and walks in. A bored voice calls out. "Name and business in Konoha?" Naruto chuckles. "What don't recognise me Kotetsu? Izumo?" Looking up their eyes widen slowly. "N-Naruto? Is that you? Wow you've changed." Izumo smirks. "Oh, I think there will be some drooling girls in your future." Naruto stiffens. "Please don't provoke the universe. I have enough fangirls."

Naruto walks towards the Hokage tower while the eternal chuunin's are laughing behind him.  
"What are you doing here Demon? You are banished remember?" Naruto frowns.  
"Oh, It's you Mebuki. Yes, I remember. I also remember that 2 years ago Lady Tsunade had that repealed. I am not a citizen, but I am free to come and go. For the record I was never a demon. It's irrelevant now anyway since what was sealed within me is gone now. Tell me did Fubuki ever come visit?" Mebuki looks away and seems tired. "She did. She and Sakura have become good friends, but she never forgave me for what I did to you." Naruto nods. "If I might offer some advice?" Mebuki looks at him. "Sakura is stubborn. Once she has an idea in her head it's difficult to get past that. But it's the effort that counts. Forget me. When you speak of me ignore the hatred and stay neutral. I think as long as you don't show hatred then she might at least give you a chance." Mebuki nods and walks away. "I'll take it under advisement."

Walking up the stairs slowly he meets Konohamaru in the hallway. "Hey brat. How's that Jutsu coming?" Looking at him Konohamaru's eyes bug. "NARUTO!" He rushes Naruto and hugs him for all he's worth. "Well you look strong Kono." "Heh you know it boss! I mastered the Rasengan. I even made it better." He nods. "Good. I'll meet you in training field 7 in a few and you can show me."

As Naruto approaches the secretary's desk, he sees another familiar face. "Ah Moegi. You've grown." She looks at Naruto and grins. "Naruto. Yeah I filled out nice huh?" Naruto smirks. "So, how's that crush on Kono going?" She blushes and scratches her ear sheepishly. "We're dating now."  
"I'm happy for you. Is the Hokage in?" Moegi nods. "With Sakura and Shizune. They've been drinking. Celebrating something but I don't know what." He nods and opens the door. Silencing Tsunade with a look he sneaks up on Sakura and Shizune. "Well well. Having a party and you didn't invite me? I'm hurt." They whip around to see Naruto with a smirk on his face. Shizune blushes. "N-Naruto? Wow." Sniggering he shakes his head. "I get that reaction a lot."

Sakura grins. "I'll bet. Finally understand Sasuke a little better? I heard about Kiri and the fangirls."  
"I still have nightmares. The shinju never knew true fear until he met the fangirls." Everybody laughs at that. "So, brat what brings you back?" Naruto tosses her a scroll containing Orochimaru's head and she smirks as she opens it. Then frowns slowly. "I got some bad news for you kid. Jiraya is dead. Went to Ame a year ago and fought the leader of Akatsuki." Naruto nods. "Lord Fukasaku told me. The debt will be settled soon though I hope his old student can be saved rather than just avenging the pervert. I won't be Sasuke. But before that I need one last thing in Konoha."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "Tell me. Sasuke. Has he shown signs of regret for his actions? Is he a better person?" Sakura smiles. "He has. Even forgave his brother once he found out what happened. He's been getting help." Naruto smiles. "Then I have a gift. I will remove Orochimaru's mark and heal him completely. He will have chakra again and he will be able to have children. However, He will be under oath to Konoha. Should he break it he will lose his life this time." Sakura hugs Naruto tightly which given her super strength would have killed anybody else. "Hehe careful with the hugs Sakura you might hurt somebody." Sakura blushes and breaks the hug. "Heh sorry." Tsunade shakes her head. "I'll have an Anbu bring him and his brother." Naruto nods. "In that case I will go see this rasengan variation Kono has come up with."

Naruto flashes to training field 7 and finds Konohamaru dancing from foot to foot. "Hahaha settle down. You're gonna bounce through a wall if you keep that up." Kono grins. "So, show me the basic rasengan first." Konohamaru holds out his hand and a blue sphere of chakra appears. "Nice. I didn't master it without shadow clones until just before I left, and I used hundreds of em to refine it. Now your variation." Konohamaru nods releasing the rasengan and creating a clone to help him. He makes a rasengan that seems the same as the first except smaller. However, when he hits a tree it seemingly fails. After a moment, the tree explodes. "I don't know why that happens when I use clones for it though. Truth is I figured this one out first." Naruto nods. "You are infusing it with Yang chakra. That turns it into a time-space jutsu which momentarily puts it out of phase with time. My guess is you have a high affinity for Yang release just as the old man did."

Konohamaru frowns in thought. "So, in a way it's an elemental Rasengan?" Naruto nods. "In a way. Wanna see one of mine?" Konohamaru's eyes light up and Naruto chuckles. Picking a nearby tree as a target Naruto creates what appears to be a fireball in his hand but upon closer inspection you can see it's a rasengan.

_Katon: Rasengan bullet_

Thrusting his hand at the tree the rasengan fires at its target and once hit the tree is instantly incinerated in a white towering flame. Once it dies down Kono looks at Naruto and closes his mouth. Naruto sweatdrops. "Uhhh whoops. Over charged it again. Let me fix that." Slapping his hands to the ground a new tree sprouts where the old one was instantly as if nothing happened. "There much better. Anyway, you keep working on your skills Kono and I'm sure you will get to be Hokage soon enough." Naruto waves to him and flashes back to the Hokage's office.

"So, what did you think?" He nods. "Impressive. He's created a Yang release Rasengan completely on instinct." Tsunade raises her eyebrows. "That IS impressive. The old man used Yang release, but I haven't heard of a natural user since my grandfather." Naruto nods. As they are busy reminiscing about old times. Sasuke and Itachi are brought in and Sasuke freezes at the sight of Naruto.  
"Hello Sasuke. How are you?" "Feeling weaker by the day." He looks down in regret. "Sorry Naruto."  
Naruto waves it off. "Water under the bridge. I have to say I'm not surprised you are feeling weaker day by day." Itachi raises an eyebrow. "I thought he was being melodramatic." Naruto laughs. "Itachi you of all people should not throw THAT stone but no. The reason is Orochimaru's mark. Had it been the base form then nothing would be an issue but because his chakra is sealed the level 2 form is still trying to drain him. You might notice he has a larger appetite but no growth?"

Itachi nods. "Well I am here to tell you that you are getting a second chance Sasuke. I can heal you completely and remove that mark. The cost is loyalty to Konoha under pain of death." Sasuke's eyes widen and he looks at his brother who is smiling. "When can you do it?" Naruto grins. "Right now."  
Getting up Naruto walks over to Sasuke and places a hand on his head and one on his stomach before activating the Shinjugan and pulsing his chakra jumpstarting Sasuke's and removing the block on it as well. "Now for that ugly piece of work on your neck."

Naruto frowns and looks at the mark before poking it with 2 fingers and pulsing his chakra once again. The mark begins to smoke and burn his skin causing Sasuke to scream in pain. "Gotcha." "Sorry about that. My first time removing one and that bastard hooked it directly into your mind and chakra system and embedded a piece of his soul. It tried to retreat deeper into you hence the burning." Panting on his knees Sasuke looks back at Naruto. "Is it gone?" Naruto nods and Sasuke grins. "So, brat you sticking around for a bit?"

He shakes his head. "No. 2 more stops then I can finally head home." Naruto scratches his head sheepishly. "There's a party in Uzu in a week and…my wedding. Would you be up for presiding Granny?" Tsunade blinks a few times and grins. "So, who's the bride?" "Samui of Kumo." Itachi smiles. "Interesting choice." Naruto shrugs. "What can I say. She's attractive, a strong woman and she gets me." Tsunade grins wider. "I'd love to brat."

Naruto spends some time talking and laughing with everybody before he has to leave. Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Sasuke and Itachi are all gathered at the gate to watch Naruto leave. "See you soon guys." He smirks over his shoulder and disappears in a flash to nobody knows where.

He arrived in a city drenched in constant rain. He could of course keep from being detected but I felt no need, so he enjoyed a leisurely walk through the rain. At the tower an orange haired man flinches. "Konan the 9 tails is here. Lead him to me peacefully." She bows and flies out the window.

5 minutes Konan is staring at a truly attractive man. 'This is the 9 tails Jinchuriki? He looks different than reported.' Descending to earth he takes notice of her. "I was wondering when he would send somebody. Though I was enjoying the peace here. You've done a good job keeping your town free of your rage." Konan blinks and frowns. "Lord Pain would like to see you. Please come peacefully." Naruto nods and much to her surprise levitates off the ground much like Pain himself does. 'This raises questions.' Naruto guesses her thoughts. "Questions that will be answered soon. Let's not keep my cousin waiting."

Naruto and Konan fly towards the tower in the middle of Ame to meet Pain. As they land on the balcony Naruto looks at the orange haired man with disinterest. "I came here to speak to my cousin not the corpse puppet of his friend." Naruto looks to his left and up. Konan frowns and widens her eyes as a hatch opens in the corner of the room and Nagato lowers himself in. "I apologize." Nagato looks at Naruto with curiosity. "You call me cousin but while you're looks have changed, I was not aware of having any family." Naruto nods. "I found out recently. Your mother and mine were sisters. Yours was out of Uzu having already married outside the clan at the time. Mine left soon before the fall to become the Jinchuriki of Kurama." "Kurama?" "The Kyuubi."

He nods. "You have done an admirable job of getting in my way. First the rebuilding of Uzu, then your disappearance and hiding the 3 tails. Now you come here of you own volition not a day after I feel a frightening power in the north. This is no coincidence." Naruto smiles. "Let me ask you. Your goal is the juubi but how can you accomplish that if the 9 tails no longer exists? Hasn't existed for nearly 5 years." Nagato's eyes widen. "Impossible. Biju can't die." Naruto nods. "True but they can change. Consider that everybody assumes a biju upon sealing or release slowly reclaims its excess chakra released during that process. But no, it goes to the strongest. Did you never question WHY Kurama was the strongest by far?" Konan narrows her eyes. "Nobody knows that. Only the sage could or the biju themselves." Naruto nods. "But they didn't. You see when Kagura absorbed the shinju everybody assumed the god died and only the Juubi remained. But no Kaguya's mind was locked in a golem of her own creation. Shinju's mind suppressed inside Kurama. Once enough of its chakra was regathered all it required was the right events to allow him to take control. And during the chuunin exams 5 years ago it happened. Orochimaru used 5 elements seal to block me from Kurama's chakra but also disrupted his mind a moment. More than enough time. Shinju was reborn."

Nagato finishes. "But being a physical being if he was released unlike a biju he would dissipate and possibly never reform. He made a choice to make you his replacement, but you needed to be stronger to handle the power. You went on a journey under an alias and gathered allies, trained, gained a reputation. And when ready the seal broke and Shinju was fully absorbed." Naruto bows in respect. "A deduction truly worthy of one who calls himself a god." Naruto looks him in the eyes with his Shinjugan. "I always suspected another form above the rinnegan. Felt it there but was never able to take it. Something was missing."

Naruto nods. "The right mix of bloodlines and chakra could have unlocked it but unless you had the shinju you could never attain THESE eyes. Rather you would have the eyes of Kaguya Otsutsuski. You have already met her will." Konan gasps. "Who?!" "I'll give you a clue. Only the mad god truly sees in only black and white." Nagato growls. "Zetsu. Madara lied." Naruto nods. "About many things. Including his name." Konan frowns. "Who is he?" Naruto shrigs. "Don't know yet only who he is not. Orochimaru had Madara's corpse though he only died about 15 years ago. My guess is he intended to train this fake to carry out his plan then use your eyes to revive and restore him to life."

Konan snarls. "That would kill him even if it was possible." "Naruto looks at Nagato carefully and frowns. "Not pretty I know. But how could a god show himself to his people like this?" Naruto nods. "You used the outer path before you were ready, and it took its toll. Why didn't you cut off the flow? You would have healed eventually and been ready to try again sooner." Konan tilts her head and Nagato frowns. "The rinnegan cannot be turned off like other doujutsu." Naruto rolls his eyes. "And who told you that shit? That only counts if you have them implanted not awakened as you did." He looks down in shame. "Most information on it came from Madara." Naruto nods.

"You know I am the reincarnation of Indra. Son of Hagoromo. When I awoke my new power, he spoke to me. He never intended his descendants to awaken those eyes unless the world was in danger of being destroyed by a calamity on the same level as his mother. He entrusted the eyes to his eldest Asura and locked their true power thus creating the sharingan. He named his youngest son Indra his heir and entrusted him with his knowledge. However, before the creation of Konoha that was stolen by an Uchiha and enshrined in their district in Konoha. It could only be read by the varying stages of the Sharingan with full knowledge only coming from the rinnegan. All manipulated by Zetsu of course."

"So, all hope of peace is lost then." "You haven't been paying attention, have you? I am already working to create peace. And unlike you I will live forever to maintain it. When I grow tired, I will sleep. When strife comes to a head once again, I will wake to act. I will be a god of Peace."  
"Then I have no use and should die for my crimes." Naruto shakes his head. "You are no more guilty for your actions than Sasuke is. Everything you have done has been manipulated from day one. I am upset you killed Jiraya but there is nothing I can do about that. I can and will heal you. All I ask is you continue to lead Ame well and Akatsuki dies. Well that and the gedo statue so I can release the biju."

Konan frowns. "You can do that?" Naruto nods. "It's simpler than what I did to Sasuke. It's mostly muscle damage and chakra strain. Tsunade could heal it herself given enough time and care."  
"Then we agree. Right Nagato?" Nagato smiles lightly and nods. Naruto stands by Nagato and like Sasuke places a hand on his head and the other on his gut. "This will feel a little…. weird." Naruto activates the Shinjugan and pushes his chakra into Nagato. The effects are almost immediate. The iron bars on his back recede. His skin and hair regain color. His flesh fills out and builds muscle. Finally, his eyes change from the rinnegan to his old brown. Stepping back Naruto smiles and Nagato steps out of his walker for the first time in years and laughs.

"Aside from a near unbearable itch all over I feel better than ever." "Yeah that's the muscles building back up. You will have some pains for a few days. Maybe a week or 2 but you should be fine after that. Your rinnegan has also receded. You can still use it, but I suggest waiting a few months to rest your eyes." Nagato shakes his hand excitedly. "Thankyou." He nods. "Now where is the Gedo statue?" "In the moon where it was sealed. A simple summoning will bring it, but I guess you have a contract already or you would have been able to do that yourself." Naruto nods. "It's a bit more complicated than that but yes that's the gist." Nagato summons the statue and Naruto looks at it with disgust. "He was never pretty to me, but he got worse fusing with her like that."

Naruto shakes his head and with a wave of his hand separates the statue from the biju and set them free. "Now what to do with this husk…Ahhh I think I know." Once more he waved his hand and the statue shimmered and split in 2. The halves then changed shape into a tree shaped stone and a beautiful woman of rather large build who appeared to be asleep. "Hello Kaguya. Time for you to go home." Snapping his fingers, the woman disappeared and the tree as well. "Where did you send them?" "The shinju tree awaits the possibility of its consciousness returning to it and Kaguya's body is imprisoned in the moon where it belongs. She can't wake without her will anyway and that's too corrupted to return to her."

"Over time she will change and wake as a new being. She will be better for it." Konan and Nagato nod. "Now do you have a way to contact Madara? I would like to finish him sooner rather than later so I can attend my wedding." Nagato smiles a vicious smile. "Yes, I do." Naruto nods and takes them to an empty plain outside Ame. Nagato places chakra into a seal on his arm and 30 seconds later the man himself appears in a swirl. "Nagato what is the meaning of this?" Naruto smirks. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" "Yes." "Are you a compulsive liar?" "Yes." Naruto smirks. "Weird that even when he tells the truth he lies." "The sign of one who has transcended reality." "Don't you mean sanity?" He shrugs. "One man's Reality one man's Sanity. After all." Changing to a silly voice. "Tobi is a good boy." Naruto laughs and makes a stick with Wood style and shakes it. "Here Tobi want a stick? Want it? FETCH BOY!" Naruto tosses the stick and for a moment Tobi looks excited and almost goes after it causing both Konan and Nagato to laugh.

"Do not mock me boy. You have no idea who you are dealing with." Naruto smirks then flashes to Tobi and snatches his mask causing Konan's eyes to widen. "You figured it out." Naruto nods.  
5-minute time limit. I could feel it. Nice to see you alive Obito. Kakashi still mourns you." He snarls. "Do not speak to me of that trash." "Oh right. He who breaks the rules is trash but he who abandons his comrade is worse than trash. He got that from you, I think. So, this is all about Rin. Did you really think Kiri was behind that?" "What do you mean? I saw them and killed them myself."  
"Orochimaru knew many things. He was unaware you were alive, but he investigated that battlefield. The corpses weren't human." "Then what were they?" Naruto shrugs. "Zetsu clones. Madara set you up as a backup in case Nagato failed to revive him."

"Impossible. Zetsu is Madara's will." Naruto rolls his eyes. "Yes, I am sure he thought that. Truth is he was Kaguya's will. He's been manipulating a certain outcome for centuries. It's useless now though since I separated her from the Shinju's body and locked her away again with no way of retrieval. Peace is coming and I would rather you live to see it. Where is Zetzu and its clones?"  
"You can prove all this?" Nagato nods. "I've seen the evidence myself. Naruto is the new Shinju." Naruto nods. "Besides ask anybody. I almost never lie. Never when it matters." "Yes, your mother was much the same. I suppose you blame me for that." "I've had time to think on it and some might but if I blame you for that then I must blame Nagato for his actions and Sasuke for his. Yes, you are responsible but you're not at fault. You were manipulated and knew no better. I don't know how others will react of course, but I find you innocent."

Obito looks up at the sky as if asking Rin if he should trust him but Naruto waits. "North in the mountain's graveyard. It's where he took me to heal." Naruto nods. "Thankyou Obito. You know I am sure Kakashi would like to see you." "I'm not sure if I wish to see him. I still hold hate for killing Rin." Naruto shakes his head. "That was her choice. As a Leaf shinobi she did her duty and protected it. You should be proud. I know I am even if I hold little love for the Leaf anymore." "Haaa I don't know. Maybe you are right. But not now. Perhaps another time." Naruto nods and turns to Nagato and Konan. "Wanna watch some fireworks? Grab a shoulder." Nagato and Konan look at each other and shrug.

A quick Hiraishin later and they are all standing on a mountain overlooking the mountain's graveyard. Nagato and Konan are on their knees. "Sorry. Dad's scroll did warn me the first time is disorientating. Should pass in a moment." Nagato nods. "It's fine. I wasn't aware that technique could be used without a seal. If I recall your father used special Kunai." Naruto nods. "I can only assume it's because I am the shinju now." Konan smiles. "Can you sense him?" "Yeah. 40 thousand chakra signatures all identical and one unique. Let the show begin." Naruto raises a hand laced with raiton and the sky darkens with clouds. The hand falls and a massive pillar of lightning erases the valley over 300 feet down silently disintegrating everything in range. (Think Kirin without the beast and on a much larger scale) The flash could be seen in every corner of the elemental nations.

"And I thought my almighty Push or Chibaku tensie were destructive." Naruto shrugs. "Rinnegan is capable of this much when mastered. If I truly wished I could create or destroy entire worlds. The original shinju is responsible for all life on earth after all." "Are they all gone?" Naruto nods. "Yup all dust. Didn't feel a thing." Konan frowns. "Is that how you killed Hidan?" Naruto nods. "Cut him up and tossed the pieces into a pool of acid provided by the toads piece by piece. No mind without a body and no regeneration without something to regenerate." Nagato frowns. "I hadn't considered that. I just thought of ripping out his soul, but the idea disgusted me since I didn't want to know what he was thinking." Naruto laughs. "Ok let's get you two home so I can head to Uzu." Konan smiles and both take his shoulder before flashing away.

Naruto spent the rest of the day flashing around the nations delivering invitations and by sunset he was feeling content. As he walked across the bridge to Uzu he marveled at the sight. He spotted Shikamaru and Temari once more dozing on a hill nearby and he smirked. "Well this is nostalgic. Didn't I find you 2 like this last time I saw you?" Shika opened an eye and smirked as Temari grumbled. "Who's the ass hat that woke me?" "Well nice to see you too Temari. Gaara says hi by the way." She jumps to her feet and hugs him. "Naruto." Backing off she looks him up and down. "Damn if I wasn't dating Shika." He grins. "I get that a lot. Sadly, I'm taken too, or hadn't you heard?"

Hinata walks up behind him and pinches his ass. "We heard. But nobody would tell us her name. So, when's the wedding?" Naruto grins. "Well Hinata haven't you grown bold. Her name is Samui and it's in a week. You are all invited." Shikamaru smirks. "She's been dating Kiba. He rubbed off on her."  
"Happy for you Hinata. Anyway, I have to go see the family, so I'll see you all at the wedding." Naruto flashes to the Namikazi mansion and walks right in. Only to get a frying pan to the back of the head. "Okay buddy I don't know who you are or how you got past the seals but you better start explaining if you know what's good for you." Naruto grins up at her from his place on the floor. "Hi Karin. Nice to see you are so protective of our home."

She drops the pan and helps him up. "Naruto I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you." He chuckles. "Well it has been almost 5 years and I changed a lot. So how are all the new citizens settling in?" Karin tells him about all the people he sent back over the 5 years and he smiled. "Oh, Ping and Kurenai are having a baby." Naruto grins. "I knew those 2 were perfect together." "So Karui said something about a wedding?" Naruto smiles and tells her the details. "I'm leaving the preparations to Ino and Samui when she arrives in a couple days. In the meantime, I need some sleep. 5 years of so little and 2 days of constant use of my new power have left me tired. Shouldn't be down more than 3 to 4 days." Karin grins. "Wow Naruto Uzumaki tired? Never thought it would happen." Naruto grins back at her from the stairs. "Yeah but people never thought they would see a smile like this on my face again either. But lo and behold."

As Naruto drops off to sleep, he is once more in his mindscape with Hagoromo.  
"Hello my boy. Or should I call you my Lord instead?" "Please. I may have Shinju's power and memories but not his experience. I am not fit to be called Lord yet." The old man smiles.  
"Your humble attitude tells me otherwise but as you wish." Hagoromo looks off into the distance and is silent. "You know this could have all gone another way. In another life you never became cold and shinju never awakened. I was forced to give my power to you and Sasuke to stop my mother. It all ended well of course but never as happy as this and with far more death and pain. You ended up with Hinata if you are curious."

"She's a nice girl but she never quite got me." He nods. "You were simpler in the other life. Far less hated." He pauses a moment before continuing. "Have a happy life my boy. No matter how long you live or when you wake or sleep always try to be happy. That's the key to make it all worth it." Naruto nods and Hagoromo fades. Naruto wakes four days later feeling much better. It's October 10th. Looking at the closet door he notices a new Haori there with a note on it. It's made of silk blood red in color with a golden tree and his Shinjugan in the trunk.

_Happy birthday brother.  
Your friends told me you never had a good one and  
With your training you had no time, so I thought it  
About time you got a gift.  
Karin_

_PS I like Samui. She's cool._

Naruto grins and puts it on. Walking through the street in a good mood he encounter's Ino who double takes. "Damn Naruto is that you? I heard you changed but WOW." "Hey Ino. How's the wedding prep?" "Great. Samui seems to leave most of it to me though. She says she doesn't have the imagination for it." Naruto nods. "I think she's a little more self-conscious than she lets on but it's fine." "Hey was that flash of lightning a few days ago you? What was that?"  
A dark skinned muscular man with large weights on his wrists walks up. "I would like to know that as well."

"Extermination of a nasty bug waiting to happen." Ino and Ai nod in understanding. "So, you finally absorbed the Shinju. What have you been doing? Your sister wouldn't let anybody see you."  
Naruto nods. "Took care of a few threats that were a long time coming then delivered the invitations and after that I slept for 4 days. Five years on a few hours a day then a whole day of near constant use of a new power will tire out anybody even a god."

Ai nods in understanding. "Try paperwork sometime my boy. That will put you to sleep." "Hahahaha have you tried shadow clones?" Ai blinks a few times before he excuses himself and activates his lightning armor to get away. For the next hour all that can be heard from the nearby forest is Ai cursing his stupidity and slamming his head against trees until they break much to the amusement of the citizens.

Next to speak to Naruto was Mei. "Hello Naruto." "Mei. Good to see you. How's things in Kiri?"  
"Peaceful. Yagura is slowly being accepted back into society, Zabuza and I are dating. Haku is beating off the boys with a stick. Says she is already interested in somebody. Wonder who that could be." Mei gives a smirk. Naruto shakes his head. "Like I said only if Samui approves. The wife must come first."

Mei smiles. "A good policy. Though most men wouldn't have the guts to ask."  
"Most men don't have hundreds of fan girls and a few worth speaking too. Most haven't lived a life as alone as mine. Most don't make promises they intend to keep. But like I said it's up to Samui."  
"Oh by the way I love the book. Just the right balance between story, drama, action and steamy adult literature." Ino perks up. "What book? You wrote a book?"

Naruto nods. "A Demon scorned." Ino bugs out. "YOU'RE Novaripper?!"  
Naruto nods and hears Tsunade laughing. "Well that explains a bit. Jiraya was crying saying how such drivel with so little action could outsell his books five times over before he died. It's popular in all demographics. I heard there was even a clean version put out for those underage and it's quite popular at the academy." "Well I figured the story is great on its own so take out the sex and dull the violence a bit and the kids would like it too."

Mei giggles. "Well don't let it get out too much or you might have even more fangirls." Naruto stiffens and looks to Ino to find she isn't there. "Oh crap. I forgot who I was talking to." Mei raises an eyebrow and Tsunade laughs. "Ino was known as the gossip queen of Konoha before leaving. By now everybody in Uzu knows and by morning all of Fire and wind country." Naruto pales and Mei giggles.

"By the way Naruto I haven't met Samui yet. Is she here?" Naruto nods. "Somewhere. I only just woke up myself after a 4-day nap, so I haven't seen her yet." Tsunade blinks. "4 days? Are you alright brat?" Naruto waves her off. "5 years lack of sleep and over-use of new power. No big deal." Tsunade nods. "Ah here comes Samui now." She walks right past Tsunade and Mei and into Naruto's arms and kisses him full on the lips. Breaking the kiss, she smiles. "I've waited 2 years to do that. Cool outfit by the way." "I missed you too Samui."

"Ahem" Naruto looks at Tsunade. "Sorry. Samui this is Tsunade Senju and Mei Terumi." Samui bows politely. "Cool to meet you." Samui's eyes move from Mei to Tsunade and lock. The both seem to be observing eachother. Circling and studying in a mirror like fashion. After a minute of that they both pause and smile before turning to Naruto and in stereo. "I like her." Mei is chuckling and Naruto is facepalming. "Not one word Mei. Not one word."

She finally snaps and laughs. "I've heard of finding a girl like your mother, but this is ridiculous." Naruto groans and it takes a moment for the words to sink in until Samui and Tsunade look at each other and smirk. "Twins!" The next 2 days were spent laughing as Naruto was heard running all over the island trying to escape the fangirls screaming things like making laws against fangirls. The wedding was a big but simple affair.

Ino took care of the floral arrangements herself and Choji's mother baked the cake which was a multilayer Orange and Red sponge Cake with the Icing forming the Uzumaki spiral. There was a surprising number of gifts. Samui's favorite came from Tsunade. A list of shops who made clothes for busty women to help avoid back problems. Naruto's was a bonsai plant. He always liked gardening. The week after nobody could find Naruto or Samui at any party of which happened every night. Though a few knew exactly where they were.

Naruto grins after another hot round of sex. "I didn't know you were an Icha Icha fan Samui."  
She smiles. "My friends always imply I need to get laid, but they never guessed either. I just like the ideas I get from them. Not so much a fan of the books themselves. Yours is much better."  
Naruto chuckles. "Did you know before or after Ino?" "Before. You write the way you speak."  
Naruto kisses her on the cheek. "Well then I'm glad you like to hear me talk." Samui kisses him back. Naruto looks her in the eyes. "I've been meaning to ask. How do you feel about sharing me with other women?"

Samui pouts. "Am I not enough for you?" Naruto grins. "If you say no then I will accept. I just have to ask." Samui smiles. "It's cool. Gotta rebuild the clan after all and besides more girls means more fun for me. But give me a list first. I want to approve of anybody we invite into our bed." Naruto nods and kisses her sensually on the lips drawing it out for minutes before breaking. "I love you Samui. Now and forever." "Cool because I love you too."

Naruto and Samui spent many years happy ruling Uzu. Eventually the alliances grew until all the elemental nations were ruled by the Uzu empire. Wars were a thing of the past. Though Ninja were kept on as a means to police the nations and solve problems life was good. And Samui approved of many girls. Among those being Ino, Hana, Anko, Yugao, Jade who was formerly Mouse, Haku, Koyuki joined just once to help sire an heir but they still visit, and Naruto still considers them family, Shion joined many times over the years. Over 1000 years his family grew, and he was loved the world over.

He had 10 wives over that time beginning with Samui. Each died of old age and each felt loved and happy all their lives as did Naruto. 1000 years of peace called later the Shinju Era. Naruto finally felt it was time to sleep. Only to wake when the world needed him once again. And so, sleep he did. If only he remembered his luck with plans. They never went right.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN SHINJU'S AWAKENING**


End file.
